The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail
by PalaDude234
Summary: What happens when a Demon Slayer Joins Fairy Tail Find out if this demon slayer has any personal relation to Natsu. If so how is this going to effect the guild? Will cover entire series except the Anime-only arcs and Have Tons of Plot Twists in it. Plot Holes: Will get own chapter's if needed. I may also bend the arcs story a bit to make it original.
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The Year is X661<p>

The day was beautiful in Magnolia with the people talking to their neighbors with the breeze flashing in the air. I was minding my own business until a girl with the same age as me bumped into me and she hit the ground. I reach out my hand and asked her wait her name was she said "Mavis… Mavis Vermillion."

When I saw her she was beautiful as the ocean. Her hair shiny like the sun, eyes sparkle like they are stars. From that moment on we were in love. I never known that a girl like her fell for a guy with long black hair, a red robe with a silver toga before. She asked me my name and I told her my name was Draco Nite and her name was Mavis Vermillion.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip 15 Years)<p>

"AH…Mavis" I said with my breath flowing in the wind from admiring the view as we watched everything from the top of the hill. "Yeah, Draco?" Mavis said to me. "I'd like to marry you right here right now." When I said that Mavis cried tears of joy when were married and had Natsu. That was until that very morning. When I woke up that morning I saw Mavis wasn't next to me than she always was. When I got to Fairy Tail I heard the news from Warrod, Precht, and Yury about Mavis they told me she died. When I heard it I broke down because I lost the love of my life, my Mavis, My MAVY!

I told them I would return and then I casted a deep-sleep spell in order for someone or something to take care of Natsu. After it was done I left for a long journey until returned to Magnolia on that fateful year. The year I reunited with my son. Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p>Present Day.<p>

"HM... This place has changed quite a lot from all those years ago." I said walking towards the street towards Fairy Tail. I saw the guild torn up by what seemed as fire and ice. I thought to myself "If Mavis was alive she'd kill whoever did this." When I looked forward I went up to the counter were a woman in a red dress was standing behind and she asked me if I wanted to join the guild and I accepted it. After I joined I saw two people. One with the power of ice. The Other the one with the power of fire. I asked the lady behind the counter who are those two? She told me that there name's were Grey Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. When I heard Natsu's name tears in my eyes started forming when she saw the tear form she asked what was wrong I said "Nothing" with a sad tone in my voice. I when up to Natsu and asked who raises him. He simply responded "Igneel!", when I heard this I responded in a serious into a comedic manner "Wait.. YOU WERE RAISED BY IGNEEL THE FIRE DRAGON!" After that I fainted.

After waking up Natsu asked me for a battle and I agreed with a simple let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>*Outside of Fairy Tail*<p>

As Natsu and I headed to the back of the guild hall he asked me what my magic was. I told him that it would be a secret until our battle started and he simply replied in a childish way as I expected "NO. i want to know NOW!" I told him let's fight and I'll show you. As soon as our fight began I blocked his attacked with all my strength without using my magic until he released his _**Fire Dragon's** **Roar!**_ until I countered it with my _**Ice-Shadow Demon's Rage**_which overpowered Natsu's roar. After I countered Natsu shook and stared in awe as my attack overpowered his roar.

I then proceeded to attack with my _**Ice-Shadow Demon's Talon**_and **_Ice-Shadow Demon's Raging__ Fist_** and after those two attacks Natsu head butted me which he then proceeded to use his _**Fire Dragon's Iron** **Fist**_on me to knock me out. After a while Natsu woke me up and apologized for knocking me out and took me to meet his friend Happy. I was happy to see Natsu had friends while I reminded myself about my past with my brother, Zeref who wouldn't let me go outside to play with the other kids.

* * *

><p>*Back at Fairy Tail.*<p>

After a while we headed back to the guild and Natsu told everyone, and I mean _**Everyone**_about my magic. Some people even stared in awe like Natsu when he saw my attack overpowered his roar. When me and Natsu got back he decided to go on a job while I stayed behind at the guild talking to Master Makarov privately about Natsu's heritage. He asked me how I know Natsu I told him that I'm his father and Mavis is his mother which left Makarov in a severe state of shock about Fairy Tail's First Master Mavis Vermillion had married and had a son named Natsu. He then proceeded to ask me why is Mavis his mother I told him she was my wife and that I cared for her very much and that I would show it to Natsu in future time.

A few hours later Natsu came in the guild during a brawl with a blonde girl. I went up to her and asked her name and she said "It's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I shocked that a Heartfilia was in the guild and a quickly bowed to a person from a great family like her. I went up to Grey and ask him "Grey, do you happen to be related to a Silver Fullbuster by any chance?" When he heard that name he was in a rage and attacked me by using his **_Ice Make:_ Lance**. Makarov ordered Grey to stop but I grabbed the attack and ate it due to my magic he then proceeded to shoot another one but I phased through it like a ghost and sucker-punched him using my Shadow Travel which surprised everyone in the room with what I done and I told Grey "Dude, your clothes are off."

I told everyone about my magic and they were surprised they had a Devil-Slayer in the guild. I casually walked up to Cana Alberona and asked her one question "Do you happen to be related to a person named Zeira? Because I knew her along with Master's Dad Yury. They were both funny." and with that I received a smack from Cana and Master. And after that we partied all-night until the morning. It's probably what Mavis wanted for me to do because she liked my personality.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile at Heartfilia Mansion*<p>

"I would like your guild for a kidnapping" A mysterious voice said

"And Whom, would you like kidnapped?" Another voice said

"My Daughter. LUCKY LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"It shall be done Mr. Heartfilia" The voices said in unison.

_**OOOH GETTING TO THE PHANTOM LORD ARC**_

_**AUTHOR"S NOTE: This is probably what went down when Jose said that Jude wanted Lucy to be kidnapped & the Zeira part is a guess if you read Fairy Tail Zero she looks like Cana when she was little. Next Chapter will be a flashback Chapter for all of the things missing from this chapter.**_


	3. Flashback 1: Mavis and Draco

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Flashback: 1 (The relationship of Draco and Mavis)

* * *

><p>*Year X661*<p>

"Mavis?" I said. "That's a wonderful name to have for an angel like you." I said while we both blushed at what I said. She asked me if I'm related to anyone but I lied to her because Zeref's my brother. "Nobody. I'm an orphan." I said. Mavis felt bad for me and gave a kiss because of what I said and so I kissed her back and that was the start of our relationship.

After a while we started dating by going out on a few maybe even three dates tops. Me and Mavis took turns choosing were to go for our dates in a couple like fashion. The reason Mavis loved me was because of pattern our personalities because she never met anyone like her in her lifetime. To me Mavis was the best person I ever met in my life.

* * *

><p>*Year 6766*<p>

Me and Mavis were dating for fifteen years and I thought that both of us should get married. So I asked Mavis out to a romantic date to the top of a hill close by Magnolia. Mavis was happy about going to the hill and I was too. Mavis asked me why I asked her to come to the hill and I told her "It's a surprise." after I said that Mavis or Mavy as I liked to call her by both names cheered in excitement because she liked surprises. When she cheered I heard Precht say in a sarcastic tone "There she goes again with that cheer. To me you know it's getting annoying right." after I heard that I yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP PRECHT NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" after I said that Mavis laughed.

When we got to the hill we laid down on a blanket I brought with us to the hill. We both talked until Mavis asked in curiosity "What's the surprise?" I told her "If you want to know close your eyes but no peeking." after I said that I pulled out the ring from my pocket and told Mavis "Okay. Open your eyes!" when she opened her eyes tears started forming from her eyes when she saw the ring. After she saw it I asked her "Mavis. My sweet Mavis Vermillion would you please marry me?" I said. When she heard those word's she said "Yes Draco. Yes." after when she said this we both kissed and went back to the guild hall.

* * *

><p>*Back at the guild hall"<p>

"WHAT!" Yury, Precht, and Warrod said in unison. But after they said this Mavis calmed them down and she said "Guys. It's alright I know Draco. He'll take good care of me." in a calm tone of her voice. After hearing this Yury agreed because I know by this time he had a kid and wife with the kid being named Makarov. When me and Yury were alone I asked him "What's it like being married?" I said in a curious voice. After hearing this he said "It's not all that bad, having a wife is a good thing. You have someone who loves you by your side forever." after I heard this I looked down silently and remembered how Mavis and I first met. And after a while Me and Mavis got married and we then started to figure a place to live for the rest of our lives.

* * *

><p>*9 Months Later*<p>

After when Me and Mavis got married she told me that she was pregnant which made both of us happy. Now Mavis was giving birth to our only child. Natsu. I thought Natsu was a good name because it meant summer. When I saw Natsu's hair I was confused I asked Mavis in a curious way "Does he get the pink hair from you or me?" after I asked she said "My Side!" in a happy tone. When Natsu was born Yury, Precht, and Warrod came over to see Natsu because he was Mine and Mavis's son after all.

* * *

><p>*Few Weeks later*<p>

I stayed at home while Mavis went out on a mission taking care of Natsu. When I was taking care of Natsu. Yury, Precht, and Warrod came bursting into the house and yelled "Draco. It's Mavis. You need to see this quick." after they said this I grabbed by coat and Natsu and headed over to the guild hall. After we arrived I saw Mavis on the floor not breathing when I saw this Natsu cried while I screamed at the top of my lungs "MAVIS! MY DARLING MAVIS!" after the funeral I took Natsu to the forest and cast a protection spell in order for someone to find Natsu while I took my journey to get my mind off of Mavis's death. That was until I came back here to see Natsu all grown up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: This is the first of the flashbacks I have in store for this story. This one shows the missing parts of what happened in Chapter 1 and a bit of Chapter 2.<strong>_

_**Also: This story will be update everyday unless something comes up.**_


	4. Chapter 3

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3: Phantom Lord

* * *

><p>*Morning after the Party*<p>

"Ugh. I haven't that much fun since my bachelor party with Precht, Warrod, and Yury!" I said to myself. I got up off the floor and looked around to see if anyone else was up. I saw that I was the only one up and so I left the guild to go to the park to remember the times me and Mavis spent time in the park. I thought to myself that maybe I shouldn't show to Natsu that I'm his father until the time was right. I saw Natsu's personality was the same as mine when I was his age without the destructive part of his personality. "Ah. Natsu. My sweet, sweet boy." I said quietly when I walked back to the guild hall I saw that everyone was like themselves since I first saw them yesterday. So. I went out on a job to protect this rich old man from bandits while he was transporting priceless paintings which paid 2 million jewels.

I helped the old man get his paintings to the town safely and the man was happy but after a few seconds of paying me the old man died. When I saw him die I was in a rage because it reminded me of Mavis when she died. When his maid came in I told her what happened and she was sad. So we used a communication lacrima to tell the old man's children what happened. I decided to help bury the old man because he was just like me a nice person but with no wife to love him.

* * *

><p>*Night after the Party*<p>

When I got back it was already night-time so I started heading home. When I was walking home I heard screaming and ignored it. I arrived home at my cottage in the west part of town and just proceeded to get in to my bed. When I was asleep I had a dream that Mavis was still alive and that she said in a loving way "Draco. I love you my big demon slayer!" after she said that I blushed remembering the first time she said she loved me. Even in my dream's Mavis still loves me because we were in love together in our lives.

In my dream Me and Mavis talked about what our lives would have been like if she hadn't died. I told her about Natsu and she was very happy about that hearing her son's all grown up and joined her guild. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*The Next Morning*<p>

When I got out of bed I made myself some pancakes and some orange juice. After I ate, I then headed out to the guild hall not before walking past the park were I saw Levy, Jet, and Droy crucified on the tree. After I found them crucified I ran to the guild to tell Makarov what happened but I found it in ruins with large metal pipes sticking out of the walls. When I saw that I remembered what Mavis said about the guild "If anything happens to it. Make sure you and the other people fight those baddies!" Mavis said while I swelled up with tears.

After I arrived at the guild everyone was standing and looking at Natsu, who was yelling at Makarov about going to war with another guild. I approached Makarov and Natsu because I wanted to know what guild did this and they said in unison "Phantom Lord!" After hearing this I flew into a rage and said in a serious tone and voice"THIS IS FAIRY TAIL, MAVIS VERMILLION WOULD BE ANGRY IF SOMEONE DESTROYED HER PRECIOUS GUILD!" after I said that everyone cheered in unison. After everyone including me cheered we then set off for Phantom Lord.

* * *

><p>* Phantom Lord Guild Hall*<p>

When we approached Phantom Lord Natsu kicked the door down in order for us to get in. Everyone stepped in for a fight with all of Phantom Lord's members. I fought thirty guys and quickly defeated them with my _**Ice-Shadow Demon's**_** Wave. **I demolished them but my instincts got the best of me when my aura changed from a human to a demon which then made me shred them with the same attack I used before.

When Makarov ordered a retreat I wanted to stay behind and finish what I was doing but Makarov slapped me back to my senses. I stayed when Makarov lost his magic power and brought him back to the guild. To me Phantom Lord is Going Down!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Tomorrow I'll be switching dialogue formats with other characters in order to <strong>_**_separate who Draco's talking to._**

**_P.S. I might make two tie-in stories for this story. One will be about Draco's origins and the other about Draco's _****_journey._**

**_P.S.S: Dream will go into more detail in a future chapter or flashback._**


	5. War: Part 1

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 4: War at Fairy Tail (Part 1)

* * *

><p>*Back at Fairy Tail*<p>

"Do you think Master's going to be okay Draco?" Lucy asked with a worried tone in her voice while trying to keep the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"I don't know? I've never seen this happen to someone before?" I asked in the same but calm tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Natsu yelled at me.

"Draco! You Bastard! _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" Natsu yelled at me for the second time

Bastard? I thought that my son would never call me that and Mavis would definitely disapprove of her baby saying that to his father!

"Natsu, you **BRAT!**" I yelled in anger due to the attitude of my son.

"Wow, Draco's starting to sound like Master?" Grey said in confusion

"SHUT THE HELL AND FUCK UP GREY!" Me and Natsu yelled in unison.

"Wait, what was that?" Erza said in worried tone.

"I agree with Erza on this." I said in a logical way.

* * *

><p>*Outside of Fairy Tail*<p>

"Prepare to face anther blast from Jupiter!" Jose laughed in a wicked tone.

"Erza, do something!" Grey yelled to Erza.

"Hm... because Jupiter's not ready for another blast?... Prepare to face these shadow's!"

"Everyone! do something!" Erza yelled.

* * *

><p>*Epic Fight*<p>

" _**Ice-Shadow Demon** **DRIVE!**_" I yelled in a rage unleashing my full-power.

"Wow!" everyone stared in awe.

"_** YOU SHADOW'S SHALL** **PERISH!**_" I yelled in a demonic tone which I haven't used since my battle against E.N.D

"Holy Shit. Draco's demolishing those shadow's big time. Like a MAN!" Elfman said in his usual way of speaking.

"**Perish! _Ice-Shadow Demon's_****_ Blast!_**"

After each hit. Every shadow disappeared but kept coming back.

"Boom! Ha. Ha." I laughed in triumph after using the spell four times over.

* * *

><p>*After the fight*<p>

"Draco? What was that?" Everyone asked in unison

"Demon Drive. It's a spell only available to Demon Slayer's." I said as I answered their question.

"How long does it take to master?" Mira asked me in a excited tone.

"A very long time. Took me 103 years to master it." I said very casually.

"Oh." Mira answered in here happy voice.

"Did I hear you say "103 Years" Draco-san?" Cana asked very confused as to wait I said.

"Yes." I said very casually for the second time.

"Wait. HOW OLD ARE YOU!" Bisca asked in a comedic way.

"One-hundred and Eight year's old." Again. I said in a casual way.

"HOLY SHIT. YOUR OLD!" everyone said in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Starting from this chapter there will be epic scenes and more humor. Tomorrow will have more of the fighting but this time it has Natsu and Drago vs. Gajeel or Draco vs. one of the elemental four.<strong>_

_**P.S. I have more spells for Draco in mind especially a very good one and a very sad end spell. Both are coming in future Arcs.**_

_**P.S.S This is the first part of a three part chapter.**_


	6. War: Part 2 (Man of Iron)

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 5: War at Fairy Tail (Part 2: Man of Iron)

* * *

><p>*Outside at Fairy Tail*<p>

"HOLY SHIT. YOUR OLD!" everyone said in unison.

"Yes. I know." I replied casually at their question.

"Why have you kept it hidden from us all the time." Mira asked in a confused way.

"Screw what you said Mira. What I'm wondering is how Draco looks like he's still twenty?" Macao said in an angry tone.

"Macao. Why I look like I'm still twenty is because I'm immortal. Which means I cannot die."

"I know the meaning of immortal!" Macao yelled frustrated at what I said.

"Mira. You remind me of someone I once knew." I said reminding me that Mira is just like Mavis.

"WOW. Nobody's said that to me before." Mira said with tears flowing out of her eyes and blushing at the same time.

"Now. If you excuse me. I'm going to go kick Phantom Lord's Ass." I said in a calm tone.

"Who are you going after Draco?" Cana asked in a curious way.

"Black Steel Gajeel!" I said coldly after I answered Cana's question as I walked away.

"Don't. Draco with his magic your no match for him!" Levy came out of the infirmary weakly.

"Levy. I will beat Gajeel for what he done to you, Jet, and Droy." I smiled at Levy when I said that.

"Okay. Draco come back alright." Levy said weakly with worry in her voice.

* * *

><p>*In Phantom Lord*<p>

"Gajeel! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Okay. I'm up for a fight!" Gajeel said as he jumped from a high rafter before landing on the floor.

"Gajeel. I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FAIRY TAIL!" I yelled to Gajeel about what our fight's about.

"All Right. Let's do this." Gajeel said as he agreed to the fight

"Take this. _**Iron Dragon's** **Roar!**_" Gajeel yelled as he unleashed his attack

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Rage!**_" I roared as I countered Gajeel's attack.

As smoke began to form I heard a voice yell out an attack that I was unfamiliar with.

"**_Iron Dragon's Sword!_**" Gajeel yelled as he unleashed his second attack

"**_Ice-Shadow Demon's Cloaked Katana!_**" I yelled as I countered his sword attack.

"_**Iron Scales**_" Gajeel said as he went on his own defensive form.

"HM. Your scales won't match with what I have." I told Gajeel casually about my defense

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Snow Armor!**_" I yelled as I went on the defensive.

Before I was fully encased in my armor Gajeel used his Club attack to punch me in the stomach.

"Wow. Your tough. Black Steel." I said in pain.

"You too Frozen Shadow." Gajeel agreed in the same way as I said.

Frozen Shadow. I remember I got that name fifty years ago while I defeated a dark guild by myself. I forgot the guild's name but they were part of the original dark guild majors. I hope that Natsu's alright. I don't want to lose my only son in some war. Over the years I forgot what Natsu's middle name was. Until recently, I remembered it was Goldheart. Natsu Goldheart Nite.

"You know what Gajeel." I said as I laid on the floor clutching my chest.

"What. Frozen Shadow?" Gajeel asked curiously at my question.

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Secret Art: Black Frozen Silk!**_" I yelled as I unleashed my secret art on Gajeel.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gajeel screamed as I unleashed my attack before falling on the floor in pain.

"HA. I WIN FROZEN SHADOW! THAT ATTACK DIDN'T PIERCE MY IRON SCALES!" Gajeel laughed as I rolled around in pain.

"WHERE'S SALAMANDER AT! I WANNA BEAT HIS PINK-HAIRED ASS!" Gajeel yelled into the air.

"I-I'M NOT DONE YET." I told Gajeel as I got up from the floor in pain.

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Frozen Cloaked Amaterasu!**_" I yelled as I unleashed my version of the Amaterasu spell.

"You still can penetrate my Iron Scales Frozen Shadow."

"Gajeel. I'm here to kick your ass." A familiar voice said from the distance

"Natsu." I said as I whispered to myself.

"Draco. This is my fight. get out." Natsu said to me coldly.

"No. Natsu this is OUR fight. Do you want to beat the crap out of him or wait." I told Natsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is probably my longest chapter yet.<strong>_

_**P.S. The Next Part will be called "Three-way Slaylock" and then "War: Aftermath"**_

_**Remember. R&R!**_


	7. War: Part 3 (Three-Way Slaylock)

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 6: War at Fairy Tail (Part 3: Three-way Slaylock)

* * *

><p>*In Phantom Lord*<p>

"No. Natsu this is OUR fight. Do you want to beat the crap out of him or wait." I told Natsu.

"Ok Draco. Let's do this! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with excitement in his eyes.

" RAAAGH! _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_"Natsu roared as he charged towards Gajeel.

"_**Iron Dragon's Club!**_" Gajeel yelled as he unleashed his attack on Natsu hitting him in the stomach.

"URGH. Ouch my stomach." Natsu said in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"Natsu. You alright?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu said with pain in his voice.

"That bastard hurt my son and his friends. He will pay for this." I said in my own thoughts.

"GAJEEL! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NATSU!." I screamed at Gajeel to tell him on what he did to Natsu.

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Frozen Cloaked Straight Comet!**_" I yelled as I unleashed my attack at Gajeel.

"_**Iron Dragon's Club!**_" Gajeel roared as he attempted to hit my attack like a ball.

"_** Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" Natsu roared as he unleashed his attack for the second time to cancel out Gajeel's attack.

"AH!" Gajeel screamed as my attack hit him.

"_**Iron Scales Reinforcement!**_"Gajeel roared as he unleashed his updated defense.

"Ah Shit. He's more powerful than he was before." Natsu and I said in unison.

"Take this. _**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs. **_Goodbye Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he aimed his attack towards Natsu.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT!" I said as I screamed to Natsu about Gajeel's oncoming attack.

As the attack neared towards Natsu I yelled out to take the damage from the attack.

" **_Demon Drive!_**" I yelled as I unleashed Drive for the second time in one day in my bloody and wounded appearance.

"WOW!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison on how they saw my drive.

"Gajeel. Prepare to get your ass beat!"

"_** Ice-Shadow Demon's True Secret Art: Black Cloaked Snow Silk!**_" I yelled as I released my true secret art.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed as the attack hit Gajeel.

"Natsu. This is your fight now. I'm going to take a rest here on the floor." I said as blood was rushing out of my mouth before I passed out.

"Draco. Draco. DRACO!" Natsu yelled as he seen me pass out from the use of my attack.

"HA! LOOKS LIKE YOUR FRIEND HERE USED UP ALL HIS MAGIC ENERGY! WEAK!" Gajeel laughed about my passed out form to Natsu.

"Draco. Darling. Get up. Our son needs you." A voice said.

"Mavis. Is that you?" I said as I finally recognized the voice.

"Mavis. I used my true secret art. I can't get up." I said to Mavis about what I did.

"Draco. It's okay. You can still fight. For our son's sake and the guild's sake also." Mavis told me what to do.

"Natsu. I'm still here to help you beat this jerk. for Levy, Jet, and Droy's sake." I told Natsu about what the fight is about.

"_** ICE-SHADOW DEMON'S BLACK SNOW ARMOR!**_" I yelled as I got back up.**_  
><em>**

"W-What. I thought you passed out from your attack." Gajeel said as he saw me get back up.

"**_Ice-Shadow Demon's Cloaked Frozen Katana._**" I said as I released my weapon-based spell.

"What happening Draco? Why do you now look like a knight?" Natsu said as he saw me in my knight form.

"Natsu. Let's end this." I said through the helm of my armor.

"_**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**_" Natsu said as he unleashed his attack on Gajeel's scales.

"GAJEEL! YOU'VE CROSSED FAIRY TAIL FOR THE LAST TIME!" I yelled at Gajeel for what he's done.

"_**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black**__** Last Goodbye!**_" I yelled as frozen black shadow's formed on my arms before releasing a blast powerful enough to be superior to my and the two dragon slayers roars.

"Salamander and You too Frozen Shadow. You guys win." Gajeel said before he became unconscious from his defeat.

"Natsu. Let's go back to the guild." I said to Natsu as friendly as I could.

"OK. Grab Lucy from that corner and bring her with us. You to Happy." Natsu told me grab the two in the corner shaking in awe from the battle they witnessed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're wondering how this story came to be. It came to me in a dream. Every chapter comes to me in a dream.<strong>_

_**P.S. Every Arc will be spilt into parts and they will have an aftermath in them**_

_**Remember. R&R!**_


	8. War: Aftermath

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 7: War at Fairy Tail (Aftermath)

* * *

><p>*Back at Fairy Tail*<p>

"Makarov looks like your all better." I said to him with a smile on my face.

"Thanks to Porlyuscia no doubt." Makarov said with an assured tone in the voice.

"Hey Makarov." I said to him asking him a question.

"Yes Draco." Makarov said as he answered my question

"When Me and Natsu were fighting Gajeel. Mavis came to me when I was knocked out." I said as I told him about what happened during the fight.

"What did she say to you?" Makarov answered in confusion.

"Mavis encouraged me to get up and fight. Typical Mavis. She always encouraged everyone to do their best." I said as I answered his question.

"I'm going to talk to Natsu and Cana about something." I said as I walked out of Makarov's office.

"Take your time Draco." Makarov said as he followed me out of his office.

* * *

><p>*Outside of the guild hall*<p>

"Hey Erza. Hall's coming along pretty great." I said as I met the red-headed sword mage.

"It's coming great Draco. After when this is finally done we should have a party." Erza said as she continued to work on the guild hall.

"See Ya Erza." I said as I walked away from the work site.

* * *

><p>*Later that night*<p>

"Whoa. This is ONE AWESOME PARTY!" I said in an excited tone due to the party's atmosphere.

"I know Draco. Come on. Drink something." A drunken Cana said in order for me to get something.

"Fine. But Cana. Your Drunk." I said to Cana about what she was now.

"Draco. Don't be a party downer. So get away from my girlfriend and let us be in peace." A drunken Natsu said to me in order for me to get away from Cana.

"Okay." I said as I proceeded to walk away from them.

"Wait. GIRLFRIEND. NATSU DRAGNEEL: BOYFRIEND OF THE CRASH MAGE GILDARTS CLIVE'S DAUGHTER!" I said as I turned my head to see those two make-out on a table.

"WHAT! THOSE TWO ARE DATING!" Everyone yelled at the same time due to the surprise of Natsu and Cana dating.

"Dear Mavis! What has this guild come to!" I said in agony at witnessing my son kiss Cana.

"Mira. I need a drink." I said to Mira due to witnessing those two kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: in description I forgot to mention I'll bend the story a bit.<strong>_

_**P.S. Next chapter will be a love filler chapter.**_


	9. The Dragon and The Card Dealer

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 8: The Dragon and The Card Dealer.

* * *

><p>*During The Party at Fairy Tail*<p>

"I can't believe my son's dating Gildarts' daughter! Makarov have you felt this way before?" I said to him with a worried voice and a drink in my hand.

"Yes. When my son Ivan was dating I reacted the same way you're acting." Makarov agreed with Me in the same tone in his voice as mine.

"Me and you both." I chuckled at what I said.

"Natsu's turning into a young man and charmer." I said as I admired Natsu's evolution from a tiny baby to what his is now.

"Cana. Why don't you and me come to my house." I heard Natsu say drunkenly as they both left the hall.

"I better follow them to see I they don't do anything nasty." I said to Makarov as I headed out of the guild hall.

"I agree with you on this." Makarov said as I was leaving

"Why's that?" I said as I wondered at what Makarov said.

"I did the same thing when Precht was guild master." Makarov said as I finally left the guild hall using my Shadow Travel.

* * *

><p>*Natsu's Hut*<p>

I finally found Natsu's house after searching around Magnolia looking for it. When I arrived I heard footsteps coming so hid then proceeded to hide in the bushes to not get caught.

"Cana. We are here." Natsu said drunkenly.

"Okay Natsu. Let's do this." Cana said as she took of her shirt and other garments.

"Same here Cana." Natsu said as he also took off his shirt and other garments.

"OK Cana get on the bed." Natsu said to Cana in their nude appearances.

"Sure Honey." Cana said as she did what Natsu demanded.

"Cana. I love you so much." Natsu said in his drunken state.

"Natsu. Fuck me hard with your 10 inch cock." Cana said seductively to the drunken dragon slayer.

**2 hours later.**

I hid in the bushes I looked through the window to see the both of them engaging in tons of sexual positions.

"Natsu. You're a good boyfriend. Now get me pregnant." Cana said in a drunkenly and seductively way.

"As you wish Cana." Natsu said as he grunted while fucking Cana's pussy.

I watched those two until they both fell asleep from fucking way too much.

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail: The Following Morning*<p>

"So did you find any activity about those two?" Makarov asked curiously

"Yeah." I said with a shocked look on my face.

"Well. What was it?" Makarov asked curiously for the second time.

"They had sex. A one-night stand. Mavis would kill Natsu if she found out." I said with a despaired tone in my voice.

"Like what I said last night. Yes I felt this way before." Makarov said in an assuring tone.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Natsu said as he and Cana came into the guild with happiness on their faces.

"NATSU & CANA!" Everyone yelled in unison except for Me and Makarov.

"Hey you two how'd you like the party last night?" I said curiously just wanting to know what they thought of it.

" It was awesome!" They both said in unison with excitement in their voices.

"What about the one-night stand you two had last night." I said with such a Gray-like way.

"WHAT!" Everyone including Natsu and Cana said in unison.

"And both of you two said you guys were dating and made-out on the table were Wakaba and Macao are."

"Oh god why!" Natsu said in agony.

"Hm. I feel hungry for something spicy and beer." Cana said as she walked towards Mira.

"Makarov. Did you hear what she said." I said as I whispered towards Makarov.

"Yes. It's just as I feared. Cana's pregnant with your grandchild." Makarov said as I looked in shock.

"Oh fuck my life." I said in despair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a one-time lemon. Also imagine what those two are doing in the lemon part.<strong>_

_**P.S: Next Chapter we start the Tower of Heaven Arc and The pairing is Cana X Natsu. Deal with it.**_

_**P.S.S: Is this the start of something big? Find out during the Tower Arc!**_


	10. Dawn of Heaven

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 9: Dawn of Heaven

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail*<p>

"Why!" I yelled in despair.

"I feel your pain Draco." Makarov said because he felt the same way.

"I think I'm going to Akane resort with Natsu's team." I said as I started to walk out of the guild.

"Why's that?" Makarov said as I continued to walk out.

"Wait. Loke only gave them five passes." Makarov yelled after I left the guild

"I'll pay for myself!" I shouted towards Makarov.

"Hey guys." I said to Grey, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"Oh. Hey Draco!" They all said in unison.

"Where are you guys going?" I said in curiosity.

"Akane Resort!" Lucy said in excitement.

"How are you guys going to pay?" I said in curiosity for the second time.

"With the tickets Loke gave us!" Lucy said happily

"I'll guess I'll go with you guys." I said very casually.

"HOW ARE YOU GONNA PAY!" Erza yelled in anger

"With my money." I said very casually for the second time.

"Fine. You can come with." Erza said coldly.

* * *

><p>*Akane Resort*<p>

"So this is Akane Resort?" I said while I looked around the place.

"Yeah. Now let's hit the BEACH!" Natsu yelled as he answered my question.

"YEAH!" Me, Lucy, Happy, and Grey said in excitement as we headed for the beach with Natsu.

"I'm heading to my room to take a nap." Erza said as she walked away from our group.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

"Where's Lucy?" I said as I wondered where the blonde mage went.

"She went to get Erza from her room." Grey said casually as he answered my question.

"Oh. How long do you think it will take her to come down." I said curiously on how long it would take the red-headed sword mage.

"Here I am!" Erza said as she came down to the casino.

"Let's play!" I said as I saw all the gambling machines around me.

"YEAH!" Everyone said in unison.

_**Few Minutes Later**_

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled at the slot machine because it took all my money.

"Don't worry it happens all the time here." A voice said from behind me.

"Really." I said as I turned around to see a block shaped man behind me.

"Yeah." The block shaped man said as he answered my question.

"Machines. They always cheat." I said as I remember the last time a machine took my money.

"True. True." The block shaped man said in agreement.

As I turned my head I saw the block shaped man point a revolver at Natsu's head and I saw a few other people staring at Erza menacingly.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile at Cana's Place*<p>

"BLARGH! That's the second time I threw up today." Cana said as she threw up into the toilet in her bathroom.

"Uh. Better check the test." Cana said as she left the toilet

"Positive. Damn you Natsu for getting me pregnant." Cana sighed as she looked at the test.

"I better tell him when he gets back." Cana said with a worried tone in her voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next Chapter's called "Casino Royale"<strong>_

_**P.S. Yes I forgot some stuff but it'll be in the next chapter.**_


	11. Spells Descriptions 1

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Spell Descriptions 1**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ice-Shadow Demon's Rage - Draco unleashes a basic type of roar and bellow used by God and Dragon Slayers except leaving a heavy amount of <strong>**destruction in its wake**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Talon - Draco turns his feet solid and unleashes a solid drop kick sending his foes across the battlefield.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Raging Fist - Basically like Natsu's Iron Fist but with Draco's experience and abilities its way ****powerful compared to Natsu's.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Wave - Draco sends a crescent-shaped spell knocking over foes.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon Drive - Increases Draco's abilities and offense big time**

**Ice Shadow Demon's Blast - Draco sends an orb of ice and shadow's at enemies blowing them away.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Cloaked Katana - A mass of ice and shadow takes the shape and sharpness of said blade**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Snow Armor - Draco encases himself in a suit of white glassy obsidian that has the effects of said demon on it.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Secret Art: Black Snow Silk - Draco puts his own magic energy into his finger tips and rushes at his foe while causing pain at the same time.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Frozen Cloaked Amaterasu Draco basically uses formula 28 of the spell but with the effects of ice and shadow.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Frozen Cloaked Straight Comet - Draco sends a controlled frozen shadowed variation blast that can be controlled in various directions.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's True Secret Art: Black Cloaked Snow Silk - An enhanced version of the original but it deals more damage and causes more pain to Draco.**

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Last Goodbye - Draco sends a fusion of Blast, Straight Comet, and Rage at his foes to deliver the same damage a Black Cloaked Snow Silk without harming himself.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will put up spell descriptions <strong>_**_every time if you guys want to know what a spell does._**

**_P.S. From this you can decide what your favorite spell Draco uses in his magic arsenal._**


	12. Draco's Appearance

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Draco's Appearance**_

* * *

><p>Eye Color: Blue with a hazel tint.<p>

Hair Color: Black with Silver and Red Highlights.

Height: 5"7 1/2

Weighs: 182 lbs.

Skin Color: Tan

Clothes: Ripped Robes with metal armor casing around them. Black and Red sandals and fingerless gloves.

* * *

><p>I Will give you a spell that Draco will use in the story that has to be put into this chapter to describe it.<p>

**PRIMAL TITANIC DEMON: **Draco grows to the size of Makarov's giant form but his skin becomes black and frozen as if he's the frozen night sky itself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Will the "Silver" Part be of something big?<strong>_

**_P.S. Find out in the Grand Magic Games Arc. Coming in 2015._**

**_P.S.S This is Draco's first appearance his appearance will be changed throughout the story._**


	13. CASINO ROYALE!

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 10: CASINO ROYALE!**_

* * *

><p>"Who are you guys? And quit staring at Erza it's creeping me out." I said with frustration in my voice.<p>

"Name's Wally and these guys are Sho, Simon, and Millianna." Wally said as he introduced himself and his associates with a revolver to Natsu's head.

"Yo." Sho said casually as he introduced himself.

"Hello." Simon said in the same way Sho said.

"Hello!" Millianna said cheerfully as she introduced herself.

"What's your name?" They said in unison as they asked me my name.

"Draco and these are Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy, and Erza the person who you're staring at." I said as I introduced myself and the others.

"Well. Let's get this fight started!" The four said in unison.

"Why's that?" Erza asked dumbfounded at their response.

"Because we're going to kidnap you Erza for Jellal!" Sho said in a dark mannerly tone.

"You're not taking her!" Natsu and I shouted together in protest

"**Dark Moment!**" Simon yelled as he unleashed his spell.

"**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Rift!**" I said as I countered his spell before it could fully take effect.

Slowly bit by bit the rift consumed Simon's spell until it became nothing until he realized it.

"FUCK! NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA KIDNAP HER!" Wally yelled in fury after he seen what I did to Simon's spell.

"**Nekōsoku Tube!**" Millianna yelled as she unleashed her cat-based binding spell on Erza.

"Millianna. Let me out of this." Erza screamed as she tried to free herself from Millianna's binds.

"Good Job. Let's GO!" Sho yelled to Millianna congratulating her on binding Erza with her spell.

"_Destroy them like you did to Czar!_" A voice said in my head evilly._  
><em>

"_**I thought I locked you UP!**_" I yelled to the voice in my head.

Czar. I miss that guy he was my best friend but I accidentally killed him due to my magic overpowering one day when we where both 21. After that I locked the voice up in my head ever since. But he also tried to **ACTUALLY **kill me a few times. Poor bastard. I miss him still to this day.

"DRACO!" A voice said as I snapped back into reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes. I know this is how the kidnapping fully doesn't go as in the anime and manga it's just my take on it.<strong>_

_**P.S. Sorry this took so long had to think of the **_**_dialogue before continuing._**

**_P.S.S. The second flashback will be after chapter 15 or so based on what arc we're in._****_ Czar is Russian for King so I made his name an honor to RAVE. Hiro's last work before FT._**


	14. Czar and The Voice's appearance

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Character Description 2: Czar and The Voice**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Voice<strong>

Height: 5"6 1/3

Weight: 198 lbs.

Hair Color: Grey with dark red highlights.

Hair Type: Freed's way but more spiked

Clothes: Blue vest with Black ice designs over it along with matching pants and boots to follow.

Skin Color: Tan with a grayish tint.

Eyes: Black pupils, Red Irises, and Black Sclera

Ears: Pointed with spiked tips

Magic: To Be Revealed

* * *

><p><strong>Czar<strong>

Height: 5"5 1/2

Weight: 200 lbs.

Hair Type: Short

Hair Color: Blond with a silver and red tint

Clothes: Black Sash with green baggy pants and dark blue shoes

Magic: Fire Make

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next Chapter will be To the Tower.<strong>_

_**P.S. The Voice is a antagonist Draco will face during this arc.**_

**_P.S.S. This Day was a double-update and Draco was character descriptions 1._**


	15. To the Tower

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 11: To the Tower**_

* * *

><p>"Huh." I said as the voice that sounded like Grey brought me back from my mind.<p>

"Dude. When you were just standing there staring off into space they took Erza!" Grey yelled as he continued to tell me of what happened.

"Did they say where they were going?" I asked quickly where the four assailants took Erza.

"They said they're taking her to a place called "The Tower of Heaven." Lucy said as she answered my question.

"I've been to that place before." I said in a surprised way when they mentioned the tower's name.

"Really. When?" The group asked me in a curious way as they wanted to know when I went there.

"I traveled there during its slave revolt." I said causally as I admitted that I had been there before.

"Slave Revolt?" The group asked me in a curious way for the second time.

"During the revolt I saw tons of damage and I also saw a little one-eyed red-haired girl." I told the group casually as I told them what I saw during the revolt.

"One-eyed red-haired girl?" Grey and Natsu said as they thought carefully about what I said.

"Erza!" Grey and Natsu shouted as the memory of Erza joining Fairy Tail came to them.

"Erza? That description couldn't be her!" Lucy said with disbelief as she didn't believe what the two of them said.

"Lucy. It's true" Natsu said calmly as he told Lucy that it was true.

"Natsu." Grey said to his best friend calmly.

"What?" Natsu said as he answered Grey in his usual tone

"Let me tell Lucy." Grey said calmly as he asked Natsu for permission to tell the story.

"OK" Natsu said calmly as he closed his mouth and waited for Grey to speak.

"When Erza first joined Fairy Tail she was just wearing rags and what seemed to be an eye-patch over her eye. Master Makarov took Erza to Porlyuscia to get her a new eye and basically when they came back you see the Erza we see today." Grey said calmly as he started and finished the story.

"Let's go to the tower then." I said calmly as I started walking out of the casino with Juvia, Grey, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well were here we go.<strong>_

_**P.S. Sorry Juvia didn't say anything next chapter I'll have her say something.**_

**_P.S.S. N/A_**


	16. Heaven

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 12: Heaven**_

* * *

><p>"UGH!" Natsu groaned in the boat as his motion sickness took a toll on him.<p>

"Does this happen often?" Juvia and I asked in uncertainty about Natsu's condition.

"Unfortunately. Yes." Lucy, Happy, and Grey said simultaneously answering mine and Juvia's question.

"I think I smell danger and were almost there." I said as we were approaching the tower's main land.

"How are we gonna get in?" Grey asked wondering how were going to get into the tower.

"_This magic coming from the tower seems vaguely familiar?_" I thought as we continued to approach the tower from the boat.

"It's decided then!" Grey yelled in excited as something happened when I was lost in my head again.

"What's decided?" I said in confusion at what Grey said.

"Were going into the tower through the water." Lucy said as she answered my question.

"Going through the water is your guys way of getting in." I said I told them about how I'm getting inside.

"Ok. What's your way of getting in wise guy." Grey said angrily.

"**Ice-Shadow Demon's Portal!**" I said as I unleashed my method of traveling over long distances.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Grey said angrily as I stepped through the portal into the tower.

"Let's go!" I heard the others say when I was already through the portal.

* * *

><p>*Later at The Tower*<p>

"God Damn It. I'm all soaked." Lucy and Natsu said while the shirtless Grey and Juvia said nothing.

"Never mind that. Let's get Erza and leave this place." I said as I told the others to shut up and look for Erza.

"Ok. Let's split up. Me and Happy will go left while Lucy and Juvia go right, and finally Grey and Draco go in a direction which fits you best." Natsu said as he told me and the others where to go.

"Sure." We all said in unison.

"Natsu. Hang on." I said as I stopped Natsu to give him something.

"What?" Natsu said as before he walked out.

"Take this." I said handing him Mavis' bracelet which she gave me for our first date.

"Okay." Natsu said as I handed him the bracelet.

After giving Mavis' bracelet to Natsu I headed out the door and followed the two girls before taking a right were the cells of the tower were located. As I stopped in the middle of cell's floor I started to gain pain worse than death but with a voice whispering something I couldn't hear with the voice coming out of my head.

"**IT'S TIME! HAAAAAA!" **The Voice laughed manically as it took a humanoid shape of a Tan skinned Grey spiked haired man with dark red highlights wearing a Blue vest, matching pants, and boots but with pointed ears and red eyes.

"YOU!" I said angrily as I saw The Voice's physical form for the first time.

"**LET'S FIGHT!**" The Voice happily said with a little maniacal tone to his voice.

"I couldn't agree more." I said agreeing with The Voice for a one-on-one fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>__**Next Time is Battle of The Minds or a better title.**_

_**P.S. **_**_Some chapter's may be revised over Christmas and this maybe revised._**

**_P.S.S. After the next chapters I'll give a history about how I came up with Draco._**

**_PM or Review to tell me how you are liking it so far._**


	17. Dragon's and Voices

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 13: Dragon's and Voices.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>LET'S FIGHT!<strong>" The Voice happily said with a little maniacal tone to his voice.

"I couldn't agree more." I said agreeing with The Voice for a one-on-one fight.

"HA!" The Voice said as his fist connected with my face.

"UGH!" I yelled as I felt the pain from the blow.

"**Cosmic Blood Fang!**" The Voice yelled as he unleashed his second blow.

"**Ice-Shadow Shield!**" I said guarding against his blow with my dark and frozen shield.

"Get the FUCK OVER HERE YOU CUNT! AND LET ME KILL! YOU!" The Voice said manically with tons of anger put into his voice.

"Take this. **Ice-Shadow Demon's Zweihander Katana!**" I said as I unleashed my katana's true form to strike the voice.

"HA! You think you can beat me! I'm YOU! YOUR INNER MOTHERFUCKING DARKNESS! Now die." The Voice said as he blocked my attack with his own bare hands.

"**Frozen Midnight Crash!**" I said as I brought down my sword on The Voice.

When the dust cleared I saw he was wearing plate armor in the color of black and red. With closer inspection I saw no dents put onto the armor what so ever after I put all my strength into that attack to damage him but it completely failed.

"Well then. I guess it's my turn. **Cosmic Blood Gauntlet-Swords!**" The Voice said as his armor's gauntlets were changing into two separate red swords with his fists being encased inside of the hilts of the swords.

"**Frozen Cloaked Armor!**" I said as I prepared myself from his flurry of attacks.

"**Blood Pulsar**" The Voice said as he unleashed a beam of crimson energy from his swords straight towards me.

"**Frigid Shade!**" I said as I brought down the sword on the beam which ended up splitting it in two.**  
><strong>

_BOOM!_

"HA. Do you honestly think you can save your son's friend from an asshole who thinks he's trying to revive your younger brother!" The Voice said revealing what I had wondered the entire time since I got into this tower.

"**Ice-Shadow Demon's Raging Thrust!**" I said as I charged towards The Voice with my sword in my hand.

"**Cosmic Guard!**" The Voice said as he guarded himself against my attack.

After the attack connected I noticed I finally got a dent onto his armor. Finally I think I can put this battle into my favor as long as I don't get severely injured in the process.

"You dented my armor. Now IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS! **COSMIC BLOOD BOW!**" The Voice screamed as he noticed what I did to his armor and as he turned his sword into one huge longbow.

"**Frozen Midnight Siege!**" I said as I unleashed a torrent blast of ice and shadows towards The Voice so that I could dent his armor further.

"HA! TAKE THIS! **BLOODY** **COSMIC HYPER-FLARE BARRAGE!** DIE! HA! HA! HA!" The Voice screamed manically as he launched a continuous wave of dark crimson arrows at my torrent in his attempt to overpower it.

"When will you ever fall!" I said as our attacks clashed into one huge explosion leveling the entire room and shattering damaging both of our armors.

"I WILL NEVER FALL! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" The Voice screamed angrily at what I said.

"Yes. You. WILL! HA! **ICE-SHADOW DEMON'S FAMILIAR: CZAR!**" I said angrily as I summoned Czar's spirit as my familiar in order for him to help me win this fight against this pompous asshole who lives inside my god damn head.

"Draco. Is this that thing in your head you told me about." Czar said as he looked at The Voice.

"Yeah. Why?" I said as I wondered what Czar meant by what he said.

"Let's end this. **FIRE-MAKE: ARROWS!**" Czar said as he launched his full-front assault on The Voice.

"Won't this use up my magic." I said curiously to Czar as he and The Voice were firing their arrows at each other.

"Nope. Only mine." He said calmly as he focused on battling The Voice.

"Oh!" I said surprised at what Czar said about him using his own magic while he's my familiar and dead after all.

"So. You gonna continue on fighting or am I gonna just stand here and protect your ass." Czar said as he and The Voice were still firing their arrows at each other.

"I'm gonna fight! **Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Bow!**" I said unleashing my ranged weapon.

"That's the spirit Draco!" Czar said happily as I got back and fought with all of my might.

"AW! Baby came back out to play!" The Voice said happily as I came back out to fight with Czar at my side.

"** Cold Midnight Harpoon ****Barrage!**" I said as I launched another torrent of ice and shadows at The Voice.

"**Fire-Make: Ultra ****Inferno Bolt!**" Czar said as he launched his last attack before fading back into my body to rest.

"**Warm Dawn's Hell Barrage!**" I said as I unleashed mine and Czar's joint attack at The Voice.

"**Cosmic Blood Guard!**" The Voice said with a panicked tone in his voice before the attack rendered and knocked him completely unconscious.

"Now your going back into my god damn head an I'll make sure I'll lock you up tighter than you were the last time." I said as I grabbed the voice and raised him up into the air until he was flowing back into my head again. Now all I have to do is get out of here and see what Natsu's up to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>__**Next Time is Heaven's Wrath.**_

_**P.S. Why the Chapter is called Dragon's and Voices it's because Draco is latin for Dragon.**_**_  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. This might be my longest and most AWESOME chapter ever! This is so Zeref and Draco Approved._**


	18. Heaven's Wrath (Part 1)

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 14: Heaven's Wrath (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it. I can't believe that fight took that much out of me. I have felt this tired since my battle with Igneel and Metalicana." I said as I walked aimlessly around the building to find Natsu.<strong><br>**

_BAM!_

"What the hell was that?" I said as I rushed towards the noise came from.

"**Dark Magic: Tendrils!**" I heard coming from a room just around the corner from where I was at.

As I got closer and finally reach the room I could hear more talking coming from it. When I poked my head inside it I saw Erza fight a Blue-Haired Man who looks like Siegrain from The Magic Council. Guy must be his brother I'll have to introduce myself to him.

"Ah! You must be Jellal. Siegrain's brother I presume?" I said as I approached the man cautiously.

"Brother? You mean thought projector." Jellal said with a smile on his face as he corrected me.

"What do you mean thought projector?" Erza said with a confused tone with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Jellal. I easily figured that out a long time ago. Even when I when I was on-duty with The Magic Council." I said revealing to the both of them about me already knowing about Jellal's façade and me working for The Magic Council.

"Damn YOU! **Dark Magic: Binding Snake!**" Jellal roared angrily as he proceeded to unleash a binding spell towards me.

"AHHH!" Erza screamed as she took the spell's hit instead of me.

"Erza. You'll make a fine sacrifice for the Great Lord Zeref!" Jellal manically said to Erza about resurrecting my younger brother.

"Erza!" Natsu said as he came screaming from the air.

"Natsu!" Me and Erza said in unison at seeing Natsu.

"Another one! DAMN IT!" Jellal roared at the sight of seeing Natsu.

"YOU MADE ERZA CRY!" Natsu screamed due to him seeing Erza's tears.

"What about me." I said sulking in the corner in the room.

"AND YOU MADE DRACO GO A BIT EMO FOR A FEW SECONDS!" Natsu screamed again as he realized that I was in the corner sulking.

"HA! LOOKS LIKE I'VE WOKEN A DRAGON BY BREAKING HIS FRIENDS!" Jellal roared as he bragged about breaking Natsu.

"It's not over yet Natsu." I said calmly walking over to Natsu.

"I know. Say. Wanna fight this bastard." Natsu said in his usual, excited tone as I looked on with a smile on my face.

"Bring it on!" Jellal said as he urged Me and Natsu to fight him.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with an excited grin.

"Well. Let's do this. **Ice-Shadow Demon's Familiar: Miles Accipiter!**" I said as I unleashed my second familiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>__**Next Time is Heaven's Wrath (Part 2)**_

_**P.S. There is going to be a couple of intermission chapters so part 2 would come until **_**_tomorrow or Friday.  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. Yes. Draco fought Igneel and Metalicana and Won._**


	19. Spell Descriptions 2

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Spell Descriptions 2: **_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ice-Shadow Shield: <strong>Draco summons a dark-colored ice shield to protect him from oncoming and incoming attacks.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Zweihander Katana: **Draco's sword grows five inches more and gains a demon-shaped pommel and guard extending to the beginning of the blade.

**Frozen Midnight Crash: **Draco brings down the sword on his opponent instantly knocking them out.

**Frigid Shade: **Draco swings his sword diagonally which destroy's anything it slices.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Raging Thrust: **Draco charges forward and spins around cutting everything around into submission.

**Frozen Midnight Siege: **Draco charges a ball of ice and shadows at his opponent and releasing a torrent of ice and shadow.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Familiar: Czar: **Draco summons Czar's spirit to help him in battle which grants Draco limited use of Fire-Make magic for a limited time.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Black Bow: **Draco's sword transforms into a large black longbow with a red hand guard and silver string.

**Cold Midnight Harpoon Barrage: **Draco unleashes a blast of dark blue arrows at his opponent damaging them.

**Warm Dawn's Hell Barrage: **Draco unleashes a barrage of dark purple arrows made from his and Czar's magic causing a instant knockout on an opponent.

**Ice-Shadow Demon's Familiar: Miles Accipiter: Effect to be shown!**

* * *

><p><strong>Czar's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fire-Make: Arrows: <strong>Czar first summons a bow made out of fire and then proceeds to shoot out a hail of arrows at his opponents in rapid succession.

**Fire Make: Ultra Inferno Bolt: **Czar shoots a bolt of raging fire destroy everything in it's wake.

* * *

><p>The Voice's<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmic Blood Fang: <strong>The Voice's engulf's his fist in light red magic and brings down his both of his fist like a hammer.

**Cosmic Blood Gauntlet-Swords: Effect in Story**

**Blood Pulsar: Effect in Story**

**Cosmic Guard: Basically it's his armor mentioned in the story.  
><strong>

**Cosmic Blood Bow: Effect in Story.**

**Cosmic Blood Guard: It's the enhanced version of the armor.**

**Bloody Cosmic Hyper-Flare Barrage: Half Effect in Story; Full will be later.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Effect in story means that the effect is basically listed in the story.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**P.S. N/A**_**_  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. N/A_**


	20. Miles Appearance

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Miles Accipiter's appearance**_

* * *

><p><strong>Height: 6"2<strong>

**Weights: 193 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Brown with Red High lights**

**Hair type: Mard Geer's way.**

**Clothes: Black Jacket with silver flame designs on it, Red Pants, and Grey Boots.**

**Magic: Silver ****Phoenix King**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now on to Part 2.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**P.S. N/A**_**_  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. N/A_**


	21. Heaven's Wrath (Part 2)

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 15: Heaven's Wrath (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with an excited grin.<p>

"Well. Let's do this. **Ice-Shadow Demon's Familiar: Miles Accipiter!**" I said as I unleashed my second familiar.

As soon as I said those words a pillar of silver fire erupted behind me and from it stepped out a man with long messy wearing a black jacket with silver flame designs on it, red pants, and grey boots came up and approached me wrapping his arm around me.

"Ah. What do want this time." He said calmly as he had his arm around me.

"I just want you to help me and Natsu here beat Jellal a.k.a Siegrain a.k.a asshole." I told him why I summoned him.

"You know you need to quit telling your life story to the reader. Right." Miles pointed out as he unintentionally broke the fourth wall.

"Fuck You. Just help." I said as I scolded Miles for breaking the fourth wall.

"Okay. Fine but I don't know what the point is." Miles bitched as he walked towards Jellal.

"Is he like your version of Aquarius?" Erza asked curiously after hearing what Miles said.

"Sadly. Yes. But he is respectful sometimes. Unlike Aquarius." I said as I answered Erza's question.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH!" Miles yelled furiously as I compared him to Aquarius.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu said as he punched Jellal in the fucking face.

_WHAM!_

"**Silver ****Phoenix King's Claw!**" Miles said as he brought his heel down on Jellal's head.

_WHAM!_

"**Ice-Shadow Demon's Grand Fury!**" I said as I launched my breath attack at Jellal.

_BOOM!_

After the blast cleared the three of us were stunned to see Jellal perfectly fine except with his jacket melted off due to the intensity of the blast's temperature.

"HA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" Jellal said as he laughed at the failure of our attack not damaging him.

"YOU BASTARD! RAAGH!" Natsu said as he charged towards Jellal with looks of fury in his eyes.

As Natsu charged towards Jellal I noticed a glowing yellow aura surrounding Jellal and I suddenly remembered the type of magic and spell that has that aura in it. Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor. When Natsu finally approached Jellal he sped around the room trying to make the three of us put our guard down and as suddenly I saw Jellal charge up a spell towards the three of us.

"Take this. **Grand Chariot!**" Jellal said as he finally unleashed his spell towards the three of us.

"Shit. MILES!" I yelled to Miles as soon as the symbols of the spell began to appear onto the floor.

"GOT IT!" Miles said as he

"**SILVER PHOENIX KING'S GRAND DOME!**" Miles said as he protected the three of us by unleashing a fiery-silver dome-shaped shield.

_BOOM!_

As soon as the dust from the blast from the two spells began to clear up there was scattered chunks of the etherion-infused lacrima surrounding the area of the entire battleground. As I got up from the dome I saw Jellal charge a black sphere of magic towards the three of us.

"TAKE THIS! **ALTAIRIS!**" Jellal said manically as he launched the sphere towards the three of us.**  
><strong>

"**FROZEN NIGHT SHEAR!**" I said as I unleashed my spell cutting the sphere in half in the process of doing so.**  
><strong>

"Draco. You don't have your sword on you. How are you are you able to use that spell without it." Miles said as he saw me slice the sphere in half before his very eyes.

"I cut it with my own strength Miles." I said calmly answering Miles question.

"RAGH! YOU BASTARDS! **ALTAIRIS!**" Jellal screamed in frustration as I cut his first Altairis in half with my own bare hands.

"Shit. I'm fading!" Miles screamed as he realized he was fading back into my body.

"ERZA, NATSU, DRACO!" A voice came running into the room before it was hit by Altairis.

"SIMON!" Me, Natsu, and Erza said in unison at the sight of seeing him taking Altairis' effect.

"Ha. He was weak." Jellal said mockingly at Simon's death.

"Simon wasn't weak. He was strong. Strong as you will ever will be! HAAAAAAAAA! **Black Ice Breaker: Formula 12!**" I said angrily right before charging at Jellal due to what he said about Simon.

As I was charging towards Jellal I saw Natsu pick up a piece of the etherion-infused lacrima and it. To me it meant one thing I heard once before in my life Dragon Force. But right before my foot connected with Jellal's face I stopped and closed my eyes as I remembered those words the wise "Fire Dragon King Igneel" once said to me.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback*<em>

_"Looks like I beat you two lizards." I said to The Fire Dragon and The Iron Dragon after I beat them._

_"Hm. Igneel. Are you thinking the same thing as me?" Metalicana said to Igneel asking him if he knew something that he was wondering about._

_"Yes. His strength matches on par with Dragon Force and probably with both Dragon AND Demon Force __altogether." Igneel said to Metalicana as he answered his question._

_"What's Force?" I asked in confusion about what the both of them were talking about._

_"Force. Is when power is increased during battle. That's what the two of us used on you but we utterly failed." Igneel said as he answered my question._

_"How is it achieved?" I asked Igneel on how it was achieved._

_"It could be achieved by eating items with high-magic properties and emotions." Igneel said as he answered my question._

_"Oh. If you and the other dragons. Because I can tell from the magic presence in the air. Raise human children make them my adopted blood heirs. Only one of them will actually be true blood-related a pink-haired boy named Natsu. My son." I said as I told my demand to the two dragons as I walked away._

_"It shall be done." The two dragons said in unison acknowledging my demand._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

><p><em>*Back at The Present*<em>

As I opened my eyes I saw Jellal beaten to the ground with Natsu standing all cool-looking over Jellal.

"Is it over." I asked curiously wanting to know if the fight was truly over.

"Yes." Natsu and Erza said in unison.

"Good." I said with a sign of relief in my voice as we walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next time is Dusk of Heaven.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**P.S. Miles name means Hawk Soldier in latin referring to his magic.**_**_  
><em>**

**_P.S.S. "Broke the fourth wall" is common in fanfic's also told you there'd be a flashback._**


	22. Dusk of Heaven

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 16: Dusk of Heaven**_

* * *

><p>As we walked out of the room I broke away from the two of them after I saw a liquid-type etherion type lacrima. As I touched I got slowly sucked into it after putting my right arm into it and as soon as I put my arm into the lacrima Natsu and Erza turned their heads around to see my partial body encased inside the lacrima.<p>

"DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Natsu and Erza yelled in unison after they seen my partial body encased in the lacrima.

"This is maybe unstable due to the blast from the Etherion beam. So in short I'm sacrificing myself so this place doesn't blow up." I said to the both of the putting the rest of my body inside the lacrima and after I said that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>*<em>Dream in Etherion Lacrima*<em>

As I woke I saw a scene of my own funeral with a speech being delivered by The Magic Council.

"Where I am?" I said confused about wondering where I am.

"Draco Nite. He was a great man to everyone around him, great husband to Fairy Tail's First Master, and a great friend to us all of us. So we The Magic Council. Have decided to award him and give him a spot on The Ten Wizard Saints." The Council said as Fairy Tail listened deeply at what they said.

"NO! DRACO'S NOT DEAD!" Natsu roared angrily at The Magic Council due to their eulogy.

"Natsu. Draco's dead and there nothing we can do about it." Erza said as she held Natsu down on the ground due to what he said to The Magic Council.

As I watched the rest of the unfold I slowly faded back into reality.

* * *

><p>*Outside the Tower*<p>

"Natsu." I said as I teared up at the sight of seeing Natsu crawling towards the sand on the beach.

"Draco. Never do that again." Natsu said as I saw him standing on the beach.

"OK." I said to Natsu calmly as I tried to get up from the ground.

After Natsu help me get up from the ground Sho, Millianna, Wally, and our group all got into two separate boats and watched as the tower crumbled to pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next time is<strong>__** Fighting Festival: Beginning.**_

_**P.S. In the Next Arc I'll have a shocker surprise for all of you.**_

**_P.S.S. PM me if you have any idea on what I should call you guys _**

**_P.S x3. Also not my best work. well stay tuned. There will be a flashback about the the three saying their goodbyes._**


	23. Fighting Fest Prelude: Return

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 17: Fighting Festival Prelude: Return.**_

* * *

><p>It took three days to get back to the guild after we said our goodbyes. As we approached the guild hall all of us were quite surprised at what happened to the guild hall. It was now rebuilt with a new design with a café, full access to the second floor, souvenir shop, a pool, and amusement center.<p>

"WOW!" Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Lucy said as I just stood there admiring the guild's new look.

"Welcome back. I'd like to introduce you guys to two new members of our guild." Makarov said to us as we walked into the guild hall.

"Great. Who are they!" I said clapping my hands in excitement about wondering about what Makarov was going to say.

"The first is JUVIA LOCKSER!" Makarov said loudly as he went to introduce the first new member of the guild.

"Hi guys. And Juvia's beloved Gray-sama." Juvia said happily at the sight of seeing us.

"Gray looks like you got yourself a stalker." I whispered to Grey about what Juvia just said a few seconds ago.

"I know." Grey said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Now. For the second member. GAJEEL REDFOX!" Makarov said loudly for the second time as he introduce the second newest member of the guild.

"GOD DAMN IT! CAN YOU STOP YELLING!" Gajeel screamed at Makarov about his yelling.

"Why didn't I realize it sooner. Gajeel is my second son through Metalicana. Better keep it a secret until the time is right." I thought to myself at the sudden realization that Gajeel was my adopted son through Metalicana.

"Natsu. Can I talk to you for a moment." Cana said as she came up and grabbed Natsu to talk to him about her pregnancy.

"Sure." Natsu said in a confused tone as he walked away from the group with Cana.

"WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE!" I heard Natsu scream from another room.

"What can't be?" The guild except Makarov asked in a confused tone.

"Cana's pregnant." Me and Makarov said calmly in unison as we revealed Cana's pregnancy to the entire guild.

"WHAT!" The entire guild except me, Natsu, Cana, Mira, and Makarov said in shock about one of their hottest members being pregnant.

"Yeah!" Mira said quietly due to the excitement.

"Makarov. I'm gonna leave for a bit and come back with a few guest if that's okay with you." I asked Makarov if I could leave because I had somewhere else to be.

"Ok." Makarov said as he let me leave the guild hall.

"I'll see you in a bit." I told Makarov as I left the guild building through a portal.

* * *

><p>*Huge Castle-like Guild Building<em>*<em>

"So you've returned." A tall, lean young man with long black wavy hair said as he seen me walk into the building through a portal.

"Yes." I said calmly as I looked down and talked with the young man.

"What took you so long?" The man said as he wondered where I was at.

"My son's friend and guild ran into a few problems along the way so I had to stay and help out with them. Also I'm gonna be a grandpa." I said calmly to the young man as I told him where I was at.

"Oh." The young man said surprised as he heard what happened.

"Oh indeed. I have devised a plan for me to take Jackal and Silver with me to Fairy Tail. Would you care to join inside this plan Mard Geer." I said to Mard calmly as I told him about my plan to take two people and him from the building with me.

"Sure and I'll get them." Mard said as he went to get Silver and Jackal.

"No need. We're already here." A tall black hair bearded man said as he walked into the building with a Dark blond, one-eyed animal man-hybrid.

"Ah. Silver and Jackal." Mard said calmly at the sight of seeing the two come into the building.

"Now because you two are here let's go." I said as I opened up a portal to Fairy Tail.

"Great." They all said as we stepped through the portal.

"Remember. No destruction this is my wife's and son's guild." I said strictly to Jackal as to remember the last time we visited a guild.

"Fine. Whatever." Jackal sighed as he walked through the portal.

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail*<p>

"I'm Back!" I said as I stepped through the portal into the guild's main hall.

"Draco. FIGHT ME!" Natsu said as he came up and tried and punch me.

"DON'T TALK TO LORD DRACO LIKE THAT!" Jackal yelled at Natsu because he tried to punch me.

"Dad." Grey said as he saw Silver standing right next to Mard.

"Grey. Your Alive!" Silver said in surprised as he saw Grey and went to run up to hug him.

"Lord Draco?" Makarov said in a confused way asking about what Jackal said earlier.

"Oh. I haven't told you." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Told us what." The entire guild said in confusion about what I said.

"I'm the brother of the Dark Mage Zeref!" I said with a grin on my face.

"WHAT!" The entire guild said in surprise at what I said.

"Silver. Your Clothes." Jackal said as he noticed that Silver's clothes where missing.

"Fuck!" Silver said as he realized that he was wearing no clothes.

"Just like Grey." The entire guild said as they realized where Grey actually got his stripping habit from.

"Anyway. I need to do something real fast." I said as I walked toward the steps underneath the guild.

"What's he doing?" Mira asked as I walked past Makarov towards the door leading to the underground part of the guild.

"Shit. Is he going to release her." Makarov thought as he saw me walk towards the underground part of the guild.

As soon as I reached the floor on the guild's underground level I saw two huge doors and proceeded to open the doors releasing light and a crystal that contained Mavis' body. As soon I approached the crystal I punched open it and released Mavis' body.

"Draco." Mavis said weakly as she got up from the floor after I released her from the crystal.

"Mavis. I nearly fell to the dark side of magic." I told Mavis as she asked me what happened while she was trapped in the crystal as I picked her off the ground.

"Natsu's grown. He's got a kid on the way. Also we have more kids." I said as I told Mavis how Natsu's grown up within the past few days.

"Oh!" Mavis said in surprise as she teared up as she heard how her little baby grown up and news of more kids.

"You better switch to your older form." I said to Mavis as we left the doors and headed up the steps.

"Yeah and can I have a bit of your clothes." Mavis said as she realized she was naked.

"Sure." I said as I handed Mavis my shirt.

As soon as me and Mavis came up from the underground door everyone was surprised at the sight of seeing a tall woman of Lucy stature with long, flowing blonde hair especially Makarov alongside me.

"WOW!" Mavis said as she looked around the new guild hall.

"Who is this?" Erza asked as she wondered who Mavis was.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Natsu's mother, and this guild's first master Mavis Vermillion or should I say Mavis Nite." I said as I introduced Mavis to the entire guild.

"Mom. MOM!" Natsu said as he ran up crying to Mavis to give her a hug.

"Wait. If her last name is Nite then that means Natsu's name is Natsu Nite." Lucy said in confusion as she wondered about Natsu's heritage.

"Yes." Mavis said as she confirmed what Lucy wondered as she hugged Natsu.

"Wait. Natsu if Mavis is your mom then that means. Draco." Cana wondered the same thing as Lucy.

"Yes. I am Natsu's dad. Natsu you can go ahead and punch me." I said as I finally confessed to being Natsu's dad to the entire guild.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu roared as he charged so he could punch me.

"Natsu." I tried to tell Natsu why I left him.

"YOU LEFT ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE ALL THESE YEARS INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME ALONE!" Natsu said as he was punching me on the ground and telling me about what happened in his life after I left him.

"NATSU STOP!" Makarov said as he tried to get Natsu to stop punching me.

"NATSU STOP OR NO FIRE OR FOOD FOR A WEEK!" Cana said as she finally got Natsu to stop punching me.

"Get Mest over here." I told Makarov weakly before falling completely unconscious.

"Erza. Take Draco to the infirmary!" Mira said with a worried tone as she seen me unconscious due to a major beating from Natsu.

"Hang on. We got this." Mavis and Silver said as they came towards my temporary comatose body.

As I was lying on the floor I could feel Mavis warm hands on my bare chest and her smooth lips kiss me while Silver created some ice for me to eat to gain my strength back.

"Natsu you fucking brat. You should be punished for beating your own father!" I yelled at Natsu in a rage due to him attacking me.

"Draco. I challenge you to a fight. If I win you tell me why you left. Deal." Natsu said as he challenged me to a match.

"Your on son. And deal." I said to Natsu agreeing to the match and it's stipulation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! FIRST PLOT REVELATION OF THE STORY!<strong>_

_**P.S. Prelude: Return was the actual title. Sorry I got mixed up.**_

**_P.S.S. There will be revelations _****_done through arcs and flashbacks for clarification._**

**_P.S x3. I decided to add Grey's stripping habit to Silver to make it a Father like son thing._****_  
><em>**


	24. Fighting Fest: Beginning

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 17: Fighting Festival: Beginning**_

* * *

><p>*Outside Fairy Tail*<p>

"Alright. Lets fight." I said to Natsu as I cracked my neck.

"Your on old man." Natsu yelled as he charged towards me with all of his might.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu said as he unleashed his on me.

"**Black Frozen Shield!**" I said as I countered Natsu's attack with my shield.

"Damn Draco. Your good." Natsu said as he commented on my fighting capabilities.

"Natsu. You don't know how good I am." I said as told Natsu how awesome my fighting capabilities are.

"Why'd are you saying that?" Natsu said in a confused tone as he wondered what I said a few seconds ago.

"Watch." Mard said calmly to Natsu as he told him to watch me fight.

"**Familiar: Izanami Hachiman!**" I said as I released my third familiar.

"What do you want boss?" The tall, long-purple haired, black-skinned, and war hammer wielding woman asked me in a confused but pissed off tone.

"Attack him Iza." I said to Izanami as I pointed to Natsu telling her to attack him.

"WOW!" Everyone said as they seen the sight of me summon Izanami.

"Sure thing. **Heaven's Crash!**" Izanami said as she brought down her war hammer on Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu said as he countered Izanami's Heaven's Crash.

_BOOM!_

As the smoke from the collision of both attacks cleared. Everyone could see Mavis and Izanami pulling on both of my arms arguing you gets to sleep with me tonight.

"Um. Someone HELP!" I screamed as I tried to get the guilds attention of stopping Izanami and Mavis before they rip my arms off.

"Draco. Are we hurting you?" Mavis said in a sweet voice after she realized she and Iza were hurting me.

"YES! WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS SCREAMING!" I yelled as I answered her question.

"Oh." Both girls said after I yelled at them for pulling on my arms.

"Alright. Let's call it a draw Draco or should I say Dad." Natsu said as walked back inside to the guild hall with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>*Inside Fairy Tail*<p>

"Draco what is a familiar." Lucy said as she wondered what a familiar was.

"Well Lucy. A familiar is basically like a celestial spirit but acquiring them is a lot more complicated than acquiring the keys of a spirit of yours." I said as I answered her question.

"How complicated?" Lucy asked in a very curious tone as she wanted to learn more about familiars.

"Severely. It took me five years to master it all." I said as I answered her second question with a hearty laugh.

"Can you show me a familiar. Besides the one from today." Lucy said as she wanted to see another familiar.

"Fine." I said as I gave into Lucy's demand.

"Yes!" Lucy said in excitement as she finally got to see another one of my familiars.

"Hello Lucy my love. What's Draco doing?" Loke said as he came from a beam of light.

"He's going show me a familiar." Lucy said to Loke as she revealed to him about me showing her a familiar.

"LUCY! GET BACK!" Loke yelled as he grabbed Lucy and hid behind a table.

"**Familiar: Czar!**" I said as I summoned Czar to the guild hall to show Lucy.

"Lucy. You said you wanted to see a familiar right? Here's one." I said confidently as I pointed at Czar.

"Loke. WHAT THE FUCK!" Lucy said as she smacked Loke on the head rapidly.

"Lucy. I grabbed you because familiar's can be dangerous! Some can even escape their master's hold!" Loke said as he told Lucy what familiars are capable of.

"It's true." Czar said calmly as he finally stepped into this conversation.

"It happened at the Tower." I said as I told Lucy about The Voice and the fight.

"See!" Loke said hysterically as I finished up telling Lucy all the details about what went down in the tower.

"There's also one more thing I forgot to mention. Czar." I said as I started getting up from the bench.

"Yeah." Czar said in a tone as he know what I was referring to.

"Tell her." I said as I finally got up from the bench.

"Certainly. Lucy. Is it?" Czar said as he asked Lucy her name curiously.

"Yeah?" Lucy said as she confirmed it with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"We familiars are actually the spirits of ancient people from the long distant past." Czar said as he revealed the true nature of the Familiar species.

"Really!" Lucy said with an excited tone in her voice.

"But as one of Draco's familiars I'm an exception." Czar said with a sad tone in his voice to Lucy revealing why he is one of my familiars.

"I'll tell her that Czar. You may go." I said to Czar as I relieved him and let him fade back into my body.

"Why'd you relieve your contract with him?" Lucy asked in a confused tone asking about why I let Czar fade back into my body.

"Lucy. It's time I told you the truth about familiars." I said with a sad tone in my voice and with a worried look on my face.

"The truth?" Lucy said in a confused as Loke stood right next to Lucy knowing the same thing I do.

"What Czar said is true but that is a half-truth. The full truth is that most and all familiars are actually dead people bound to serve the ones they wronged in their lives. That's what all of my familiars are." I said as I wiped the tears off my eyes to tell Lucy the entire truth about all of my familiars.

"Lucy. There is something else you should know about familiars." I told Lucy as I continued to wipe my tears from my eyes.

"W-What?" Lucy said curiously as she wanted to know the final thing about familiars as she sat there shocked at what I said earlier.

"They remain with you until you die." I screamed as I revealed to Lucy how long familiars stick to their masters.

"Draco you bastard! **Regulus Impact!**" Loke yelled as he charged towards me with his regulus.

"AH!" I said as I spat out blood from taking the entire attack upfront.

"Serves you right." Loke said as he walked away from my defeated body.

"Looks like you defeated one of my Ice-Shadow Clones." I said to Loke revealing my trick to him.

"How." Loke said as he wondered how I pulled the clone trick on him.

"Jackal. Now!" I yelled to Jackal giving him the signal.

"**Exploding Spiral!**" Jackal yelled as he unleashed his attack on Loke sending him flying back into the bar.

"You guy's head back." I said to Jackal, Mard, and Silver telling them to go back to the castle-like building.

"You coming?" Jackal said with impatience as he waited for me to join them.

"I'm gonna stay here and you go ahead." I told Jackal leaving him to go back to the castle-like building.

* * *

><p>*Five to Twenty Minutes Later*<p>

"It's time to start the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Makarov said as he announced the contest with the same name through a microphone.

"All right!" Macao yelled in excitement as Makarov announced the contestants.

As Makarov was announcing the contestants I sat down with Natsu and talked with him about why I left him.

"Natsu I left you because of your mother's death." I said with a sad tone as I told Natsu why I left him.

"Oh." Natsu also said in a sad tone similar to mine as I told him of Mavis' death.

"If Natsu's mom is dead then how is she alive over there on stage." Grey said as he entered into the conversation between me and Natsu.

"You serious. I'm coming Mavis!" I said as I ran towards the stage to see my Mavis in the contest.

"Well looks like that conversation got over pretty quickly." Grey said to Natsu as they both saw me run to the stage to see Mavis.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he agreed with Grey about the conversation.

As soon as I reached the stage I saw all of the Miss Fairy Tail contestants turned to stone including my Mavis. On the stage I saw four people stand around Mavis and the other contestants.

"You must be Laxus." I said curiously to the tall spiked-haired man.

"And you are." Laxus said coldly as he looked down upon me with anger in his eyes.

"Draco. Natsu's dad. And your friend here turned the first guild master to and Natsu's mom stone." I said as I introduced myself to Laxus.

"I'm Freed and this is Bickslow and Evergreen." The tan green-spiked hair man said as he introduced the other two.

"Hello." Both of them said in unison as they introduced themselves.

"I really never thought Natsu had a human parents before." Laxus said coldly because he wasn't shocked by the revelation of me and Mavis being Natsu's parents.

"What do you want Laxus?" Makarov said curiously as he asked Laxus a question.

"Oh. Nothing. We are gonna play a little game." Laxus said in a sarcastic tone as he marched around the stage with his hands behind his back.

"What kind of game." I said curiously to Laxus as I asked him about the game he mentioned.

"A game to determine whose the strongest in Fairy Tail." Laxus said manically with a maniacal grin on his face.

"I'm the strongest!" Natsu said as he rushed towards Laxus with excitement in order to punch him.

_ZAP!_

As Natsu charged towards Laxus he got zapped by a bolt of Laxus' lightning he was struck unconscious instantly.

"YOU BASTARD!"

As I rushed towards Laxus he punched me so hard that I was sent flying back into the bar. As I started started getting up I heard Evergreen announce that everyone in Fairy Tail would have to and find her, Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow in three hours or the Miss Fairy Tail contestants would be crumbled to dust and that the entire battlefield is Magnolia. After they said these things they all disappeared around Magnolia. Me, Gajeel, Natsu and Makarov couldn't leave due to an enchantment placed by Freed around the guild hall.

"Makarov. I'm gonna go after Freed." I said to Makarov to tell him about who I'm gonna go after.

"What. How. You can't leave!" Makarov said as he told me that I couldn't leave due to the enchantment.

"Remember. Portal." I said as I opened up a portal and left the guild hall as I stepped through it to get to Freed.

"Natsu. Your dad is stubborn as hell sometimes. I swear." Makarov said to Natsu angrily as he pointed out what I can be sometimes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be the Battle of the Demons.<strong>_

_**P.S. Iza is what Draco calls Izanami.**_

**_P.S.S. Well that wraps up the history of the familiars _**

**_P.S x3. I couldn't think of nothing for the ending and this is my second probably not great chapter._****_  
><em>**


	25. Fighting Fest: Battle of the Demons

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 18: Fighting Festival: Battle of the Demons**_

* * *

><p>*Outside Magnolia*<p>

As soon as I reached the outskirts of Magnolia through my portal I saw Freed fighting Alzack with Mira and Elfman witness Alzack's defeat at Freed's hands. I sat down to watch Elfman fight Freed.

"This is gonna be good." I said as I got ready to watch the fight between Elfman and Freed start.

"Didn't you already lose to Evergreen." Freed said calmly to Elfman claiming that he got beat by Evergreen.

"Did that really happen Elfman." I said as I laughed at what Freed said about Elfman losing his battle against Evergreen.

"NO!" Elfman said with a blush on his face ignoring the fact the fact that he lost to Evergreen.

"**Dark Ècriture: Fear!"**

"**Dark Ècriture :Suffering!**

"**Dark Ècriture**** :Pain!**"Freed said as he unleashed his series of attacks on Elfman causing him an extreme amount out pain.

"Elfman!" Mira screamed to Elfman as she cried due to the amount of pain of suffering he was receiving.

"Now DIE! **DARK ÈCRITURE: DEATH!**" Freed said as he started writing runes in order to finish off Elfman.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" Mira said as she released her form of the Take Over spell in order to save Elfman.

"Only a demon can master a demon. **DARK ÈCRITURE: DARKNESS!, DARK ÈCRITURE: WINGS!**" Freed said as he transformed himself into a black-colored winged demon.

"That is true. But. You can become and master your own demon." I said as I transformed myself into a demon with light blue fur, black skin, crowned horns, a canine snout, my hair growing and flowing along my head, black claws and talons along my hands and feet resembling Jackal's, and finally a scorpion tail.

"HOLY SHIT!" Freed and Mira said in unison as they saw me in my demonic form appear right in front of them ready to battle them.

"Now you shall face a true demon. One that can bring hell onto this planet and onto Fiore." I said with a dark tone in my voice to the both of the them.

"DIE!" Freed said as he came charging towards me in his demon form.

"**Frozen**** Hell's Grip Strike!**" I said as I grabbed Freed sending him flying into a rock.

"**Evil Spark!**" Mira said as she unleashed her attack causing me to howl in pain.

"**Darkness Breath!**" Freed said as he unleashed his highly destructive tornado of shadows at Me and Mira.

"Yummy. You should really do something about that man. That tasted like fire. You should tell Natsu about this." I said as I ate Freed's attack and commented on it's flavor.

"**Double** **Darkness Flare Bomb!**" Freed said as he unleashed his follow up attack on me and Mira.

"AH!" Me and Mira said in pain as the attack hit us.

"**Hell's Frozen Midnight Howl!**" I said as I unleashed a dark violet colored blast from my mouth at Freed sending him flying into the water.

"AHHH!" Freed said as he was sent crashing into the water below Mira.

"**Soul Extinction!**" Mira said as she launched her attack at Freed who at the time was in the water.

"I-I give up." Freed said before fainting from the blast that came from Mira's attack.

"**Black Ice Breaker: Formula 15!**" I said as I charged towards Mira with my entire demonic body encased in black ice.

"**Evil Spark!**" Mira said as she unleashed her second spark in the three-way battle.

"That won't do you do any good you stupid girl." I said to Mira as I ignored the damage caused by Mira's attack.

"Why. Why didn't it hurt you like last time." Mira said in shock as she saw withstand her attack.

"It was a ruse. And now you turned me into a magnet." I said as I grabbed Freed's sword and walked over to Mira as I revealed that I was invulnerable to lightning magic.

"Please. Don't." Mira said with a scared tone with tears coming out of her eyes as I pointed Freed's sword at her.

"I win!" I said in a happy tone as I pointed the sword away from Mira's body.

"You had me scared for a moment there Draco." Mira said with a relieved tone.

"I know. For a second there you thought I was gonna kill you. But I wouldn't kill nobody in Mavis' guild. If I did she'd kick my ass." I said as I dropped Freed's sword onto the ground after I got done telling Mira about what Mavis would do to me if I killed someone in Fairy Tail.

After I defeated Freed and Mira I transformed back into my regular form not before resting on a rock for about five minutes not before getting up and leaving. As I got back up from resting I saw Mira talking to Freed who had tears in his eyes.

"Draco. What was that form you used?" Mira and Freed said in curiosity as they wanted to know more about my demon form.

"I'll tell you later. I'll have to help Natsu stop Laxus." I said as I ignored the two and shadow traveled towards the town cathedral.

"OK." Mira sadly said as Freed held Mira in his arms in a loving embrace as I left the battleground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Lightning vs. Ice-Shadow but first an Omake Chapter.<strong>_

_**P.S. How do you like Draco's demon form.**_

**_P.S.S. I at least included so MiraReed in this chapter for you guys._**

**_P.S x3. Wow. At least part of The Voice escaped through Draco._****_  
><em>**


	26. OMAKE: Karaoke Night

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**OMAKE Chapter: Karaoke Night**_

* * *

><p>*Inside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall*<p>

"Okay so now that we got everybody except for Wendy who couldn't be here because she's sick. Let's get this karaoke night started!" Makarov said in excitement as it was the first and only time Fairy Tail would have a karaoke night.

"We'll go first!" All the dragonslayer's that were present in the guild hall said as they wanted to sing first.

"OK! What song do you wanna do?" Makarov asked all the dragonslayers on which song they wanted to sing.

"We wanna sing "Dragon Slayer" by Ninja Sex Party." Gajeel said as he was the one who made the decision on the song they wished to perform.

"OK." Makarov said as he left the stage and let them perform.

"This guy plays football

But I once won the whole super bowl by myself  
>This guy is a weightlifter<br>But I can bench an entire continental shelf

"NOW THAT IS MAN!" Elfman said as he heard the entire dragonslayer group sing.

That dude is a scientist  
>But I already cured all diseases last week<br>And if that's not enough lemme ask  
>When was last time one of these dicks killed a motherfuckin' mythical beast?<p>

Oh yeah, I will rock your world  
>Cause I'm a dragon slayer, girl!<br>I shall now expose my chest  
>Don't act like you're not impressed<p>

"AH! I LOVE YOU!" Lucy, Levy, Mira, Kinana, Cana, and Hisui said as they tried to rush onto the stage and hold onto and kiss the singing slayers.

How hard did I just seal the deal  
>With my dragon slayer steel<br>Do you feel all my sexy appeal  
>And my story that's so very totally real<p>

I rode up to the mountaintop  
>It was ninety million hundred fifty thousand hundred feet in the air<br>Til I found the Dragon's cave  
>And I fought through his army of awesome karate bears<p>

"Wait. What?" Bickslow and Evergreen said in confusion about the lyric Laxus just sang.

"Wait. What? My Ass! Laxus could do that easily." Freed said as he admired Laxus' singing talent.

The Dragon's breath was a blast from hell  
>And we fought so hard I missed a longstanding appointment for brunch<br>Then I swung my horse like a club  
>And it caused a sonic boom that ruptured space and then exploded the sun<p>

"That is logically impossible." All six dragons said as they came into the guild hall in their human forms.

Oh yeah, you are now in love  
>With both my dragon slaying nuts<br>I killed a demon with these hands  
>Did I say I'm also in a band?<p>

"FUCK YOU MAN!" I said as read what the entire lyric said and saw the expression on Gajeel's face.

"AHHH!" Lucy, Levy, Mira, Kinana, Cana, and Hisui said as they fainted from the six slayers extreme singing awesomeness.

In case you might need more proof  
>I brought the dragon right to you<br>Ooh! it's the one that I slew  
>He'll attest that my story is totally true.<p>

Dragon dance!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING!" Everybody said as they watched all six slayers dance on stage strangely except for the six women who were already fainted on the floor.

I am a dragon.  
>Not some guy Dan met at the bus station in a dragon suit<p>

"Seriously. SERIOUSLY. WHY. THE FUCK. IS MAKAROV WEARING ROMEO'S HALLOWEEN COSTUME!" Macao said angrily as he came upon the sight of seeing Makarov wearing a little dragon costume and singing onstage with the slayers.

"No he's not." Igneel said to the other dragons about what Makarov was wearing.

"Well. Thanks for that observation Igneel." Weisslogia said in agitation due to what Igneel said.

"Oh. Shut up Weisslogia." Skiadrum said as he told him to be quiet so he could listen to Rogue sing.

Girl let's go back to my place  
>Nothing fancy, just a huge mansion in space<br>Can you guess what's coming next?  
>Here's a hint: I'm talking about sex<p>

"Dear god no. Don't tell me." Metalicana said as he shivered in fear.

"It is." Skiadrum said as he confirmed Metalicana's worst fear.

"FUCK!" Metalicana said angrily as he realized it was dragon slayer mating season.

This is the best day of your life  
>You'll be my dragon slayer wife<br>All right! Now it's time to decide  
>Which lucky one of us is gonna be your lover tonight?<p>

Oh, I see you've chosen the football player. And the scientist. And apparently the weightlifter as well. And the dragon. And Ninja Brian. And the Manticore!? He wasn't even in this song!

After the song was over everyone of the slayers took each of their mates and ran out of the guild hall with the girls over their shoulders. Rogue with Hisui, Laxus with Mira, Natsu with Cana, Sting with Lucy, Levy with Gajeel, and Cobra with Kinana.

"Ok. That was a weird ending and performance. Who wants to perform next?" Makarov who was still in the little dragon dragon costume said as he wanted to know which person in the guild hall would perform next.

"I guess I'll go." I said as shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the stage.

"OK. What song do you wanna perform?" Makarov said as he wanted to know what song I wanted to perform.

"Black Ice by AC/DC." I said to Makarov as I told him what song I wanted to perform.

"OK."

"Well the devil may care

You toss 'em back and be a man  
>With the last time<br>Black ice

"TRUE!" Elfman said as he agreed with the second part of the lyric.

End of it all, end of the line  
>End of the road<br>Black ice  
>Black ice<p>

Come on and bleeding out the crowds  
>We're watching all the women go<br>Many a mile I'll never take  
>I run for forty miles and come up runnin' late<p>

"WHAT WOMEN! I'LL KILL THEM IF THEY EVEN SPEAK OR TOUCH MY DRACO!" Mavis said angrily at the women part of the lyric.

"Calm down Mavis. That would never happen." Zeref said as he assured Mavis that what she would do would never happen.

"OK." Mavis sadly said as she continued to listen to me sing.

Don't you know I live it down  
>When the devil come a callin' I ain't gonna be around<br>Black ice  
>Black ice<p>

Black ice  
>The devil come a callin' I ain't gonna be around<br>Black ice

Livin' long, livin' long  
>Sleep all alone, you're gonna take it all<br>And I'm gonna rip it out  
>I'll kick, I creep crawl down your street, I'll gouge your eyes out<p>

"We should never piss him off ever." Macao said in fear due to the lyric that I just sang.

"Or what. He'll become the next Erza." Grey said as he laughed during my performance.

"What did you say." Erza said as she came up from behind Grey and then proceeded to stand next to him.

"Nothing." Grey said as he shook in fear of Erza standing right next to him and watching his every move.

Black ice  
>Black ice<br>Black ice  
>Black ice<p>

My life  
>Black ice<br>My life  
>Black ice<p>

My life  
>When the devil come a callin' I ain't gonna be around<br>I'll kick, I creep crawl down your street and gouge your eyes out  
>Black ice<p>

After my performance everyone including Zeref performed. Evergreen performed a song so that she could could call Freed gay while Mavis sang "Barbie Girl". In the end it wasn't a bad night until Gildarts made everyone leave due to his god damn way worse than Gajeel singing talent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Lightning vs. Ice-Shadow<strong>_

_**P.S. Ninja Sex Party is a real band. Look them up on youtube. **_

**_P.S.S. This characters that are included are Sabertooth, Crime Sorciere, and The Dragons along with Draco and Fairy Tail along with Hisui and Zeref._**

**_P.S x3. At the end of the arc I'm gonna have all of Fairy Tail travel to Tartarus so Draco can tell them where he's been going all this time. And this won't be a arc skip. I really haven't decided to do this or not. Probably not._****_  
><em>**

**_P.S x4. Here are the links on which I got the songs from watch?v=a5abgDBQHPk and watch?v=3TIDudfnSCI_**


	27. Ice-Shadow vs Lightning

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 19: Lightning vs. Shadow **_

* * *

><p>*Inside Kardia Cathedral*<p>

* * *

><p>"Well. Looks like the newbie decided to fight the S-Class." Laxus said as he seen me open the doors of the church.<p>

"Laxus. I've come to stop you." I said calmly to Laxus about stopping him.

"Bring it on!" Laxus said as he wanted me to fight him.

"Ok. **Ice-Shadow Demon's: Devil Transformation!**" I said as I unleashed my demon form.

"Sweet. A challenge. Now I'm show you what an S-Class Mage soon to be Guild Master can do." Laxus said in awe as he was only the third person in Fairy Tail to have seen my demonic form next to Freed and Mira.

"Now. Let's try my hand to hand combat on your ass Laxus." I said as felt my magic's strength surge through my body.

"Wait. What?" Laxus said before my fist hit him in the face sending him into the back of the cathedral.

"Suck it BITCH!" I said as I cheered that I beat Laxus just by hitting him into the back of the cathedral.

"I'm not done yet." Laxus said as he got back up from the rubble.

"Are you sure about that? Because my strength can easily destroy an entire mountain, kill a HUMAN, and take down two dragons altogether." I said to Laxus telling and bragging to him about my strength is way immensely powerful compared to his.

"So. I'm still stronger than you!" Laxus said in a bratty voice as he thought that he was still stronger than me.

"**Ice-Shadow** **Demon's Frozen Illusion Skyscraper!**" I said as unleashed a tower of ice and shadow's underneath Laxus sending which sent him through the ceiling of the church.

"What is this!" Laxus said angrily as he continued to rise up out of the church.

"This is the end of this madness!" I yelled angrily to Laxus as he was completely out of the church.

"What the hell is that thing!" Laxus said in fear as he saw the illusionary demon tear open a void in space.

"RAWR!" The Demon said as he tore open a void in space.

"HA! Is that the best you can do!" Laxus said as he dispelled the illusion.

"Looks like you were scare shitless for a few moments during my illusion." I said to Laxus as I revealed to him what he was like during the spell.

"How would know."

"Because. I have eyes everywhere Laxus!" I said as my red eyes locked on to Laxus.

"Look underneath you." Laxus said as he smirked and pointed at the magic seal underneath my feet.

"No. Look underneath YOU. _**Demon's Frozen Hell!**_" I said as I cast my spell and pointed at the seal underneath Laxus' feet.

"HA! Do you think that can stop me. And how would you like to shocked!" Laxus said as he was enveloped in a bright blue light.

"What. AHHHHH!" I said as I was shocked by Laxus' thunderbolt.

"Looks like your not invincible to lightning." Laxus said as he traveled around the church in a lightning form.

"Laxus!" Natsu and Erza said in as they entered the church at the same time.

"Natsu, Erza?" I said as I turned around to see Natsu and Erza in the church together.

"Dad. What's with the get-up?" Natsu said in confusion as he asked me about my demon form.

"It's a spell. It can transform me into a demon until I want it to stop." I said to Natsu about my demon form.

"Take this!" Laxus said as he shot lightning towards Erza.

"Erza!" Natsu and I said in unison as we both saw Erza get shot by Laxus' lightning.

"Ha. Pathetic." Laxus said as he stood laughing over Erza's electrocuted body.

"You Bastard." I said to Laxus in reaction due to his attack on Erza.

"Are you alright?" Natsu as he pulled Erza up from the ground after Laxus' attack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Lightning vs. Ice-Shadow, Fire, and Steel.<strong>_

_**P.S. Just to clarify this Draco's tone of voice in the demon form is like Sylvester Stallone's. Also **_**_dialogue will be continued in the next chapter._**

**_P.S.S. The first spell used in this chapter was named by BeastlyTick59._**

**_P.S x3. I like the demon form so much it's gonna be used as a recurring spell. Also the visit I finally decided it's not gonna happen. I'm sorry but the stuff that I had planned for it will be used in the Tartarus arc of the story._****_  
><em>**


	28. Lightning vs Ice-Shadow, Fire, Steel

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 19: Lightning vs. Ice-Shadow, Fire, and Steel**_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Natsu as he pulled Erza up from the ground after Laxus' attack.<p>

"Yeah." Erza said as she got up from the ground fully recovered.

"I thought Mystogan would show up by now." Natsu said as he put his finger on his chin and wondered where Mystogan was.

"Laxus." I said angrily to Laxus in order to get his attention.

"What." Laxus said in a bored tone as he turned towards my direction.

"Me and Natsu will be your opponents." I said as I charged towards Laxus with my fist aimed at his face.

"Well. That's good because I wanted our little fight to continue anyways." Laxus said as he rushed towards me and Natsu.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said as my fist hit Laxus in the jaw.

"**_Fire Dragon's Claw!_**" Natsu said as he kicked Laxus in the face.

"HA! Looks like your attack did shit!" Laxus said as he blocked Natsu's attack.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she was worried about what Laxus done to Natsu's attack.

"RAAGH! **_Ice-Shadow_** **_Demon's Great Raging Fist!_**" I said as I lunged forwards and punched Laxus in the face.

"AH! My face!" Laxus said as he put his right hand on his face.

"We finally got a hit on him." Natsu said as he saw the mark of my fist on Laxus' face.

" Let me have a hit! _**Requip:**_ **_Black Wing _****_Armor_**." Erza said as she requiped into her armor

As Natsu and Erza were busy fighting Laxus I was brought into my own mind by The Voice through his chains for some unknown reason.

* * *

><p>*Inside Draco's Mind*<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want." I said calmly as I approached The Voice in order to know what he wanted.<p>

"I can give you more power than you can possibly believe." The Voice said through his chains.

"What kind of power? And what does it involve?" I said as I asked The Voice about the offer.

"I can help release your demon form's true potential but it will take some time. And it involves releasing me from these chains." The Voice said as he answered my question.

"Fine. But after a while your going back into these chains. Got it!" I said as I released The Voice from his prison.

"Okay. Don't have get so mad at me. Here I'll release some of it right now." The Voice said as he released some of the demo form's true potential.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK THIS HURTS!" I said as I screamed in pain from The Voice releasing the form's potential.

"Off you go now." The Voice said as he place himself back into his own chains.

"Why did you do this." I said to The Voice as I got back up from up ground.

"Because. After our fight I realized you were a part of me and that I'm a part of you so now I consider you a friend. The only friend I have." The Voice said as the chains were finished wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>*Kardia Cathedral*<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Erza?" I said as I came back from my mind.<p>

"As you were staring off into space she went to stop the Thunder Palace in her Lightning Empress Armor." Natsu said as he informed me of were Erza went.

"That good to hear Natsu." I said as I thank Natsu for telling me about what Erza went to do.

"LAXUS IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Me and Natsu said in unison as we told Laxus that we were going to end the battle once and for all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Lightning vs. Two Dragons and a Demon.<strong>_

_**P.S. At the beginning of the next arc Draco will get an appearance change.**_

**_P.S.S. Also about the next arc it will take place three months after this arc._**

**_P.S x3. Draco has 3 demon forms they will be introduced every other arc so the second won't be introduced until Edolas. The Voice only just unlocked his _****_potential.  
><em>**


	29. Lightning vs Two Dragon's and a Demon

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 20: Lightning vs. Two Dragon's and a Demon**_

* * *

><p>"Natsu. Newbie. Who is the guild's strongest again." Laxus said as he rambled with his own arrogance and pride in his own sentence.<p>

"Guess you can't answer when both of you are dust!" Laxus said as he continued his arrogant rambling.

"Wasn't he one of your friends?" A voice said a they grabbed Natsu in a flash.

"Gajeel!" Laxus and I said as we both notice him holding Natsu by the back of his shirt.

"Yet you laugh at the thought that you killed Natsu. You have truly fallen." Gajeel said coldly to Laxus in order to intimidate him.

"Gajeel. Thank you for saving Natsu." I said as I thanked Gajeel for saving Natsu.

"I wasn't done yet!" Gajeel screamed as he informed me that his monologue wasn't done yet.

"Sorry." I said as I shrugged my shoulders in order to let Gajeel continue what he was going to say.

"Gajeel. Fuck what you were going to say let's just fight and not just stand here!" Laxus said angrily as he charged up his magic.

"Look. Laxus is powerful how about the three of us team up and take him down." I said as I patted Gajeel on his back.

"There is NO WAY IN HELL! That I'm teaming up with Salamander." Gajeel said as he was against my idea.

"Yeah!" Natsu said as he agreed with Gajeel on his point.

"Look. Do you want to live or do you want to die." I said as I put the situation into terms both of them could understand.

"Well no." Gajeel and Natsu said in a nervous tone as they pondered between the choice of living or dying.

"Good. Now let's beat this bastard! _**Shadow Demon's Extensive Claw!**_" I said as I unleashed a spell from my separated magic.

"Wow. Nobody except fire mages can separate their own magic but you how did you do that." Laxus said as he stared in awe at the sight of a massive claw resonating from my left hand.

"It took fifty years to separate my magic into two forms of Devil Slayer Magic." I said calmly as I rushed towards Laxus with my claw aimed towards his face.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" Natsu said as he launched his fiery attack towards Laxus.

"_**Iron Dragon's Club!**_" Gajeel said he launched his steel arm at Laxus.

"HA! You missed!" Laxus said as he avoided Natsu and Gajeel's unison raid.

"Gajeel!" I said as I grabbed him with my claw in order to provide him with more height in order to attack Laxus who was in the air.

"_**Iron Dragon's Sword!**_" Gajeel said as he tried slashing Laxus.

"HA MISSED AGAIN!" Laxus said as he evaded Gajeel's attack.

"_**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**_" Natsu said as he appeared behind Laxus with both of his fists on fire and then bringing them together.

"WHAT!" Laxus said as he was sent plummeting towards the ground.

"_**Ice Demon's Lanza de frío Destruccíon!**_"I said as I launched a barrage of light blue spears at Laxus.

"JUST GIVE UP THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN WIN!" Laxus said as he emerged from the smoke of the blast the spears left behind unharmed.

"How. That was one of my most powerful spells nobody's been able to escape it unharmed." I said in shock as I saw Laxus emerge from the smoke unharmed.

"Nobody can take that much Dragon Slayer Magic not even The Frozen Shadow himself!" Gajeel said in shock at his sight of Laxus getting up unharmed.

"Well. I was ordered by Makarov to keep this a secret. I have a Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic Lacrima implanted in me by my father Ivan." Laxus said as he tore off his shirt.

"I'm bringing sexy back!" Laxus said as he stood in place with his shirt off.

"What The FUCK'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Natsu, Gajeel, and I said in shock at what Laxus said in the past minute ago.

"Nothing! _**Lightning Dragon's ROAR!**_" Laxus said as he quickly dodged the question and launched his attack immobilizing the three of us.

"Damn it!" I said as I crawled on the floor of the church in pain.

"Everyone in Magnolia, the guild, the old man, and especially YOU THREE SHOULD DIE!" Laxus said manically he will kill everyone.

"His magic power's insane." Gajeel groaned at the presence of Laxus' magic power.

"Yeah. It's rivaling Fairy Law." Natsu groaned as he agreed with Gajeel on Laxus' magic power.

"We have to stop Laxus from unleashing Fairy Law." I groaned as I told Natsu and Gajeel what we needed to do to stop Laxus.

As the three of us were crawling on the floor to get over to Laxus. Levy came into the church to tell Laxus to stop because Makarov was dying and that he needed to see him. After what Laxus realized what Levy said his increased assholism (asshole-ism) made him unleash _**Fairy Law. (A/N. **_**_Dialogue maybe put in later during a re-write of this chapter.)_**

"What just happened. Why weren't none of you obliterated! I cast it perfectly!" Laxus said in a fury at the fail of Fairy Law.

"Everyone's alive because Fairy Law saw deep in your heart Laxus. You didn't inherit more then your grandfather's magic power but his heart as well. Laxus. Fairy Law only affects people it recognizes as a foe but you do not truly see everyone as a foe. Laxus. Your Magic can't lie to you." Freed said as he appeared in the doorway of the cathedral.

"I don't believe that bullshit Freed!" Laxus said madly at Freed's words due to his own belief in power.

"Laxus!" I said from the other side of the church.

"Wait. Your trapped. How can you be there and on the ground at the same time." Laxus said in shock at the sight of me standing at the other side of the church.

"Clones." I said as my clone that was trapped melted and evaporated into the shadows.

"Die!" Laxus said as he came towards me with his fists imbedded with lightning.

"I'm going to give you the count of three to end this or I will punish you beyond doubt." I said angrily to Laxus as he came closer to me.

"_**One.**_"

"_**Two.**_"

"Three. _**Demon Law!**_" I said as I released a light blue sphere towards Laxus.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SWEET JESUS GOD CHRIST!" Levy, Freed, Gajeel, and Natsu said in awe at the blinding blue light that enveloped Laxus and stopped him in one blow.

"Well. Let's go." Natsu said as he got off the ground.

"Yeah." Gajeel said as he ALSO got off the ground due to Laxus' spell being negated.

"I think Makarov's better!" Levy said as we all marched towards the guild hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Aftermath: Fantasia then a descriptive chapter describing Draco's new appearance.<strong>_

_**P.S. I have just shown you Draco's ability to separate his magic into two different forms like fire magic.**_

**_P.S.S. I'm in the midst of writing a one-shot called "What a demon does in his spare time." check it out once it comes out. I also have a poll going for a idea for the X791 Arc._**

**_P.S x3. _**_**Lanza de frío Destruccíon means Lance of frozen Destruction. This is the first foreign language spell Draco has used in the story. And is destructive as Gajeel's and Natsu's roars so that why it's in there. There is a technique in Bleach with the same effect as the spell except with no element.**_**_  
><em>**


	30. Aftermath: Fantasia

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 21: Aftermath: Fantasia**_

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail Guild Hall*<p>

* * *

><p>After the defeat of Laxus and the stop of Thunder Palace everything went back to normal. Makarov made a full recovery, and there was news of his possible retirement which meant either me or Mavis would take his spot. Now I'm here at the guild hall walking over to Levy to talk to her about the book she's been reading lately. Man being around Lucy is making you act like her.<p>

"Hey Levy." I said as I went up to the sweet blue-haired girl.

"Yes." Levy said as she turned around and answered me.

"What book ya' reading?" I said curiously looking at the text Levy was reading.

"This. Is called _The Demon King_. It's a classic book from over eighty years ago and it's also a horror novel too." Levy said as she read the book's title.

"Demon King? Haven't heard that name in awhile." I said as I closed my eyes looking back to my journey around Fiore.

"Why do you say that? Do you know something we all don't know." Levy said curiously as she was wondering and staring at me.

"No." I said nervously as I tried to avoid to question.

"HEY EVERYONE! DRACO HAS A SECRET!" Levy said as she screamed loudly and interrupted everyone's plan about Fantasia.

"Really. What is it." Natsu said as he came up to me and Levy.

"Do all of you want to know." I said with a very uncertain tone to everyone in the guild hall.

"SURE!" Everyone said in unison because they were excited for one of my secrets.

"All right then. I actually happen to be The Demon King." I said grimly scaring most of the guild members including poor little Levy.

"The Demon King! In the book he massacred over Five Hundred People and is said to at least be four fucking hundred years old." Lucy said with a scared tone in her voice detailing what incidentals I done in the past.

"The massacre part was a backfire of a transformation. I went Elfman okay. And I am Four Hundred Years old not what I said I was. Got it. Incidentals happen for a reason." I said angrily telling them that everything I did were pretty much backfires.

"OHHHHH!" Everyone said in unison while I face palmed myself for their stupidity.

"Let's get back to Fantasia." I said telling everyone to go back to their conversations.

After I said that Laxus came through the guilds' doors in order to see Makarov. After he arrived everyone said some not nice things to him as he approached Erza and she pointed him towards the infirmary.

"I'm going to see what the both of them are doing." I said as I walked up towards the infirmary door.

"Wait. Let me come with you." Mavis said as she followed me towards the door.

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail Infirmary*<p>

* * *

><p>As we opened the door we both saw Laxus and Makarov staring at each other we both approached them quietly but something fell over and alerted them of our presence.<p>

"What are you two doing here!" Laxus and Makarov said in unison at the sight of me and Mavis.

"Well. We wanted to see what you two were doing so I decided to come in." I said sheepishly as I scratched my head.

"And I followed!" Mavis exclaimed in happiness that she tagged along.

"Well. I was going to kick Laxus out for his actions." Makarov said angrily as he pointed towards Laxus.

"Makarov I can change your mind on that. How about we have Laxus do bar duty and I know he likes Mira so keep him around a bit longer I say." I said as I whispered into Makarov's ear.

"True. I have seen him blush at Mira a few times though it might be good for him." Makarov said with curiosity in his whisper.

"Laxus." Makarov said in a serious tone in order to get Laxus' attention.

"Yes. Gramps." Laxus said with sorrow in his voice.

"Laxus. You shall do bar duty until I tell you to stop doing it." Makarov exclaimed angrily and laid back down on his bed.

"Well. I get to see Mira more often. I'll do it!" Laxus said happily with anime tears flowing out of his eyes as he stormed out of the infirmary.

"See ya Makarov!" Mavis and I said as we left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>*Outside the Fairy Tail Infirmary*<p>

* * *

><p>"Well. The old man said I'm on bar duty now so shut it Natsu." Laxus said angrily as he approached the bar.<p>

"Hm. Laxus working at the bar with Mira. I can see a couple in the future. Don't you agree Lucy." Mavis said happily to the brown-eyed blonde.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what will happen between those two." Lucy said to Mavis as I stood next to a pole watching their conversation.

"What are you guys up to." I said happily as I approached Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

"Great." Evergreen said as she twirled in place.

"That's good to hear. What are you guys doing for your float's?" I said as I asked the three of them of what their plans were.

"Nothing." Freed and Bickslow said with sympathy in their voices.

"Same here." I said as I agreed with Freed and Bickslow.

"I'm on the Ms. Fairy Tail Parade Float." Evergreen said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was nice speaking to you three." I said as I walked away from the group.

"Hey Dad!" Natsu said as he came running up to me from the bar.

"Yeah?" I said in confusion as to why Natsu came up to me.

"Can you show me that spell you used on Laxus." Natsu said as he told me as to why he came up to me.

"Oh you mean _**Demon Law**_." I said as I realized what spell he was talking about.

"Yeah!" Natsu said happily as he ran around the guild.

"Natsu. It's actually in you. You can use the spell yourself. So there was no reason to come up to me." I said as I walked away from Natsu and out the guild hall.

* * *

><p>*Later that Night*<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow so this is Fantasia." I said as I looked at the streets from Mavis' float.<p>

"Yeah." Natsu said he walked on the streets with his performance.

"Mavis. We sure missed out on a lot." I said as I turned my head to Mavis.

"Yeah. Who knew!" Mavis said happily as she was dancing on the float.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" I said as I yelled into the night in order to finish off Fantasia.

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

* * *

><p>"Please. We'll have the money just don't hurt us!" A Mage said in terror just before he was attack by an oncoming seen force.<p>

"Well. That's good. Come on Cubelious." A man in a white over said to a snake as he walked away from the terror-stricken mage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Oracion Seis: Prelude to Seis but first a descriptive chapter to start the new arc.<strong>_

_**P.S. Also don't forget to vote on my page what how YOU want the X791 Arc to be.**_

**_P.S.S. The Demon Form is the transformation if you were wondering._**

**_P.S x3. We have never seen Laxus do bar duty before I mean it can't be that bad right?_****_  
><em>**


	31. Draco's Appearance 2

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Draco's Appearance 2**_

* * *

><p>Hair: White with black streaks coming through the center with a red highlight on the side of his hair.<p>

Clothes: Dark Black Overcoat with cloak cap over a light blue t-shirt with Grey fingerless gloves and Dark black Combat Boots.

Eyes: One Fully Black and Red Eye and a Regular one.

Height: 6"0

Weight: 182 lbs. (Slimed down!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Oracion Seis: Prelude to Seis<strong>_

_**P.S. Everything except the height and weight is an homage to Tokyo Ghoul a pretty much badass series on FT's level. **_

**_P.S.S. N/A_**

**_P.S x3. N/A_****_  
><em>**


	32. Oracion Seis: Preluse to Seis

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 22: Oracion Seis: Prelude to Seis.**_

* * *

><p>*Draco's House* (Three month's after Laxus' defeat)<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck. I wonder I hate Tuesday mornings." I said as I went into the bathroom to splash my face with water.<p>

_Splash!_

"That's better." I said as I turned the water faucet off.

"Sounds like Mavis is getting out of bed." I said with a smile on my face but not turning towards the mirror to look at myself.

"...WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR AND MY EYE!" I said as I ran around the bathroom screaming at my new appearance.

"Draco. What happened." Mavis said as she came into the bathroom.

"Mavis. Look at my eye and hair. One eye is black and red while the other isn't. ALSO THE FACT MY HAIR IS GREY NOW!" I said to Mavis before I flipped out again.

"Draco. Let's go to the guild and see what they can do about it." Mavis said reassuring me that everything will be okay.

"Sure. Let me get dressed." I said as I calmed down and walk out of the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll see you at the guild!" Mavis said as she left the house.

"What should I wear." I said looking through my closet to find something to wear.

"How about this, this, this ,and definitely this." I said as I grabbed my clothes from my closet making a huge mess that Mavis will hit me for later.

"Now I don't want to forget about this." I said as I grabbed my Wizard Saints ring from the drawer and walked out the door to the guild hall.

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail Guild Hall* (20-30 minutes later)<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad. Fight Me!" Natsu said as he ran up towards me.<p>

_BAM!_

"Natsu. Do not take one of the four gods of Ishgar so lightly." I said as I walked away from the beaten Natsu.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Natsu said as he kept poking the bump on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE FLOOR!" Makarov said as he came running out of his office and saw broken wood on the floor.

"Draco kicked Natsu's ass in one hit!" Mira said happily to Makarov as he walked down to the stage.

"How unexpected." Makarov said as he finished walking down the steps from his office.

"He also said something about do not take one of the four gods of Ishgar so lightly." Mira said as she repeated my words from two minutes ago.

"Wait. If he said that then that means he's a god and a king!" Laxus said as he finished wiping off a glass that was handed to him by Mira.

"Pretty much. I'm a god-king!" I said as I ran around the guild cheering at my newfound status.

As I running around the guild Makarov made an announcement that everyone will learn about the three major dark guilds in Fiore and that we'll be facing The Oracion Seis.

"As you all know The Balam Alliance consists of The Oracion Seis, Tartarus, and Grimoire Heart." Makarov said as he told everyone the names of the three major dark guilds.

"Makarov. Did you say Tartarus?" I said as I wanted to double check what Makarov said.

"Yes. Why?" Makarov said as he came over to me.

"Apparently. You've met four member's of Tartarus. There official and one kidnapped, forced, and is now former." I said as I revealed to everyone they met four member's of Tartarus.

"Really. Who are they." Makarov said with curiosity in his voice as he wanted to know the four members.

"The four are. Before I begin restrain Grey." I said angrily as I walked up to the stage.

"Ok." Erza, Juvia ,and Natsu said as they grabbed Grey and threw him to the ground.

"The four members are those Mard and Jackal guys plus Grey's dad and the fourth one was me because they wanted information out of me." I said as I revealed my status as one of the four members of Tartarus.

"Really. It's a good thing that your out of there." Laxus said as he continued cleaning the glass he was wiping for at least a half an hour.

"You want to know they did to me." I said calmly as I walked back to my seat.

"Sure." Makarov said as he looked at me in the eyes.

"They completely transformed me into a demon. Left no trace of the former self of who I was when I left Natsu all those years ago." I said as I told them about what Tartarus did to me when they kidnapped me.

"Can we see what you look like as a demon." Wakaba said sarcastically as he blew his pipe.

"Okay." I said as I transformed into my demon form.

"_**SCARED YET!**_" I said grimly as I made most of the members shit their pants.

"I think I've never been this scared in my entire life." Jet said as he ran behind the bar.

"This is what they did to me. It takes away a bit of my sanity each time it's activated so I only use in the direst of time." I said as I reverted to my humanoid form.

"Can you tell us what happened when you were kidnapped." Erza said as she tried to restrain an angry and struggling Grey.

"Sure." I said as I agreed to what Erza said.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback<em>*_ (It's been a while since the last one)_

* * *

><p>"UHH. Were am I." I said groggily as I looked around the mysterious room before I realized I was chained up.<p>

"You are in a cell." A woman with two golden horns on her head said as she came up to me and started untying the chains that bounded me.

"Thought there was something familiar about this type of place." I said as I got up from the cell before I was pushed back into the cell by a half-human/half-bird woman.

"Ouch. Who are you two." I said as I asked the two women their names.

"I'm Kyouka and this is Sayla." The woman now named Kyouka said as she introduced herself and the golden-horned woman now named Sayla.

"What's your's?" Sayla said as she asked me my name.

"Draconius Nite. Brother of Zeref and Ice-Shadow Demon Slayer." I said as I introduced myself to the two women.

"Brother of Zeref." The two women said as they gasped at the sheer mention of my brother's name.

"I plan to kill him because he killed our parents." I said as I told them about my plan to kill Zeref.

"That's what our guild is about. Killing Zeref." Sayla said as she told me about what her guild's job.

"I'm not interested. Besides I belong to a guild called Fairy Tail." I said as I told them I was associated with Fairy Tail.

"I'll get you interested." Kyouka said as she put her hand through the inside of my chest.

_*GUSHING NOISE!*_

"How about now." Kyouka said as she removed her hand from the inside of my chest.

"Fine. I'll join you." I said as I was gasping for air before I passed out.

"Sayla take him to the regeneration area part of the castle." Kyouka said as she ordered Sayla to take me to to another part of the castle.

* * *

><p>*Present time: Fairy Tail Guild Hall*<p>

* * *

><p>"After I was taken out of the dungeon everything else became a blur. It wasn't until later I found out they put a new power called a Curse and this transformation on me." I said as I grabbed my head in pain.<p>

"What's Curse." Makarov asked about what a Curse is.

"A curse is similar to magic but it's superior, and that they run off of powerful, negative human emotions. Mine is called **_Nota_**. Which allows me to use different forms of it." I said told everybody about Curses and My curse.

"Can you show us a form of it." Makarov said as he asked for a demonstration of the curse.

"Sure. Release Grey." I said to Makarov and The Three holding down Grey.

"You FUCKER!" Grey said angrily as he came rushing towards me.

"_**Nota Pico**_." I said as I planted a stigma on Grey's forearm and not long after snapping my fingers.

_CLICK!_

_SLICE!_

"Fuck. My arm!" Grey said as he saw a dark grey spike protrude through his forearm.

"Never use that again." Makarov said as he walked away from me without noticing a stigma already planted on his back.

"That was a fight one. I also have a healing one, and a love one."

"Seriously!" Juvia said as she came running up to me.

"Yes. Watch this. **_Nota Fortuna_**." I said as I activated the stigma on Makarov's back.

"Why's there a light whinging behind Master?" Lucy said as she saw the light emitting from Makarov's back.

"May lot's of good fortune and money come to this guild." I said as I hopped up to the second level.

"DRACO!" Makarov said as he started chasing me around the guild like a five year old.

"Anyway time to announce the groups that will be going to meet the other light guilds at the meeting point." Mavis said as she took over Makarov's position in order to announce the team.

"Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Grey will be the first one." Makarov said as he took back his position from Mavis.

"The second will be Draco, Gajeel, Laxus, and Me." Mavis said as she announced the second team.

"WHAT WHY ME!" Laxus said from the bar while also dropping the glass he was cleaning.

"Because you need to let Mira have some job time to herself thank you very much." Mavis said as she told Laxus on why he's going.

"I don't want to go you old hag." Laxus said as he told Mavis off.

_Silence._

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I said running from the guild hall back to my house in order to avoid Mavis' wrath.

* * *

><p>*15-30 Minutes Later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ouch." Laxus and Grey said as their wounds from Mavis and Me were tended to by Mira and Juvia.<p>

"That's what you get for insulting my wife and for being a demonstration." I said as I approached the two wounded mages.

"Sorry Draco." The two said quietly as they turned their heads away from me.

"What was that." I said as I turned my arm into my demon form's tail.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" The both of them quickly said as they saw my arm in the form of a scorpions tail.

"Good." I said as I returned my arm to it's normal form.

"Oh. Draco what number saint are you anyway?" Mira said as she turned around to see me leave the hall.

"The First One. I have the strength and Magic power of both a demon and a dragon." I said as I continued walking out the guild hall not right before stopping to look at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Natsu, Gajeel. Did your dragons say they were the strongest and unbeatable?" I said to Natsu and Gajeel in order to ask them what Igneel and Metalicana told them.

"YEAH!" The Two of them shouted as they both told me that Igneel and Metalicana told them the same thing.

"Wrong. While they are strong they are beatable." I said as I finally finished walking out of the guild hall and managing leaving everyone confused.

* * *

><p>*Tartarus Base*<p>

* * *

><p>"So your finally back." A skeletal-shaped man said as he approached me<p>

"I was here three months ago weren't you here Keith." I said as I approached the man now named Keith.

"How's your transformation going." Sayla said as she came from right behind me.

"It changed my hair color and one of my eyes." I said to the both of them about the repercussion of my transformation.

"Anything else?" Sayla said as she wondered if I learned anything new.

"The light guilds are getting together to take down The Oracion Seis that will prove useful in our plan to make sure we are the only major dark guild left." I said to the both of them about the light guild's plan to bring down The Oracion Seis.

"Yes." Keith said as he shook his head in sympathy for the plan.

"I'd best take my leave." I said as I turned into a swirling distortion so I could return to Fairy Tail while also leaving the two of them to discuss personal matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: Damn and I'd thought Mavis would get more screen time.<strong>

**Me: She will next chapter. It's your story man.**

**Natsu: *Comes Bursting In***

**Natsu: One of you fight me.**

**Me: Volcanic Blizzard Tempest.**

**Natsu: You win.**

**Draco: He always does. *Sigh***

**Mavis: Draco remember when you thought Natsu was going to be a girl and that your were going to name him if he was a girl Hisui. Also you wouldn't leave betray us would you.**

**Draco: Yes and No.**

**Natsu: WHAT!?**

**Me: GOODBYE LOOK TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR WHAT'S COMING NEXT. DEAR GOD NATSU'S GOT A CHAINSAW! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Oracion Seis: The Guilds Meet.<strong>_

_**P.S. This is like the last prelude but with insight onto Draco's relationship with Tartarus in it more insight won't come until the Tartarus arc.**_

**_P.S.S. Don't forget to vote on my profile on what YOU want the X791 Arc to be. I'm low on that idea people._**

**_P.S x3. Spanish to English Literal Translations: Nota: Mark; Note, Nota Pico: Spike Mark, and Nota Fortuna: Fortune Mark._****_  
><em>**


	33. Oracion Seis: The Guild's Meet

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 22: Oracion Seis: The Guilds Meet.**_

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail Guild Hall* (Following Day)<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally. Time to go to the meeting point!" I said excitedly as me and the other walked out of the guild hall.<p>

"Yeah. But to me, you, and Natsu doesn't this seem more like a family outing." Mavis said as she turned to me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Sure." I said to Mavis calmly about what she said just a few moments ago.

"OH! I forgot something." Mavis said as she ran back to our house to get a photo lacrima and a empty book.

"I wonder what she forgot?" Natsu said as he scratched his head in confusion about his mother running back to her house to fetch something she forgot.

"*pant*,*pant*. I'm back!" Mavis said as she arrived just before the moment I put my foot out the guild hall's front door.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU FORGOT!" I said in shock at seeing the items in Mavis' hands.

"Yup. Now the three of us can have take a touching photo and put it in this book." Mavis said calmly to me as to why she got it.

"Help us." A Young man with dark blue hair wearing a black jacket and silver blue jeans and white sneakers said as he was followed by four other kids and then after he said that they all then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Shit. Mira, Laxus, Macao ,Natsu. Help me get these guys to the infirmary fast." I said as I picked up the young man and turned towards the mentioned four.

"Right." They said as they picked up the other four collapsed kids and walked towards the infirmary with me.

"I feel like I sensed this power before." I said to myself as we finally approached the infirmary.

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail Infirmary* 15 Minutes Later.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened." The young blue-haired teen said as he woke up asking were he was.<p>

"Where's Yu, Maya, Samuel, and Tatsuya!" The teen said as he wondered were the other four kids were at.

"Calm down. They're here in the infirmary. Here do you want a Teddy Bear or A slice of strawberry cake." I said to the teen in order to calm him down while pulling a stuffed animal and a slice of cake from nowhere.

_Elsewhere_

"I thought I heard Cake." Erza said with her super hearing (**A/N: Yes she has that when it comes to cake)**

_Back to the infirmary_

"Cakes fine." The teen said as he grabbed the slice from Mira's hands.

"Tell me what's your name." I said to the teen in order to ask him what his name is.

"Minato Arisato. Those three are my family. But we use the same type of magic." Minato said as he told me his name and about his magic.

"Wanna join Fairy Tail. My wife and me are the oldest male and female here and you and your siblings could certainly use a father and mother by the looks of it." I said to the teen in order to see if he and his siblings wanted to join Fairy Tail.

"We'll think about it. But we'll make our decision when the other four wake up." Minato said to me about his and siblings decision to join Fairy Tail.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to head off to." I said as I walked out the infirmary's door.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name." Minato said as he wanted to know what my name was.

"Draconius Nite. You can call me Draco." I said as I finally walked out the door into the main guild hall.

* * *

><p>*Main Guild Hall*<p>

* * *

><p>"How'd it go." Makarov said as he asked me about Minato.<p>

"Good. He said that he and other four are thinking about joining." I said to Makarov as I pointed towards the infirmary's door.

"That's great. Now you better get to the meeting point." Makarov said to me as he walked towards his office.

"Now let's GO!" I said to the other that we it's time to head to the meeting point.

"Uh. Draco." Mavis said as she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes." I said as I turned around to see what Mavis wanted.

"Natsu's group already left. They left when you were in the infirmary while also talking to that boy" Mavis said as she told me what happened when I was in the infirmary with Minato.

"I see. Fairy Tail Group 2. Let's move!" I said as marched out of the guild hall triumphantly.

"That's why I love him." Mavis said cheerfully as she walked out of the guild hall with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Meeting Point* <em>Finally.<em>

* * *

><p>"Finally! We're here." Gajeel said as he opened the doors of the meeting point to let the rest of us in.<p>

"We've been waiting!" Erza said menacingly to the four of us for being late.

"We know. I was talking to the boy." I said to Erza letting her know that I was talking to Minato

"Well. Hello there! What a nice perfume you have." A short, stout man said to Mavis by sniffing her.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my wife." I said menacingly to the short man in order to make him get away and stop sniffing Mavis.

"O-Okay!" The short man said as he ran towards his entourage of three other men.

"Draco. Thank you doing that for Mavis. Ichiya always does that." Erza said to me calmly about the short man who was now named Ichiya.

"Is he gay or something?" The entire second Fairy Tail group said about Ichiya and his entourage.

"NO!" The four men said in unison at our remark about Ichiya.

"Really. Because you hang with three others guys. That makes you pretty gay." We all said in unison about Ichiya.

"Um. What does that mean?" A little, blue-haired girl said quietly as she heard over our group's insult to Ichiya.

"That is none of your business child. And it is also a word you should never hear!" A female version of Happy said angrily to the little girl over her question.

"Hi there! I'm Natsu and this is Gajeel we're the Fire and Iron dragon slayers. What's your name?" Natsu said to the little girl as he introduced himself and Gajeel to her.

"I'm Wendy. The Air Dragon Slayer." The girl now named Wendy said as she introduced herself.

"And whose this?" Happy said to Wendy as he pointed towards her version of Happy.

"Oh. This is Carla." Wendy said as she picked up the cat was now named Carla.

"Hello." Carla said unhappily as she ignored everyone around her except Wendy.

"This is weird. You look like a blue-haired version of me of when I was a kid. Except with shorter hair." Mavis said as she walked around Wendy to compared herself to her.

"So. When are we fighting." I said as I walked aimlessly around the room for no apparent reason.

"Great. Now we know were Natsu gets his passion for fighting from." Everyone except me, Mavis, and Natsu sweat dropped at the revelation of now knowing were Natsu get's his love for fighting from.

After the revelation and everyone introducing themselves, Eve from Ichiya's group told us more about the Oracion Seis which is more then enough in which we needed already. During which when he was speaking I was thinking about my plans on how to kill Zeref without the help of Tartarus or any other guild.

"Ok. Let's move!" Me and Natsu said happily in unison as we ran out the door quickly in order for a fight with one of the members of the Oracion Seis.

"What number saint did he say he was?" Ichiya said to Jura in a confused tone.

"I think it was number one. Due to as you would say the smell of his perfume or strength." Jura said intellectually while mocking and shocking Ichiya at the same time.

"Holy Fuck." Ichiya said in shocked tone at the sound of how powerful I am compared to Jura.

"You coming?" Mavis said in confusion to Jura and Ichiya as they stood in the door way of the meeting point.

"Yes. We're coming." Jura said as he walked behind Ichiya out the door way.

"_**Pain Perfume!**_" Ichiya said as he released a damaging perfume on Jura.

"Why. Ichiya." Jura said in agony as the damaging perfume's affect took toll on him.

"Hmph." Ichiya said as he walked away from Jura leaving him in pain in the middle of the doorway.

* * *

><p>*5 minutes Later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Ichiya and Jura?" Lucy said as she turned her head looking at me and the others.<p>

"Probably got lost or something. I'm talking about Ichiya not Jura." I said as I looked back at Lucy.

After I said that we all separated into groups in order to find The Oracion Seis but little did I know that me, Hibiki, Lucy, and Mavis would come across a certain white-haired member.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: See I told you!<strong>

**PalaDude234: All Right we get it.**

**Minato: Sup'.**

**Natsu: I thought this guy was exhausted.**

**PalaDude234: He was for 15 minutes.**

**Mavis: Yes! More screen time BITCHES! HA SUCK IT MAKAROV!**

**PalaDude234, Natsu, Draco: MAVIS!, MOM!**

**Minato: Check the Author's Note for more info on what's coming up for the story.**

**PalaDude234: Hey! I'm supposed to say that!**

**Minato: Let's slide just this once.**

**PalaDude234 and Minato: See YA LATER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Oracion Seis: Angels vs. Demons.<strong>_

_**P.S. Minato and his siblings are complete OC's so they won't have a full introduction until the next arc.**_

**_P.S.S. Also his and their names are based off the main protagonists of each Persona game from the series of the same name. Also they will also make interesting character's in personality's just for the fact._**

**_P.S x3. Don't forget to vote on my profile for the X791 Arc Idea. Also PM me if you want to know more about Minato and his siblings. Also Chapter may be revised later._**


	34. Oracion Seis: Angels and Demons

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 23: Oracion Seis: Angels and Demons**_

* * *

><p>*Worth Woodsea*<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously. When are we gonna find a member of this damn forsaken dark guild. And Grey for that matter." I said as I walked behind Mavis while holding her hand at the same time so she won't get lost.<p>

"I don't know when Draco. So stop complaining!" Lucy said as she screamed in my ear in order to tell me to quit bitching.

"Hey guys. Is that Grey and Natsu on a raft together?" Hibiki said as he pointed towards the river were a raft with two people on it was floating downstream.

As the four of us stared at the two while processing the situation at hand we were laughing our butts off at it because you never see that happen in Fairy Tail with those two's constant fighting.

"What the fuck!" I said as I looked up to see Grey creating a spear with his magic in order to stab Natsu with it.

"Die!" Grey said as he brought his spear down on Natsu.

_CRUNCH!_

The Ice Spear went as I grabbed and ate it saving Natsu from his certain demise.

"Grey! What would Silver think of you if he saw what you just attempted to do! If it was Natsu instead of you. I would have kicked his ass back to Magnolia right now! But this is insane trying to kill your own friend. Your just trash now. Leave. Get out of my sight." I said angrily to the unfazed Grey about what he just tried to do to Natsu.

"Happy!" Lucy said happily at the sight of the blue cat flying to rescue Natsu.

While I was watching Happy struggling to pick Natsu up. I turned my head over to Grey and seen his lips move as if he was muttering something. But I instead saw him attack Hibiki, Lucy, and Mavis while saying information about Lucy.

_CRUNCH!_

"You guys are getting into trouble today badly." I said as I moved around to eat all the ice spears made by Grey

"We know." The three of them said as they sweat dropped while I finished eating my ice.

"Alright! Who are you!" I said angrily towards the Fake-Grey revealing that he was a impostor.

"Accessing information on Draco, a member of Fairy Tail. An 400-year old immortal with family relations to Zeref. Wants revenge on Zeref for killing other family members. Also couldn't prevent the death of a young girl." Fake-Grey said as he informed Hibiki except Lucy, Mavis, Natsu, and Happy about my relation to Zeref while also telling them about my reason for hating Zeref and a very sad and haunting memory.

"You. Son of a. BITCH!" I said as I charged towards the impostor angrily with tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Nirvana causes a person of light or dark to switch sides." Hibiki said to the two women as he stated more about Nirvana.

"Do you think Draco will be affected by it?" Lucy said with concern in her voice because she wanted to know if I will be affected by it.

"No. I sense the balance between his light and darkness as twilight." Mavis said as she turned to the both of them smiling.

"Well. Grey isn't that kind of person you two." Lucy said to Hibiki and Mavis with anger in her voice.

* * *

><p>*Fairy Tail Guild Hall.*<p>

* * *

><p>"Juvia thought she heard love-rival talk about Grey-sama." Juvia said as she looked towards the guild halls door.<p>

* * *

><p>*Back to Worth Woodsea*<p>

* * *

><p>"Get back here!" I said as I chased the Fake-Grey around a tree.<p>

"Can't catch me!" The Fake-Grey said as he ran away from me in a child-like manner.

"Look at me. I'm a blonde." The Fake-Grey said as he transformed into Lucy.

"What the hell!" Me and Lucy said in surprise at the sight of The Fake-Lucy

"You won't affect me due to the real Lucy being right next to me. Right Lucy." Hibiki said as he pointed towards The Real Lucy.

"Yeah. And you won't affect me because of my pure awesomeness." I said as I raised my arms in the air signaling my pure awesomeness.

"Really. You have a weakness for women." The Fake-Lucy said as she told me, Mavis, and The Real Lucy Hibiki's weakness.

After The Fake Lucy told us Hibiki's weakness she lifted up her shirt to show her breasts which caused me and Hibiki to suffer nosebleeds while also getting hit by Mavis. She also caused Lucy's spirit Sagittarius to attack us twice when he was done a woman dressed in feather clothing stepped out of the shadows. (_**A/N: Like the Laxus battle **_**_Dialogue may be added later.)_**

"Good work Gemini. You can leave." The woman in feathers said as she said that the Fake Lucy was a spirit named Gemini.

"Who are you!" Mavis said angrily to the woman asking who she was.

"I'm Angel. One of the members of the Oracion Seis." The woman now named Angel said calmly as she told the four of us her name.

"What type of mage are you?" Lucy said confused while asking Angel what type of mage Angel was.

"Celestial Spirit." Angel said as she revealed what type of mage she was.

"And Gemini's replication abilities are absolutely flawless." Angel said as she told us about Gemini's replication abilities.

"Guys leave I want to fight her." Lucy said eagerly as she wanted to fight Angel

"No Lucy. Let me fight her." I said as I put my hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Fine. If you need help just ask." Lucy said as she ran away to a safe distance from me and Angel.

"Let's go. _**Familiar: Black Thorn**_!" I said as I summoned a man with greying hair, full body armor, and a black sword.

"Let's do this! _**Scorpio**_!" Angel said as she summoned a tan man with a large gun as a tail.

"Scorpio darling are you ready for are date." Aquarius said happily as she came out of nowhere.

"Uhh!" Me and Black Thorn said dumbfounded as we watched the two spirits depart on their date.

"What. Relationships between spirits are important. _**Aries**_!" Angel said as she summoned a pink haired girl in a wool coat.

"Destroy the enemy!" Black Thorn said as he charged towards Aries but not before being stopped by Loke's regulus.

"Black Thorn. Drop your sword and return." I said to Black Thorn ordering him to drop his sword and return to my body so that he wouldn't kill Loke or Aries.

"You and Aquarius just came out of your gates due to Lucy right?" I said to Loke reprimanding him as I realized that Lucy broke her promise of helping me.

Loke just stood there silently at the sight of Aries and her new owner, Angel. As I watched quietly as the two spirits fought I looked over to Hibiki and saw anguish and rage all over his face at what Angel was saying during the two spirits fight. When they were fighting I thought to myself as I looked to Angel if I became completely surrounded in darkness would I end up like her. As I watched the fight I saw Angel summon a spirit that was in the shape of a grey sphere with a halo.

"Enough!" I said as I got everyone's attention including Angel's.

"I was gonna say the same thing. Aries you aren't cut out for fight so. Caleum! Shoot the two of them." Angel said to Aries as she ordered the haloed grey sphere to shoot Aries and Loke.

"Good job Caleum. Now shoot the grey haired bastard next!" Angel said as she order Caleum to shoot me while calling me a grey haired bastard at the same time. That bitch.

"NO!" Mavis said as she jumped into the laser saving my life but causing her to lose part of her hip.

"Mavis. No. RAAGH! YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE HURT MY BELOVED WIFE AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR IT WITH YOUR LIFE!" I said angrily to Angel at the sight of Mavis wound.

"Sup." Czar and Izanami said as they appeared out of nowhere.

"Czar. What's wrong with Draco?" Lucy said confused to Czar asking about my condition.

"Oh Shit. You have to stop him quickly!" Czar said with a worried tone.

"Why?" Hibiki said as he approached Izanami but he instead got hit upside the head.

"Just do it while I tend to her wounds. GO!" Izanami said as she approached Mavis and started healing her.

"_**Ice-**_**_Shadow Demon's Secret Art: Shadow Frost Legion!_**" I said as I unleashed a torrent of black ice at Angel knocking her out in a couple blows.

"DRACO!" Czar, Lucy, and Hibiki said as they approached me in my pure-rage state.

"Leave! This bitch deserves to DIE!" I said to the three that I wasn't done with Angel.

"_**Fire-Make: Bazooka**_" Czar said as he launched a fireball in order to stop me.

"Ha! You're SO lousy!" I said as I avoided Czar's fireball.

"_**Shadow Demon's Dread**_!" I said as I launched a barrage of black lances at the three.

"Lucy! We'll protect you!" Czar and Hibiki said as they shielded Lucy from the barrage.

"Fuck" Czar said as he was hit with the most amount of lances with the total of seven.

"Damn it!" Hibiki said as he was hit by four lances.

"Lucy. Here!" Hibiki said as he transferred something into Lucy's head not before collapsing from the pain of the lances.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._  
><em>Show me thy appearance...<em>  
><em>With such shine.<em>  
><em>Oh Tetrabiblos... <em>  
><em>I am the ruler of the stars...<em>  
><em>Aspect become complete...<em>  
><em>Open thy malevolent gate.<em>  
><em>Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... <em>  
><em>Shine!<em>  
><em><strong>Urano Metria!<strong>_" Lucy said as she unleashed a spell that I have only seen once in my life.

"I'm not finished." I said as I approached Lucy not before collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>*20-30 minutes later*<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that." Lucy said to Izanami who was still working on Mavis.<p>

"Apparently his love for Mavis was so great it caused him to go into a flying rage. And yes they should be fine when they wake up." Izanami said to Lucy about mine and Hibiki's condition.

"Oh."

"There. Good as new." Izanami said as she finished working on Mavis.

"What happened?" Mavis said as she wanted to know what happened when she was injured.

"You took a major hit for Draco which sent him flying into a rage and almost resulted in mine and Hibiki's death's." Lucy said quickly as she didn't want Mavis to know what I did to Hibiki and her.

"Really." Mavis said as she turned her head to my unconscious body.

"His rage was out of his love for you Master." Lucy said calmly to Mavis about my rage-state.

"He loves me that much." Mavis said as she broke down crying at what Lucy said.

"That is the second time I've gone into a blind fury ever since that incident." I said getting up from the riverbed.

"DRACO!" Hibiki, Mavis, and Lucy said in surprise as they saw me get up and walk out of the riverbed.

"MASTER!" Izanami said as she ran over to me and tended my wounds.

"Sorry about that Hibiki. What Mavis done reminded me of the young girl that died." I said as I sat down right next to Mavis.

"Draco. Can you tell us the name of the girl that died." Lucy said as she sat right next to me.

"Marie. She was a nine-year old girl who lived in a village that was right by Grey's hometown." I said to the three about the young girl.

"Marie. That's weird. My great-grandmother's name was Marie and she lived in the same location you just described." Hibiki said as he told me his great-grandmother's name.

"She lived. Hibiki you must be very gracious to see the man that saved your great-grandma." I said to Hibiki with tears flowing down my face knowing Marie was alive after all these years I thought she was dead and now that I'm working with her great-grandson I know I can keep her memory alive.

"Let's go." Mavis said as she got up and ran straight into the forest in order to find more Oracion Seis members.

"Hibiki. Here." I said to Hibiki as I handed him a photo of what Marie looked like when she was young.

"Thank you." Hibiki said as we both walked away after Mavis with Lucy behind us.

"GUY'S WAIT UP! Lucy said as she ran to catch up with me and Hibiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: Well my familiar's have more benefits then those celestial spirits Lucy.<strong>

**Lucy: You do have a point.**

**PalaDude234: *Comes in with a bag of Doritos* What are you *munch* talking about.**

**Mavis: Aw. I thought I was going to get even more screen time. Pala do you hate me?**

**PalaDude234: What! No. Draco help me here.**

**Draco: Sorry man. Give me some of those Doritos.**

**Czar: Check the Author's Note to see what coming up next on the story. SEE YA LATER!**

**PalaDude234: Dammit why do you guys keep doing that.**

**Black Thorn: Because it's fun.**

**PalaDude234: Fuck off Black Thorn. **

**Black Thorn: Okay *Walks Away***

**PalaDude234: As Czar said SEE YA LATER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Oracion Seis: A Dragon, A Demon, and A Snake<strong>_

_**P.S. Happy saved Natsu and took him somewhere like in the Anime and Manga.**_

**_P.S.S. Black Thorn was the first familiar Draco got and is also his trump card not Czar._**

**_P.S x3. And this chapter truly ended like an episode._**


	35. A Dragon, A Demon, And a Snake

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

_**Chapter 24: Oracion Seis: A Dragon, A Demon, and A **_**_Snake_**

* * *

><p><strong>*Worth Woodsea (Later when Nirvana is activated)*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh. My legs are killing me." Draco said as he walked aimlessly inside a darkened cave.<p>

"I will do this in order to destroy Nirvana and also free her from sadness and hatred." A familiar voice said as Draco came towards a lit opening in the cave.

"Jellal?" Draco said as he hid behind a rock and saw Jellal put a self-destruction spell on himself in order to stop Nirvana.

"Jellal. Do you honestly remember that I was the one you that you that spell." A man with a staff said to Jellal as he approached Jellal canceling his self-destruction spell while somehow un-noticing Draco hiding behind a rock.

"Better keep quiet." Draco said quietly as he watched Erza try to The Man.

"Do you honestly think you can stop a giant city with six legs." The Man said as he revealed Nirvana's true nature.

"Yes we can." Draco said as he rushed towards the man with his fist encased in shadows.

"Cobra. Come out!" The man said as he told a person named Cobra to come out of the shadows.

"Die!" Cobra said as he came towards Draco with his fist raised with mach-five speed.

"Wait. Let's fight on the city not here. It's too dangerous." Draco said to Cobra as we both walked out of the cave leaving the three left behind confused.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nirvana* <strong>DRACO'S POV

* * *

><p>"Ok. Now!" I said as I rushed towards Cobra with my fist raised.<p>

"Dad!" A familiar voice said as it came closer to mine and Cobra's location.

"Natsu!" I said as I recognized the voice as Natsu's.

**_CRASH!_**

"FUCK!" I said as I got up from a broken building due to Cobra blindsiding me when I heard Natsu's voice.

"Let's take this to the air." Natsu said to Cobra as he let Happy take him into the sky.

"I couldn't agree more." Cobra said as he hopped onto a purple snake named Cubellios.

"LET'S DO THIS! _**ICE-SHADOW DEMON'S BLACK WINGS****!**_" I said as two pairs of wings sprouted out of my back letting me join Cobra and Natsu in the air.

"WOW! Dad. I didn't know you could do that!" Natsu said happily at the sight of my two grey wings.

"SHUT UP! AND FIGHT ME!" Cobra said angrily due to the loss of his patience.

"Fine." Me and Natsu said sighing at Cobra's demand.

"**_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_**_**!**_" Natsu said as he tried to attack Cobra with his spell.

"Let me try. _**Ice-Shadow Demon's Grand Fury!**_" I said as I tried attacking Cobra with my breath attack.

"Let's try attacking him repeatedly." Natsu said with determination in his voice as he told me that we both should attack Cobra repeatedly.

"_**Black Ice Breaker: Formula 15!**_" I said as I encased my entire body inside black-demonic ice.

"You shall face your night of reckoning!" I said as the ice finished encasing my body.

After I told Cobra his night of reckoning had come. Me and Natsu tried attacking him with everything we had but we were hit every time. I even had to use my secret arts by Cobra kept evading them. By the time he was done evading them I was out of magic power and fell to the ground exhausted.

"Natsu. This is your fight." I said weakly as I lost all conscious before plummeting to the ground below.

"DAD!" Natsu said as he saw me plummet down to the ground below.

"_**Poison Dragon's ROAR!**_" I heard Cobra say before I lost all conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your a Dragon Slayer!" I said at the revelation of Cobra's magic.<p>

"I am the Poison Dragon Slayer. And I was taught by the dragon Toxicana." Cobra said proudly as he told me the name of the dragon that taught him magic.

"Did your dragon disappear on July 7, X777?" I said to Cobra asking him about Toxicana.

"No. He didn't disappear." Cobra said calmly as he told me what happened to Toxicana. _**(A/N: Toxicana is a **_**_popular dragon name for the Poison Dragon throughout Slayer fanfics.)_**

"Then what did happen." I said in wonder because I wanted to know why Toxicana didn't disappear like the rest of the dragons.

"I KILLED AND ATE HIM!" Cobra said manically to me that he ate and killed Toxicana.

"YOU BASTARD! KILLING YOUR OWN PARENT IS SICK!" I said angrily to Cobra confronting him about his act of patricide.

"Oh! Like I heard your dad done an act of populicide." Cobra said mockingly to me about how Dad killed five hundred people will trapped in his demon-king form.

"THAT WAS BY ACCIDENT!" A Voice roared angrily behind me while knocking Cobra off of Cubellios and knocking Cubellios out at the same time by hitting him in the back of the neck sending The Voice and Cubellios onto the ground below.

"YOU!" Cobra said as he began to fall down from the sky.

"DAD!" I said happily as I saw the cold, dark-looking rage peer out of Dad's eyes and into mine and Cobra's soul from the dust on the ground.

As the smoke cleared I saw Dad just stand there with his his eyes locked-on Cobra and his foot on Cubellious, rendering him unable to fight.

"I've never seen Dad act like this before." I said in my mind, remembering all the times we fought side-by-side and I swear I thought I saw him murmur something without my enhanced hearing picking it up.

"_**Shadow Demon's Great Hell Pillar!**_" Dad said angrily as he generated a giant red and black bar of magic and launched it Cobra, while also destroying the entire countryside.

* * *

><p><strong>DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Shadow Demon's Great Hell Pillar!<strong>_" I said as I launched a giant red and black bar at Cobra who was falling down from the sky.

"UGH!" Cobra said as the bar went right through him knocking him half-out while also causing major to minor damage to the entire countryside.

"Killing your own parent or parents is sick. I have only seen, and heard it once in my life, and I don't want to go through it again." I said as I put my foot on the half-conscious Cobra's back scolding him for killing Toxicana.

"I killed him because he was a mean, dying dragon." Cobra said as he finally lost conscious collapsing onto the hard ground below.

"DRACO!" A Familiar voice said as its hand came down on my head causing me to rub my head.

"MOM!" Natsu said as the voice was Mavis's and from the look in her eyes she was furious at me for destroying the entire countryside.

"I can explain!" I said comically as I ran from Mavis's anger.

"NO. YOU. CAN'T!" Mavis said as she chased me around the entire destroyed countryside.

"I have the weirdest parents ever." Natsu said sighing at the sight of Mavis chasing me.

"WE ARE NOT WEIRD!" Mavis and I said in unison as we both stopped running in our tracks in order to chase Natsu.

After knocking out Natsu and Happy I told Mavis that I was going after the man with the staff. She agreed with me and I teleported out of there leaving the three latter behind.

"Good luck Draco." Mavis said quietly as my enhanced hearing picked it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: WOW. That was one short fight<strong>**. **

**PalaDude234: Unlike ****every other fight my friend.**

**Draco: ...Why do I always have to do the fighting.**

**PalaDude234: I guess it's just how the story goes.**

**Draco: Hey Pala.**

**PalaDude234: Yeah?**

**Draco: Wanna Do the Author's Note together?**

**PalaDude234: Sure!**

**Draco and PalaDude234: Check the Author's Note at the end to see what's coming up and for Misc. Info. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Oracion Seis: Cold Darkness and Numbers but first the second omake chapter .<strong>_

_**P.S. Yes. I bended how Cobra got his Dragon Slaying Magic.**_

**_P.S.S. Also Draco isn't an overpowered character. He is just a wizard saint whose been holding back his power._**

**_P.S x3. When I said that the "Silver" part will be big in Draco's appearance I got the arc's confused I meant Tenrou Arc instead of the GMG Arc._**


	36. OMAKE: Karaoke Night 2

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**_OMAKE CHAPTER 2: KARAOKE NIGHT 2: DUO NIGHT A.K.A REVENGE OF THE KARAOKE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco and Mavis's House*<strong>

* * *

><p>"What am I gonna look up today on this thing." I said as I wondered what I wanted to type on the keyboard of my archival lacrima while sitting at the silver bark desk in mine and Mavis's house while Mavis was taking a bath in our silver and grey bathtub.<p>

"I know!" Natsu said as he came in bursting through my window that I payed 15,000 jewels for while breaking it at the same time.

"GOD DAMMIT NATSU! THAT WAS A PRICELESS WINDOW. YOU OWE ME $15,000 JEWELS FOR A NEW WINDOW THAT I BOUGHT IN VINA CITY 20 YEARS AGO!" I said angrily to my own flesh and blood son about my priceless, expensive and now broken window which was now broken glass.

"WOW. Dad you DO act like Lucy when I break into her house." Natsu said as he compared me to the blonde, busty mage known as Lucy.

"WHAT!" I said angrily to Natsu while emitting a dark aura scaring him shitless.

"No. You don't know!" A Voice said from outside the black oak door yelling to Natsu telling him that he doesn't know what he has in mind for me to type in.

"Shut up Grey!" Natsu said angrily to Grey through the door telling him to be quiet.

"Oh god no. More people." I said sighing at the voice of Grey.

"We are coming in." Another Voice said with authority I recognized the voice as Erza's.

As soon as the rest of Team Natsu plus Juvia entered mine and Mavis's house I saw Grey strip, Juvia and Lucy looking through my book shelf, Erza look through mine and Mavis's drawers, and Natsu eat all of our food.

"WOW! Draco you have a lot of nice and priceless books." Lucy said as she looked at the books placed on my white-obsidian bookcase.

"I know. It's because I'm a priceless collector of everything and Natsu here owes me $15,000 jewels for a new window." I calmly said to Lucy about my hobby of collecting priceless things and about how Natsu broke my priceless window.

"Anyways we came here to tell you that we are doing something at the guildhall. Come in 15 minutes or so." Erza said telling me that about the event that Makarov and the others were hosting at the guildhall.

"J-Just get out me and Mavis will be there in 15 to 30 minutes." I said waving my hand to the group telling them that me and Mavis would in the guild hall in 15 to 30 minutes.

"Okay. See you there!" Natsu said happily as he led his team out the door and out of mine and Mavis's house.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fairy Tail Guild Hall (15-30 Minutes Later)*<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Makarov's hosting here."<p>

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND OFFICIAL FAIRY TAIL KARAOKE NIGHT!" Makarov said over a loud speaker revealing what he and the rest of the guild were hosting.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" I said as I screamed in frustration remembering the last time Fairy Tail had a karaoke night.

"Who wants to sing first!" Makarov said as his voice blared into the loudspeaker.

"WE WILL!" Mavis said as she yelled out to Makarov that the two of us wanted to sing first.

"GREAT! WHAT SONG!" Makarov said as he voice blared into the loud speaker for a second time.

"As the World Falls Down. by David Bowie for Mavis here." I said shyly blushing at what I said.

"Ah! You remember our favorite song!" Mavis jumping up and down remembering that the song is the song that we used to listen to together.

"OK! HERE WE GO!" Makarov said as he finally stepped off the stage so me and Mavis could sing.

There's such a sad love  
>Deep in your eyes.<br>A kind of pale jewel  
>Open and closed<br>Within your eyes.  
>I'll place the sky<br>Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart  
>Beatin' so fast<br>In search of new dreams.  
>A love that will last<br>Within your heart.  
>I'll place the moon<br>Within your heart.

"WOW! I never knew my Dad and Mom have excellent singing voices." Natsu said in surprise at mine and Mavis's singing prowess.

As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
>As the world falls down.<p>

Falling.  
>Falling down.<br>Falling in love.

"AWWW!" Mira said as she turned her head to see every couple in the guild hall hold hands to the tone of the song along with mine and Mavis's singing voices gently touching there hearts.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
>I'll spin you Valentine evenings.<br>Though we're strangers 'til now,  
>We're choosing the path<br>Between the stars.  
>I'll leave my love<br>Between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
>As the world falls down.<p>

As the song played on me and Mavis stared into each other eye's remembering all the times we listened to this song and made sure that we would be by each others side for the rest of each others own natural lives.

Falling  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down.  
>Makes no sense at all.<br>Makes no sense to fall.  
>Falling<br>As the world falls down.  
>Falling.<br>Falling in love  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling.  
>Falling<br>Falling in love  
>As the world falls down.<p>

"I love you." I said to Mavis putting my lips on her cheek.

"I love you too my big man." Mavis said happily as she put her lips on mine.

"What a great performance!" Makarov happily said as he ran back onto the stage only to see me and Mavis kiss.

After me and Mavis sang, Natsu and Cana performed "Poker Face by Lady Gaga.", everything ended when Gajeel came up to sing with Levy but everyone had to restrain the both of them because nobody wanted to hear Gajeel sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: WOW.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be as said Oracion Seis: Cold Darkness and Numbers. Next OMAKE will take place after the time skip. <strong>_

_**P.S. This should be a separate story. Don't you agree. Also now you know what more of Draco's house looks like and his hobby. **_

**_P.S.S. **_I made an SYOC Form for the story so your character can appear as a familiar or a _****_member of the guild. Note OC's submitted won't appear until Edolas, X791, or the current arc._**_**

**_P.S x3. IMPORTANT NOTICE!: I have gotten some OC's with exceeds so the next arc will be the same. Draco travels Edolas but he'll be trapped in a giant lacrima like everyone else in fairy tail so he won't appear for awhile. Sorry I'm planning to do that so I can focus more on character development for them and the other OC's that were submitted._**

**_P.S x4: Here is the link on which I got the song from. watch?v=VcWvBz2v5YY_**


	37. Oracion Seis: Cold Darkness and Numbers

The** Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 25: Oracion Seis: Cold Darkness and Numbers**

* * *

><p><strong>*Worth Woodsea (Rocky Plain.)*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Staff-carrying bitch. Where are you!" I said loudly as I marched around the city looking for the staff-carrying man until I wondered onto a empty, rocky plain right by the city.<p>

As I entered the plain a beam was shot right at me but I managed to evade it. After I evaded it the staff-carrying man stepped out from the shadow of a rock formation and proceeded to hit me.

"W-What's your name!" I said as I kept avoiding his attacks while trying to as for his name.

"The name is Brain." The Staff-Carrying Man now named Brain said as he kept trying to hit me with his staff.

"My name is Draco and I know your a member of the Oracion Seis." I said as I introduced myself to Brain.

"URGH! How do you know that!" Brain said as he tried to avoid my hits.

"Because. I know everything. I even know that you used to work for the Bureau of Magical Development and that you are also a bad, bad man." I said darkly as I transformed my arm in the middle of my hits revealing to Brain that I knew a lot about him.

"ARGH! _**D-**__**DARK C-CAPRICCIO!**_" Brain said as he shot a beam from his staff right at me.

"**_MOLTEN ROCK WALL!_**" I said as a wall of molten lava rock appeared right before me making me wonder how I done that.

"DIE!" Brain said as he sent another Dark Capriccio at me sending me straight through a rock formation and nearly breaking and severing my arm.

"_We are lending you our magic." _Czar's voice said in my head, echoing eerily at the thought of him and the other familiars lending me their magic.

"AH! _**FIRE-MAKE: DAGGER!**_" I said as I charged towards Brain with my created bowie-knive.

"HA! Did you know that I can comrades right out of Nirvana." Brain said as he gloated about what he wanted to do with Nirvana.

"YOU BASTARD! COMRADES ARE THE BUILDING BLOCKS AND HEART OF FRIENDSHIP. NOT PUPPETRY! YOU SHALL SUFFER IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU! _**COSMIC**_ _**FIRE HEAVEN'S FANG!**_" I said as I stabbed Brain in the shoulder burning him and setting him alight in a bright red-orangish glow while I chuckled at my newfound power and victory.

"_**DARK RONDO!**_" Brain said as he launched an attack unharmed but burning off his robe from my most powerful newfound spell Cosmic Fire Heaven's Fang.

"AHHHH! Your annoying! **_COSMIC FIRE HEAVEN DEMON'S SHIELD!_**" I said as I reflected Brain's attack right back at him.

"Damn it. I'm not finished yet." Brain said right before he collapsed in defeat due to the reflection of Dark Rondo.

As soon as Brain collapsed his tattoos on his face disappeared and I stared unfazed at what had transpired in our little fight.

"HA!. HA!. HA!. HA!" A Maniacal Voice said raising from where Brain was on the battlefield.

"Well. Hello Zero." I said as I recognized Zero's voice. I know Zero from my days as The Demon King and a member of Tartarus.

"Well. Hello to you too Demon King."

"I don't go by that name anymore. Plus I finally have my wife and son again you motherfucking sick son of a bitch." I said to Zero angrily reminding him that I don't go The Demon King name anymore since I left Tartarus.

"Really. Oh I remember the time me and you had fun killing innocent people." Zero said as he walked towards me and putting his hand on my shoulder reminding me of why I know this sick piece of a son of a bitch.

"THAT'S IT! _**COSMIC FIRE HEAVEN DEMON'S RAGE!**_" I said as I launched a white and grayish red beam at Zero tearing off a piece of his jacket.

"Demon King. Whatever happened to being friends and having fun? And also who's in control Draco or Damien." Zero said as he reminded me about my alter ego Damien.

Damien. My violent, merciless, and bloodthirsty, alter ego. I keep him locked up like The Voice but tighter and more secure because if he ever got out again Fiore would be massacred by him and nobody would be able to stop him. I locked him up when Tartarus gave me my demon form which was a actually a blessing not a curse.

"Draco. And Damien is never getting out again. He has killed so many people worse than my demon form and I will let nothing have him escape my mental prison. YOU KNOW who he is and what he did." I said angrily as I told Zero that I lock Damien up and never wanted to release him again.

"AW. That's a shame. I was planning on making him a general in the Oracion Seis. But due to you locking him up I guess that can never happen will it? And also if that's the case than I'll have to make Damien come out by myself!" Zero said sadly as he unwrapped his arm around me and hit me straight in the jaw.

"YOU LOW-LIFE PIECE OF MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! LIKE I'LL NEVER DO THAT! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY WIVE'S GUILD! AHHH! _**COSMIC FIRE HEAVEN DEMON'S RAGING FLURRY!**_" I said as my feet and fist were encased in white and grayish red fire.

"HM! Well what I said was a great offer that I had for you. But due to you rejecting it I guess I shall just have to fight you. Just me and you." Zero calmly said as he avoided my flurry of hits.

"Didn't you think I knew that!" I said as I kept trying to hit Zero but he kept avoiding the flurry of flames.

"Let's take this somewhere else shall we." Zero said as he told me that he wanted to continue our fight somewhere.

"Yes." I said as I followed Zero to our new battle location.

* * *

><p><strong>*Worth Woodsea (Leveled City)*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>DARK CAPRICCIO!<em>**" Zero said as he launched a Dark Capriccio at me.

"_**COSMIC FIRE HEAVEN DEMON'S RAGING FIST!**_" I said I said as I countered the Dark Capriccio with my fist.

"HM. Using a new fighting style are we. Let's he how you fare against my **_ZERO SLASH!_**" Zero said as he was impressed by my new fighting style.

As soon as Zero released his spell I got a pain in my head. Not The Voice head pain but a major to severe head pain. One that wanted me to kill Zero. I knew what this pain was it was Damien wanting to be released from his mental prison.

"Damn it." I groaned as I clutched my head due to the unbearable pain.

"DIE!" Zero said as he brought his spell right down on me.

"NO. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHALL DIE! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" I said as my hair turned purple while I gained a mask with a ghoulish design on it along with my body being turned completely buff.

"AH! Damien. How are you." Zero said weakly as I shot two beams of dark magic at him from my fingers deep holes to appear in his chest and stomach. **(A/N: Reason why I put this is because I think Brain/Zero is the most overrated villain of FT. Thank You Cobra for doing us a HUGE favor.)**

"Like I said. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHALL DIE! **_COSMIC FIRE HELL'S RAGING FIST!_**" I said as I encompassed my fist in dark magic and pushed it through Zero's head causing a deep bloody hole to appear on the center point of his forehead.

"UGH!" Zero said with one last barely conscious breath as my fist hit the lacrima behind him while breaking it to tiny pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>*ELSEWHERE*<strong>

* * *

><p>"NATSU! I THINK SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO YOUR DAD! I SWEAR I FEEL EVIL FROM WHEREVER HE IS." Mavis said as she and Natsu raced towards my location.<p>

"Yeah. I think stuff hasn't gone down this bad since Igneel left me." Natsu said as he remembered the day Igneel left him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back at The City*<strong>

* * *

><p>"HA!, HA!, HA!, YES!" Damien said as he licked the blood off the lacrima like a lollipop looking at Zero's barely dead body.<p>

"DAD!" Natsu said as he burst into the room with Mavis right behind him.

"DRACO. HONEY!" Mavis said as she burst into the room with Natsu right behind her.

"WHOSE DRACO? I'M DAMIEN! HIS VIOLENT AND HANDSOME ALTER EGO!" Damien said as he turned around to see Mavis and Natsu yelling to Damien.

"YOU TWO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! HE'S TOO POWERFUL!" I said as I temporarily regained control of my body in order to warn Mavis and Natsu about Damien.

"Fine." Natsu and Mavis as they ran out of the room.

"Draco." Mavis said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah." I said as I only had a few minutes before Damien regained control of my body.

"You always looked good in purple." Mavis said before finally leaving the room.

As the room started to crumble after Mavis left. Damien regained control of my body and attempted to stop Natsu and Mavis not before I calmly knocked myself out in order to re-seal Damien back up and make sure he really never resurfaces again.

* * *

><p><strong>*15-30 Minutes Later (City Ruins)*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Finally. Nirvana's stopped and. HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID DAMIEN DO!" I said as I woke up from the rubble not before realizing I was lying next to a barely-dead Zero brought on by Damien.<p>

"Holy Fuck!" I said frightened as I grabbed Zero and walked out of the ruins.

"Thank you." Zero said as we both stumbled out of the ruins together.

"Don't die on me Zero. You and The Voice in my head are the only friends besides my guild-mates I got." I said tearing up at the sudden realization that Zero was a friend to me just like I was to The Voice.

"DRACO!" Natsu, Mavis, and Wendy said happily as they came towards me and Zero.

"All of you. No time for talk. Help Zero because he's dying out fast. I don't want to lose a friend." I said crying at the sight of Zero's condition.

"Alright." Natsu, Mavis, and Wendy calmly said as they helped me fix Zero's condition.

* * *

><p><strong>*20-40 Minutes Later* (AN: Shit that's the long time later time I've put into the story.)**

* * *

><p>"There." We all said as Zero was looking as he was before Damien shot him.<p>

"Let's go meet up with the others." Mavis suggested as I picked up Zero and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Lets." I said as I saw Mavis, Wendy, and Natsu walk off without me.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: WOW.<strong>

**PalaDude234: Yes. WOW.**

**Draco: So I'm going to meet new people in the next arc.**

**PalaDude234: Yep.**

**Draco: You know your one crazy motherfucker right?**

**PalaDude234: No. Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. SEE YA LATER AND STAY AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Oracion Seis: Aftermath.<strong>_

_**P.S. The City wasn't destroyed in the blast in the last chapter it just destroyed the countryside and leveled it.**_

**_P.S.S. As stated last time I made an SYOC form remember you can send in more than one character. They will appear either in X791, Edolas, The Current Unnamed Arc, and Tenrou Island._**

**_P.S x3. I will do a mini-arc later in the story right after Edolas._**


	38. Oracion Seis: Aftermath

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 26: Oracion Seis: Aftermath**

* * *

><p><strong>*Worth Woodsea (Destroyed Countryside)*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we all here." Ren calmly said as everybody else waited for me, Mavis, Wendy, Zero, and Natsu.<p>

"No. We're missing four people. Specifically from my guild." Gajeel said as he told Ren that it was the four of us that were gone.

"We're here. And we brought a guest with us!" Mavis said happily as I walked towards Mavis with Zero on my shoulder.

"This is Zero. Brain from the Oracion Seis's alter ego. The four of us patched him up because he was dying." Natsu said as he pointed his finger towards the knocked out body of the Oracion Seis member.

"What. Why did you bring him along!" Laxus said in shock as he saw me place Zero on the ground.

"I-I would never leave a dead friend behind." I said solemnly surprising the entire group that Zero was a friend to me not an enemy.

"What happened to him Draco." Wendy said as she wanted to know how Zero got his injuries in the first place.

After telling everybody what transpired during the fight it left everybody stunned. It even left Erza stunned. And even after hearing that, she wanted to cut me and my ego to bits but Mavis stopped her by threatening her that she would get no cake on the way back.

"So that's no reason to almost kill a man!" Laxus exclaimed at my story.

"Says the guy who almost wanted to destroy his own guild and his motto and as I quote is "Fuck all the bitches and get all the jewels." Laxus. I know this from you watching Mira." I said to Laxus as I reminded him about how he almost destroyed the guild.

"KIDS!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered poor Wendy's ear's.

"Well. SORRRRRY! I. WAS JUST PROVING A POINT!" I said sarcastically as pointed out to Lucy that I was just proving a god-damn point.

"JELLAL!" Erza said at the top of her lungs at the sight of the amnesic blue-haired man.

As me and Natsu saw Jellal we got into a fighting position by were stopped by Erza who wanted to talk to him privately about something not before asking Mavis first. After Erza left Me and Natsu were hit straight in the head by Mavis because of our idiotic action taken just before Erza left.

"Wait. Is that. Lahar! Fuck me." I said in sadness dropping onto my knee's at the sight of the rune knight.

"Ah. Draco. How is life doing since you left the council?" Lahar said happily as he waved his hand over at me asking me how my life went after I left and retired from The Magic Council in my position as a rune knight.

"I finally joined my son and wife's guild. And got it back on track. So what are you doing here." I said as I put my right hand on the rune knight's shoulder.

"I'm here to arrest the Oracion Seis and Jellal Fernandes." Lahar said calmly as he finally told me why he came to our location.

"Oh. I'll cut you a deal. Give me custody of the Oracion Seis member Cobra and Jellal Fernandes. And in exchange I'll return to service in two years time." I said to Lahar as I told him that I wanted custody of Cobra and Jellal.

"Fine. BRING COBRA FORWARD!" Lahar said as he shouted to a random rune knight.

"Jellal. Did you hear that I have full custody of you two." I said a I yelled to Jellal who was still talking to Erza and Cobra who was being brought to me by some rune knights.

"Really. I can finally have a family of my own!" Jellal and Cobra said in unison as they broke down crying at hearing the news that they would be in Fairy Tail's custody.

As the rune knights walked away with the other Oracion Seis members. Everybody including Me, Cobra, and Jellal walked towards Cait Shelter to restore all of destroyed clothes during the fight between Cobra and his former guild. When we where there I asked Cobra what his real name was and he told me it was Erik and that he was taken to the Tower after being captured by some dark mages.

"AH! Now that our clothes are restored we should celebrate." Lucy happily said as she twirled around in her new clothes.

"Hang on Lucy. Roubaul what's with that look on your face?" I said as I sat next to the upset man.

"We are not the Nirvit tribe's descendants. We ARE the Nirvit Tribe." Roubal said sadly as he went on to explain that he created Nirvana and it's eventual consequences it had on the Nirvit Tribe and on him also. He even told us how Wendy came to be at Cait Shelter.

When Roubal was telling us about the creation of Nirvana and him of being of the Nirvit Tribe it reminded me of what my dad said when I was a little kid that he and the others in our village went to war with them. It made me and Wendy tear up and cry at the sight of seeing Roubal go because his appearance reminded me of my dad who had the same smile on his face every time he left home.

"It's okay you it's hard to see someone go. And everyone here has had that feeling before. Even Draco." Mavis calmly said as she got down on one knee and placed one hand on Wendy's shoulder to comfort Wendy in a motherly-like touch.

"Really." Wendy said as she wiped away her tears after hearing what Mavis said.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail" Mavis said as she wrapped her arms around Wendy in a motherly-like embrace while asking her if she wanted to join Fairy Tail.

"Sure." Wendy happily said as she returned Mavis's hug.

"Let's go you two." I said as I picked up Wendy and Mavis telling them it was time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>*FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL*<strong>

* * *

><p>After every guild from the Allied Forces including us parted ways we all decided to head back towards the guild hall with Jellal, Cobra and Cubellios, along with Wendy and Carla. Lucy obtained Scorpio, Gemini, and Aries because I think they like her due to being a celestial mage and all. As we approached the guild hall's doors they where burst open because of the hype of Cobra, Wendy, and Jellal. It left us shocked at first but in the end we decided to party.<p>

"YEAH! That's the stuff!" I said as chugged down a mug of beer.

"WOO! Yeah! Go Natsu!" Cana said as she cheered Natsu on in a drinking contest.

"YEAH!" Elfman said as he sled down on the ground floor drunk knocking down my beer making me very mad.

_SILENCE_

"ELFMAN! YOU STUPID CUNT FUCK! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO KNOCK MY BEER DOWN! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES!" I said angrily as I was pure drunk and I then proceeded to kick Elfman out of the guild hall by kicking him through the roof. Which in turn started a massive guild brawl and led me to call Elfman all the names in the book. **(A/N: O-O)**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: I must say I am impressed.<strong>

**PalaDude234: REALLY!**

**Draco: I don't know.**

**Cobra: Hello Bitches!**

**PalaDude234: Hey Cobra. How are you liking Fairy Tail.**

**Draco: Why is this guy even here. I mean come on he's a motherfucking douchebag for all I care.**

**Cobra: It's not ****that bad. And WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**PalaDude234: Any-way's. Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. SEE YA LATER AND STAY AWESOME! BYE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Prelude.<strong>_

_**P.S. Next Chapter marks the full debut of Minato and his siblings as well as the OC's sent in on my SYOC Form for this arc.**_

**_P.S.S. TWO Jellal's in Fairy Tail. SWEET._**

**_P.S x3. Edolas will take place two months later. And Mustogan won't appear until the next arc because I made him like Gildarts._**


	39. Edolas: Prelude

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 27: Edolas: Prelude**

* * *

><p><strong>*Fairy Tail Guild Hall (Two Months Later)* Draco's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. Everybody it's been two months since the defeat of the Oracion Seis and the joining of former Oracion Seis member Cobra, Jellal Fernandes, This Blue Haired Boy and his siblings, Zancrow, Derek, Koan, Apophis, Elizabeth, Galatea, and Kaidan. Now. LET'S PARTY!" Makarov said as he reminded everyone what happened since the defeat of The Oracion Seis.<p>

"Hey. Frozen Shadow. FIGHT US!" Derek and Koan said in unison as they walked over to me as I was drinking my beer and they said that they wanted to fight me in order to see who was the better Demon Slayer out of us three.

"Fine. I think you want to run now. And I mean it." I said as I released my magic pressure making them drop their own shit onto the floor from were Derek and Koan where.

"OK. I think we'll come back some other time." Derek and Koan said as they fainted and dropped into their own shit.

As I turned my head up towards the second floor I could see Mystogan stare at Wendy and disappear afterwards which creeped my out a bit.

"Hey Maya, Mira, Cana!" Elizabeth and Galatea said as they approached the beauties at the bar.

"Hey Eli and Galatea. So what do you two need?" Maya said as she was sitting right next to Cana at the bar.

"We just came to talk that's all." Elizabeth calmly said as she told Maya why she and Galatea came up to the three.

"I think I'm gonna leave." I said as I left the bar so they can have girl-time as I knew what they were gonna talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>*Few Days Later* Draco's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey everybody! Gildarts' is returning!" A random guild member said in excitement as they came bursting through the doors telling everyone that Gildarts Clive: The Strongest Mage of Fairy Tail is returning after three years.<p>

"What kind of magic does Gildarts use?" Minato said in confusion as he asked Mira and Laxus on what type of magic Gildarts uses.

"Crash Magic." I said as I walked up towards Minato and placed my hand on his left shoulder telling him what kind of magic Gildarts uses.

"HA! I bet that can't beat me and my siblings God Slayer Magic." Minato said arrogantly bluffing that Gildarts type of magic couldn't be his God Slayer Magic.

"Your family are God Slayers! Just Like Me!" Zancrow said in surprise as he came running towards Minato in excitement that he was a God Slayer Mage just like him.

"Yeah. I'm the Poison God Slayer. My brother Tatsuya is the Shadow God Slayer. My sister Maya is the Light God Slayer. Samuel is the Ice God Slayer. And finally, My brother Yu is the Iron God Slayer." Minato calmly said without moving as he told Me, Zancrow, Mira, and Laxus about him and his siblings.

"Great. Now we have more destruction than ever. WHY!" I said as I drank my beer in order to drown my sorrows in the gain of destruction in the guild.

After drinking two cups the ground started to shake and the town splitting for an unknown reason. I asked Laxus what it was and he told me it was a Gildarts Shift due to his Crash Magic.

* * *

><p><strong>*When Gildarts Arrives at the Guild* Draco's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When Gildarts arrived at the guild he asked if anything had changed and if there were new members by looking at Me, Minato was staring at Maya because she staring at Derek with heart-shaped eyes, Derek, Koan, Lucy, Cobra, Jellal, Zancrow, Kaidan, Apophis, Elizabeth, Wendy, and Galatea. While also seeing how much everybody and the guildhall has changed over the three years he was gone.<p>

"God Dammit Koan! Get Back Here with my underwear!" Grey said as he chased Koan around the tables to get his heart-shaped boxers not before getting hit by Gildarts who was stretching his arms at the time of the chase.

"Oh God! Those two are such idiots'sss and I'm also gonna be sick." Apophis said as he smacked himself on the face for witnessing the full-frontal nudity of Grey. **(A/N: Apophis make's a hiss noise on his s's.)**

"Can you stop doing that! It pissing me off you snake lover!" Elizabeth said as she tackled Apophis to the ground sparking a guild-wide brawl which I won.

"Mommy. Can you take me to the bakery!" Derek said as he passed out on top of Galatea making her punch him through the roof in the process while making Maya and Elizabeth scream in horror at what to Galatea just done to Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>*When The Guild Starts to Disappear* Nobody's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna head outside." Derek said as he walked out of the guild hall with his exceed Oro and unknown to them they was being secretly followed by Elizabeth and her exceed Mary.<p>

"Me too." Koan said as he walked right outside with Dan, his exceed but not before turning around and scaring the crap out of Laxus and everyone else in there except for me.

"Koan. Why do you have to be a dick sometimes. Why don't we just get along and be friends. What do you say." Derek said as he put out his hand for Koan to shake it.

"First off. Sure. Second and Final. It's because I have a spilt personality disorder so I can't help it. Also is that a giant hole in the sky?" Koan said as he shook Derek's hand and he pointed to a giant hole in the sky.

"What The Hell! I think we should get back inside and tell everybody. NOW WHAT THE FUCK!" Derek said as he turned around and screamed at the sight of the guild hall and town not being anywhere.

"AHHH!" Natsu and Happy said as they appeared out of the wreckage of the guild hall while knocking over the two demon slayers and their exceeds at the same time.

"Are you guys alright?" Wendy said as she appeared where the guild hall was supposed to be.

"Yeah. Hey do guys think you can get us to the top of that hole." Koan calmly said as he rubbed his head.

"Derek-Sama!" Elizabeth said as she jumped onto Derek with her exceed Mary on her back.

"Help me! Please!" Derek said as he tried to get Elizabeth off him but as everyone ignored his cries for help.

"Sure! Anything for Derek-Sama! Come on everybody." Elizabeth said as she told everybody present to get their exceeds and fly up to the hole in the sky.

"Come on Happy."

"Let's go Oro!"

"Let's do this Carla!"

"I summon Dan!"

"Let's do this Mary!"

"What the Hell!" Everybody except Koan said in surprise at what Koan said making him wonder what was wrong.

"Let's just go! That's the last time I drink too much." Koan said quickly ignoring what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>*Anima Hole* Nobody's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. We're here now what." Oro said as he tilted his head to the side.<p>

"Dude. Your Cat looks like a hairball." Natsu said as he pointed out Oro looked like a hairball making Derek mad.

"Well. At least mine has a intelligence level higher than him!" Derek said as he told Natsu Oro is smarter than Happy.

"Hey. At least Dan is the most awesome out of all of you three!" Koan said as he held Dan up into the sky like a lion cub. **(A/N: Get the Reference)**

As soon as Derek told Natsu that Oro was Happy it started a mini brawl between Natsu, Derek, and Koan that was immediately broken up by Elizabeth and Wendy. Elizabeth. Who was the nature demon slayer of the group decided to kick all three men straight in the balls for almost knocking Wendy over.

"What do you say." Elizabeth said as she shook her finger at the three men.

"Sorry." The three men said in pain as they rolled around with their hands around their crotch's.

As all three men were rolling around in pain Carla was telling were all five exceeds came from and what they were doing on Earth Land in the first place and what was going on in Magnolia and what kind of mission it was and who sent it shocking the entire group except Carla.

"Let's save everybody. Come on you guys let's do this." Wendy said as she was determined to save everyone that disappeared.

"Yeah." Natsu and everyone else except for Carla said as they agreed with Wendy.

After hearing what Wendy and everyone said Carla agreed with them but on a few conditions that included killing her and the other exceeds if they should betray them. After making their decision, Oro, Mary, Dan, Happy, and Carla use their wings they sprouted from their backs and flew through the remains of the hole and proceeded to try and save everyone who disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: WHY DO I GET LIMITED <strong>**SCREEN TIME!**

**PalaDude234: REALLY! THAT'S WHAT YOUR BITCHING ABOUT!**

**Draco: YES!**

**Koan: Hello Cunt Fuckers.**

**PalaDude234: Hey Koan. Can you help me out here**

**Draco: Why is this guy even here. I mean come on he's a motherfucking douchebag for all I care.**

**PalaDude234: YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!**

**Koan: Any-way's. Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. SEE YA LATER AND STAY AWESOME! BYE!**

**PalaDude234: SON OF A BITCH!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Arrival.<strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. Also there will be a mini-arc focused on Koan and remember it will be done after this arc's over.**_

**_P.S.S. You heard it Minato and his Siblings are God-Slayers. Also Poor Derek._**

**_P.S x3. This is the only chapter until Edolas: The Army, Draco will be appearing in. Also from this chapter onward until Draco appears I'm the _****_narrator._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS<strong>_

_**Koan and Dan: Lexamus Prime**_

_**Derek and Oro: ThePrinceOfLight**_

_**Apophis: snakeboy333**_

_**Elizabeth and Mary: ****Koraru Kinomoto**_

_**Galatea: Fairy Lori**_

_**Kaidan: fairymember67**_


	40. Edolas: Part 1: Arrival

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 28: Edolas: Part 1: Arrival**

* * *

><p><strong>*Flying through the Anima* Koan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As we continued to fly through the hole, I saw Derek blush at Elizabeth and her doing the same thing. I suddenly thought to myself when we get back I am so blackmailing these two by telling Mira what just transpired.<p>

"I see two love birds in the air!" I said as I yelled out to Derek and Elizabeth angering them both.

"WE ARE SO GONNA KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK!" The two of the screamed in frustration and embarrassment to me when I said that I seen the two of them blush at each other.

"Bite My ASS!" I screamed to the two in maniacal form as I told them to bite me.

"Uh. Guys. We're going down!" Dan said as he realized his wings had disappeared and as I looked over I could see everyone else's wings disappear as well.

"NO! I'm too young and handsome to die!" I said as I fell down into a run-down shack with everyone else.

_CRASH!_

* * *

><p><strong>*15-20 Minutes Later* Derek's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"UGH! GET OVER HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Elizabeth and I said as we woke up hand in hand and chased Koan around the shack in order to kill him for embarrassing us when we were flying through the sky right before we crashed and landed in the shack.<p>

"Can't catch me!" Koan said as he kept running around the shack like a three-year old child.

_BAM!_

"Thanks Galatea. We owe you one." I said as I thanked Galatea for knocking Koan out cold.

"No thank you. He was starting to piss me off anyways. Now let's drag his dumbs, unconscious body back inside before somebody see's us." Galatea said as she said that we should drag Koan's body back inside into the shack.

As we opened the door to the shack we heard Natsu say in a smart tone for once "Okay. Because we're somewhere else. I think we should disguise ourselves." it left us all shocked on how someone that acts so stupid be so smart. I'm surprised that Natsu has a high-level intellect. I'm pretty sure once we get back I'm telling everyone about this.

"Natsu. Your plan is for us to disguise ourselves so nobody would recognize us." Elizabeth said with uncertainty as she sat down right next to Carla with Mary sitting right next to her.

"Yes." Natsu said as he confirmed his plan to disguise ourselves.

"I'm on board with that plan as long as we don't get caught in the process." All of us in unison except for the unconscious Koan said as we agreed on Natsu's plan.

* * *

><p><strong>*5-7 Minutes Later (Shack)* Galatea's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As we all got dressed in our disguises I looked over to find Derek and Oro in a one-sided white opera mask and black tuxedo's, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy in some abnormal costumes, Koan, now conscious, in black pants, a red belt with a yellow buckle, an orange straitjacket which the sleeve been torn out to make it look like a t-shirt, a gray vest with the collar up and black fingerless gloves with a red spike on it and his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines and lastly he was wearing a red fur cape, Elizabeth and Mary wearing medieval style clothing. creepy. And with me and Tanya. Light green dresses, black heels, and silver capes. To makes us look like royalty.<p>

"Okay. Now that we are all dressed. Let's GO!" I said as I tried to walk in my black heels without slipping on my cape.

"Do we have to. You dumb bitch." Koan said as he moaned in effort to get out of his costume and not go.

_SILENCE! **(A/N: HOLY FUCK! YOU DO NOT WANT TO IMAGINE WHAT'S GOING ON! O-o)**_

"There. Anyone ELSE who wants to back sass me!" I said as I screamed at the top of my lungs to warn everybody if they got the message.

"N-No! M-Ma'am!" Everybody else except for the very bloody and very bruised Koan and a scared Wendy said in fright as they got the message not to call me a dumb bitch or anything else.

"Should I!" Wendy said as she ran over to Koan to heal him not right before I put my arm out to stop her.

"Leave him. He's fine. He can get up on his own. Nobody calls Galatea Renee Willows a dumb bitch that's for sure." I said as I stormed away from Koan's very bloody and very bruised body in anger due to the fact he called me a dumb bitch.

"I am so in love with her." I heard Derek say as he saw my costume and as I turned my head we both blushed in embarrassment at the sight of one another.

"I am so in love with him." I said as I walked away from Derek blushing while thinking about the twenty kids we'd have in the future.

"Hey medieval slut. How are you doing." I said as I walked past Elizabeth in order to insult her.

"Great. Wait what. DO NOT CALL ME A SLUT! UGH!" Elizabeth said as she tried to chase after me but kept falling down due to her clothing.

"Ladies. Calm DOWN NOW!" Derek said with authority as he told us to calm down and stop chasing each other.

"D-Don't stop the cat fight!" Koan said as he got up dazed and commented on my and Elizabeth's chase.

"Should we kill him." Elizabeth frightfully said with a devious smile on her face.

"Definitely." I said in the same tone as Elizabeth as we both grabbed Koan to knock him out even further than last time.

"Again. This is why I love her." Derek said in loving amusement as he watched me and Elizabeth beat the living crap out of Koan.

"Let's go! And don't bring this pile of crap behind!"

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Hm." Elizabeth said as she turned her head to me in confusion in order to see what I wanted.

"Sorry for calling you a slut earlier. I just acted out what Juvia and Lucy would probably do in a fight." I said as I walked over to Elizabeth and apologized to her about calling her a slut.

"It's okay. You and every other girl in the guild are my best friends after all!" Elizabeth said as she told me that I was one of her best friends. After hearing this it made me blush because it felt so nice inside to have someone as a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>*15-30 Minutes <strong>**Later (Forest)* Elizabeth's POV.**

* * *

><p>"AW! COME ON! We've been walking in this stupid forest for nearly an hour now!" I heard Koan moan as we walked through a colorful forest.<p>

"Koan. Quit your whining or I'll rip your balls out from your mouth. Got it."

"O-Okay! Bitch."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Galatea said as she screamed in Koan's face terrify us. I think it even made Natsu think of her as another form of Erza.

"Nothing. Nothing. Face Slam!" Koan said as he creeped up behind grabbed Galatea and pushed her head hard to the ground knocking her out in the process.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I LOVE HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Derek said as he screamed at the sight of Galatea's unconscious body.

_CRACK!_

"FUCK! MY HANDSOME FACE!" Koan yelled as he put his hand onto the right side of his face.

"That's what you get for hitting and knocking out my best friend." I said as I shook my hand in order to ease the pain from the force of Koan's skull.

"You know what. Nature Bitches, Fire Cunt, White Ass, Exceeds, and also Poor. Little. Wendy. BYE! FUCK ALL OF YOU! I'M DOING THIS SHIT ON MY OWN WITH NO HELP!" Koan said as he screamed at all of us right before he started walking away from us not before removing his hand to reveal a long crack in his face showing part of his skull making us all gasp in horror. **(A/N: I have nothing against Wendy. She is a sweet character. So it's just Koan's attitude.)**

"Koan! Wait!" Dan said in tears as he tried to run after his best friend and partner in order to make him come back.

"Dan. I. SAID. I'M. DOING. THIS. SHIT. ON. MY. OWN. WITH. NO. HELP!" The Now-Scarred Koan screamed in anger as he beat Dan mercilessly and told him that he wanted to save everybody by himself without him and us. To me it was a cruel and heartless thing to do to a friend.

After Koan finished beating down Dan. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him straight into my arm's while walking away with no emotion and a cold heated heart but not before calling me and Galatea whores. Me and Wendy healed Dan but it took quite some time for his wounds to heal. He told us that this wasn't part of his disorder and that what just transpired happened twelve years right before he joined the guild.

"Don't worry Dan. We'll talk and hopefully beat the sense out of Koan."

* * *

><p><strong>*30-40 Minutes Later (Forest)* Koan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"THOSE BASTARDS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY FACE. WHEN I FIND THEM I WILL KILL THEM A THOUSAND TIMES OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" I said as I continued to walk alone in the colorful forest.<p>

"YOU THERE! WHO ARE YOU!" A red-headed woman said as she hopped down off of her weird flying creature and approached me to ask me my name.

"AH! Koan Seinaru. At your service." I said as I bowed to the red-headed woman in order to introduce myself to her.

"I like your modesty. Would you like to join me. Because I'm work for the kingdom of this country and I believe I have never seen you around before. And I can get that gash on your face fixed also." The Woman said as she told me who she worked for.

"Sure. You never told me your name though?"

"My name is Erza Knightwalker. And they call me _The Fairy Hunter._" Erza Knightwalker said as she hopped back onto her winged creature while inviting me to join her.

As I got onto the weird creature. I felt the thoughts of the others rage through my mind making me want to join her even more while making me think would I really do this to betray my own best friend. But I only saw this as an opportunity to save everyone by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Koan: So Frozen Shadow does this every chapter.<strong>

**PalaDude234: Yep. You are going to take his place for a few chapters. **

**Koan: YES!**

**Derek: AW! COME ON! WHY DOES HE GET TO DO IT BUT NOT ME! **

**Koan: Because. You are weird.**

**Derek: FUCK YOU! AND I MEAN FUCK YOU!**

**PalaDude234: Any-way's. Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. SEE YA LATER AND STAY AWESOME! BYE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Part 2: Edolas Guild.<strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. Also there will be a mini-arc focused on Koan and remember it will be done after this arc's over.**_

**_P.S.S. Get the Phantom of the Opera references. Also how Galatea got to the _****_hole in the first place is because she and Mary were getting food in Magnolia._**

**_P.S x3. Also Elizabeth and Galatea feud. As Juvia would say "LOVE RIVALS"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS<strong>_

_**None.**_


	41. Edolas: Part 2: Edolas Guild

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 29: Edolas: Part 2: Edolas Guild**

* * *

><p><strong>*30-50 Minutes Later (After Koan goes with Erza Knightwalker)* Derek's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"AW! COME ON! HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN WALKING!" Natsu said as he bitched about how long we have been walking.<p>

"About thirty to fifty minutes. Don't be such a baby!" Oro calmly said as he told Natsu how long we've been walking.

"Quiet you little golden fuzzball!" Natsu said angrily as he chased Oro around a tree in a childish manner.

"DO. NOT. CHASE. ORO. UNLESS YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE. GOT IT." I said as I grabbed Natsu by the collar and frightfully told him that if he ever chases Oro again he's dead.

"O-Ok. WOW. I never knew people with my Dad's magic can be so frightening." Natsu said as he shit his pants while comparing me to Frozen Shadow.

"Hey. Look it's Fairy Tail!" Elizabeth happily said as she pointed towards the guilds insignia in the distance.

"Let's go!" Galatea said as she told everyone to march on to the guilds insignia.

* * *

><p><strong>*OUTSIDE FAIRY TAIL GUILD INSIGNIA* Elizabeth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. I say we walk towards the guild slowly in order to not attract suspicion and also make noise. Just because we're in another world doesn't me we get to do the stuff we usually do got everyone." Derek said quietly as we stopped in front of a rock near the entrance to the guild.<p>

"Yeah. I hope nothing goes wrong. Right everyone?" I said as I told Derek that I agreed with his plan.

"YEAH!" Everyone except for me and Derek yelled as they disobeyed one part of Derek's plan.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I hope Koan's okay. Dan." I said to Dan as I told him that I didn't mean to hit Koan very hard which caused him to leave the group.

"Well. You do we have here!" A Female Voice said as she approached us from behind Derek.

"OH. SHIT!" We all said in fright at the sight of Lucy?

* * *

><p><strong>*Edolas Capital* Koan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. Follow me if you want to get your eye patched up. And I'll get you a mask to cover it up once your all fixed up. Okay." Erza calmly said as she held my hand and led me around The Royal City to find some place to fix my eye.<p>

"Okay. You know you are pretty lovely. And nice for the fact. Has anybody ever told you that before Erza." I said calmly as I held Erza's hand making her blush at my comments about her.

"Nobody has EVER said that about me before. Thank you Koan. Now let's continue onwards." Erza said as she let go of hand and started to run off making me chase after her until I bumped into some guards. Knocking me down in the process.

"Sorry. I was following Erza to get my eye fixed." I said as I got up and told the guards why I bumped into them only to get beaten up by them.

"LEAVE THIS MAN ALONE AND GO OR I'LL GET THE KING ON YOUR ASSESS!" Erza said as she told the guards to get away from me or else she would tell The King of Edolas.

"WOW. You have a lot of authority here I can tell you that."

"Well. Not a lot. Say. Do you want to join The Royal Army. I'm a captain in it if you join and word gets out quick you were seen with me you can make captain along with me." Erza said as she asked me to join Edolas's Royal Army. I saw this as another opportunity to save everyone else.

"Sure why not. Now. Let's get my eye patched along with that mask first. Because the air is starting to annoy it." I said as I grabbed Erza's hand and walked with her towards where she wanted me to follow her to.

* * *

><p><strong>*20-30 Minutes Later* Koan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Much better. It creeped me all the way out. Due to the look of it. The deepness of the gash. That's what I'm talking about. Thanks Doc." I said as I hopped off the doctor's chair and left his office only to find Erza with a bag in her hand.<p>

"Well. Your looking handsome." Erza said sultry as she put one of her fingers on my chest.

"What's in the bag Erza? Is it my mask to cover this scar." I said correctly guessing what was in the bag.

"Yep. Here it is. Pretty scary right." Erza said as she showed me my mask. The mask was made out of some black-purplish metal and had the design of a crossbreed between a werewolf (I hope those things don't exist), ghost (Seriously. People my demon form is scarier than that.), and what my magic was made to slay. A demon.

"I love it." I said in astonishment as I calmly put the mouth and chin showing mask on making others except me and Erza feel a sense of dread in them.

"I also got you a weapon." Erza said as she handed me a couple of scythe-mace hybrid weapons making the people around us feel even more dread in their bodies.

"Sweet. I shall name these two as Reaper!" I said swinging them around a few times making sure they work.

"Come with me. We're going on a Fairy Hunt."

"This is gonna be good." I said menacingly as I followed Erza towards The Royal Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>*INSIDE EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL* Galatea's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"OWWWW! We're so sorry for being outside your guild hall. We mistook it as our own because ours was transported here."<p>

"Can You Stop That Lucy. You're hurting this poor man." A Milk Skinned Girl with Red Hair, dressed in a black shirt and white baggy pants ending in black boots with similar grey pattern while also ending in grayish brown shoes.

"SHUT UP KOAN! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TORTURING A PERSON HERE." Lucy Ashley said as she continued to pull on my sweet Derek's arms.

"OW. Wait. Your name is Koan." Derek said as he was finally raised from Lucy's grip while rubbing his shoulders at the same time while speaking.

"Yes. Why?" The Milk-Skinned Girl now named Koan said in confusion as she wondered why we wanted to know her name.

"Because our Koan is missing. Walked away from us after they beat poor Dan here." Elizabeth said as she raised Dan into the air like a lion cub being held by a monkey on a steep cliff. **(A/N: WHAT? THE LION KING WAS A GOOD MOVIE.)**

"What's your Koan like?" The Female Koan calmly said as she approached us.

"HE is a complete dick most of the time due to his split personality disorder. But Our Koan never really told us his past. It must have been tragic for him to act like he does. UGH! Koan is like a brother to us. Sure most of the time he can be completely annoying but he's still a brother to me." Derek told The Female Koan that he considers Koan a brother.

"Oh. What's your name by the way." The Female Koan said in confusion as she wanted to know Derek's name.

"Derek Sanchez. Yours?" Derek calmly said as he introduced himself to The Female Koan while shaking hands with her at the same time.

"Koan Momo. Pleased to meet all of you. I'm sure that we'll get along nicely." Koan Momo said as she skipped away from my-beloved Derek.

"EVERYBODY! _THE FAIRY HUNTER _IS HERE ALONG WITH SOME UNKNOWN PERSON IN A SCARY AND DREADFUL MASK AND IN PURPLISH-BLACK ARMOUR!" A Very Muscular Blonde Man standing a strong 8 foot 2 said as he came rushing into the guild to warn everyone about danger approaching them.

"Whose he." Elizabeth said as asked Koan Momo ear wanting to who the blonde man in the doorway was.

"Samuel Steele." Koan Momo said as she pointed towards the blonde man breathing heavily in the door way.

"Let's go check it out." I said as I ran past Samuel in order to get outside to see what's going on.

"WHAT! YOU ALL WILL GET KILLED!" Koan Momo said as she tried to put her hand on my shoulder to make us stop from running outside,

"NOTHING CAN KILL ALL OF US. WE'RE A FAMILY. AND FAMILIES NEVER DIE!" Oro said as he transformed into his battle form making me think this is pretty damn epic that we are in a total different world than our own.

* * *

><p><strong>*OUTSIDE EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL* Koan's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well. What do we have here. Looks like a few pieces of shit to me." I said to the four people running out of the guild hall.<p>

"WHO ARE YOU!" One of them said as they wanted to know who I was.

"Well. I guess you don't recognize me do you with this mask on." I said as I took off my mask in order to show my face to the four pieces of shit.

"KOAN! YOU BASTARD! TURNING YOUR BACK AND DOING THIS TO YOUR OWN FRIENDS. YOUR A SICK BASTARD!" Oro said as he screamed angrily at me in his battle form while pulling out at a black and silver dagger.

"YA KNOW. I might as well be." I said with a maniacal smirk on my face telling Galatea that I am one hell of a sick bastard while putting my mask back on.

"COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME!" Derek screamed to me making feel a little bit emotionless inside.

"Derek. We're all in this together. Natsu and Wendy get back inside. We'll handle Koan." Galatea said as she told Natsu and Wendy to get inside of the guild.

"I'm here. Now let's fight." I said as I hopped off my weird creature in order to fight Derek, Elizabeth, and Galatea.

"AWWWWW!" Derek, Galatea, Oro, and Elizabeth said as she came charging towards me. When they where charging towards me I lifted up one Reaper and.

_SLICE!_

"DEREK!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw me removed a Reaper out of Derek's fallen arm.

"YOUR NEXT! NATURE BITCH NUMBER ONE! BUT THIS IS GOING DOWN ON YOUR FACE!" I said as I screamed towards Elizabeth telling her that she was going to die.

"Why are you doing this." Elizabeth said in fright as she tried to run away but tripped over a stone on the ground.

"Why. WHY! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN YOUR FATHER KILLED OR MAYBE PERHAPS YOUR OWN MOTHER RAPED BEFORE YOUR OWN EYES WHEN YOU WHERE LITTLE! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! AFTER THEY WHERE KILLED I WAS KIDNAPPED BY A DARK GUILD! NOW PERISH YOU BITCH!" I said screaming at Elizabeth with tears running down my face telling everyone about my past and why I have sided with Knightwalker but not before bringing my weapons down on Elizabeth's face.

"AAAH!" Elizabeth screamed as I brought down my weapons on her but not before stopping in a fit of sadness.

"ELIZABETH. I am just a sad, sad, angry man who lost his parents and was turned into a demon by a dark guild. When I attacked Dan it reminded me on how much I miss my parents. I hope you guys can forgive me and we can do this all together as a whole group again." I said as I told Elizabeth who and what I truly am.

"We forgive you." Everybody said as they came up to me and gave me a big hug making me cry my heart out.

"I'm still keeping the mask and armor. It makes me look pretty awesome." I said as I smiled to Galatea telling her that I looked awesome in my mask and armor.

"Derek. That's just a minor arm cut. Stop acting like your dead." Oro said as he walked past Derek poking him on the arm and putting away his dagger while making us all laugh.

"Shut up. You where spoiling the moment." Derek said as he got up the group in an angry tone while having his cut off arm regenerate out of nowhere.

As I walked into the guild hall I turned around to see Erza leave on her weird creature with a satisfied and love-struck look on her face. To me I thought it as a sign of love between me and her. As I turned back around Natsu and Lucy (for some reason) hit me straight in the face knocking me out for at least five to ten minutes at the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Koan: Why did you have to make me a villain in this chapter?<strong>

**PalaDude234: Because. It suits you. Your like an anti-hero.**

**Koan: Bite Me.**

**PalaDude234: Quiet You. Derek. What did you think of you stance in this chapter.**

**Koan: I bet his answer is going to be lame.**

**Derek: He said quiet. I think I was pretty awesome in this on and my creator would love it also.**

**Koan, Derek, and PalaDude234: Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. SEE YA LATER AND STAY AWESOME! BYE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Part 3: NO MAGIC.<strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. Also there will be a mini-arc focused on Koan and remember it will be done after this arc's over.**_

**_P.S.S. Koan and Erza Knightwalker. WOW._**

**_P.S x3. Draco won't appear until after the next two chapters are over. Also Draco's counterpart is dead._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS<strong>_

_**Samuel Steele: Benthino**_

_**Koan Momo: Lewamus Prime.**_


	42. Edolas: Part 3: NO MAGIC!

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 30: Edolas: Part 3: NO MAGIC**

* * *

><p><strong>*EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL (INSIDE)* Koan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"UGH! GOD DAMN IT NATSU! YOU HIT ME WERE MY STITCHES ARE. THAT FUCKING HURT! Better take this mask off." I said as I woke up and screamed at Natsu telling him that his fist connected to were my eye-stitches were at while taking off my mask to rub my stitched eye.<p>

"Sorry. UGH." Natsu said as he dropped down onto the floor in fear.

"AND GOD DAMN IT LUCY! I HAVE TREATED LADIES WITH MORE RESPECT THAN HOW YOU TREAT MEN AND ALSO YOUR FRIENDS!" I said as I also screamed to Lucy telling here that I have treated more people with respect than here.

"WOW. Dude's got some balls to tell her off big time. And I'm just going to say this for all of us LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" A Tall, Muscular Blond Man said as he told everyone that I had balls to tell Lucy off while also telling them to get the hell out of there.

"Calm down Samuel. I'm sure Lucy. Won't hurt him." I heard a girl with the same skin and hair color say to a tall, blond man that she assured Edolas Lucy wouldn't hurt me.

"I hope he is the first victim, or should I say counterpart to be hurt." The Man now named Samuel said as he hoped that I was Edolas Lucy's newest victim.

"Why do you say that Samuel?" The Girl said to Samuel asking him what he meant by his statement.

"He. Might be your Earthland counterpart. Judging by his hair color, skin, and the color of the undershirt, pants, and boots. I must say he really is your Earthland counterpart Koan." Samuel said as he told my Edolas counterpart that I was her.

"Your me? I said as I stood in shock at the sight of Edolas counterpart.

"Yes." My Edolas Counterpart said as she walked up to me and confirm my suspicions.

"DAMN I LOOK HOT!" I said as I walked around My Edolas Counterpart making everybody fall down comically.

"Thanks. You too. Your friends said that you had a troubled past. When I was seven I lost my parents to a house fire because The Royal Army wouldn't do jackshit. So I was the only one out of us three to make it out alive so I spent the last decade or so here at my grandparents until they died and that's when everyone here at Fairy Tail got me. I was happy that I found people to call my family. Oh I didn't tell you my name by the way. It's Koan Momo." Koan Momo said as she introduced herself to me and told me about her similarly tragic past like mine.

"Derek. If you even try to say something I'm throwing your ass back outside so later I can come out there to beat it." I said to Derek in order to make him shut up about what I said a few minutes ago.

"GALATON GROVES AND ELI JAMES. SHUT UP! EVEN FROM OVER HERE I CAN HERE THE BOTH OF YOU! DERINA BLANCA. STOP PLAYING WITH THE LIGHT BULB AND KNOCK SOME QUIET INTO THOSE TWO ANNOYING MAN-CHILDREN!" Koan Momo said as she yelled to two people in order to make them shut up while another to the job for her.

"I am still AWESOME!" I said as I watched Koan Momo march over to the people she yelled at in order to beat them up.

After I saw Koan Momo beat the crap out of Galaton, Eli, and Derina. I thought to myself that if something terrible where to happen if everyone else from Earthland got hurt or died it would be my fault and I would never forgive myself or leave the guild all together.

* * *

><p><strong>*EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL (INSIDE)* Derek's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Seinaru. I need to speak with you" I said as I walked over to Koan calling him by his last name in order to speak with him.<p>

"I have never heard you call me that before. So what do you need." Koan said in surprise as he was shocked that I called him by his last name for the first time in our friendship.

"Why are you carrying those two mace-scythe hybrid weapons around. It's not like I'll need it for defense or nothing." I said as I asked Koan why is he carrying those two scythe-mace hybrids around with him while also asking if I'll need it for defense.

"Reason why is that there is no magic in this world. Normally my scar would have instantly healed but it blocked my magic's regenerative power. And for you guys healing Dan and you regenerating your own arm. Probably pure luck." Koan said as he told me that there is no magic in Edolas and that me and Dan being healed was pure luck.

"How do you know all this." Elizabeth calmly said as she joined into mine and Koan's conversation.

"Knightwalker told me all this when we where in The Royal Palace. She also told me that The Royal City is were they're keeping everyone from Earthland. She is such a lovely woman." Koan said as he told me and Elizabeth how he found out that there was no magic while also telling us that The Royal City is were our Fairy Tail is being kept and commenting on Knightwalker in a whisper.

"Great! So all of us except for Oro and Dan need weapons because there is no magic in this world. If I had my magic this would be a lot simpler would it." I said with happiness then sadness that we needed weapons instead of our magic.

"Derek. Elizabeth. It would actually be a lot simpler if we used weapons because magic is limited here. That's why my weapon has no magic on it because it's a normal weapon from the Royal Armory given to me by Knightwalker." Koan said as he told the two of us why we needed weapons.

"Fine. We'll do it your way. I wonder how Frozen Shadow would handle it." I calmly said as I gave into what Koan said while wondering what Draco would do about this.

"Take one of my Reapers. Like I said you'll need it." Koan said as he handed me one of his hybrid weapons. Let me tell you it was heavy as hell. How the fuck does he carry these things.

"Galatea, Elizabeth, Oro, Dan, and Seinaru. Let's go to The Royal City." I said as I gathered everyone who remained and told them that we were heading to The Royal City.

"You know. Knightwalker's a very dangerous woman. I heard it from Lucy. She'll kill us if we even set one foot into that place." Galatea said as she informed all of us about Knightwalker.

"Actually Galatea. I had some alone time with Knightwalker before the two of us even got here to set up a deal. None of you do not picture it because that's not it." Koan said to Galatea telling her that he had some alone while telling everybody including me not to picture it.

"Nice Koan. Now I don't have to beat you up." Galatea calmly said as she told Koan that she wasn't going to beat him up.

"What was the deal." I said as I crossed my arms wondering what the deal Koan had made with Knightwalker.

"Galatea and Elizabeth. You might want to beat me up after when I get done speaking." He said to Galatea and Elizabeth warning them that they should beat me up after I tell everybody the deal.

"The deal was that I would bring the other people from Earthland into The Royal City as prisoners. But the good side is that we will be close to saving our Fairy Tail." He calmly said telling everyone what the deal was right before he was getting beat up by Galatea and Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>*OUTSIDE EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL* ORO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to get to The Royal City now. The Legion I was riding went with Erza and hers. GOD DAMN IT! WHY DOES LUCK HAVE TO FAIL FOR ME! I mean I know we all liked Natsu's plan of splitting up. BUT NOT LIKE THIS!" Koan moaned as he bitched about getting to The Royal City.<p>

"Cheer up Koan. It's not that bad. After all we all have to stick together." I said as I patted Koan on the back comforting him and making his bitching stop.

"Thank's Oro. HOLY HELL! YOU AND DAN ARE LIKE PANTHERLILY!" Koan said in as he thanked me for comforting him. After he thanked me he compared me and Dan to a person named Pantherlily. I think he looks like me in this form somehow.

"Who's Pantherlily?" I said as I asked Koan who Pantherlily was.

"He is just like you except that he has black fur and carries a huge sword. I met him when I first entered The Royal Palace with Knightwalker." Koan said as he described Pantherlily to me along with his first meeting with him.

"Really. What's he like?" I said as I asked Koan what Pantherlily is like.

"Oh. He's awesome. I remember seeing Gajeel look at us so I think he'd make a great partner for Gajeel."

"True. True." I said as I agreed with Koan that Pantherlily would make a great partner for Gajeel.

* * *

><p><strong>*Desert* Dan's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>"In our case of friendship best friends. Just like us. Right Koan."<p>

"Yep. Danny we are best friends and nothing can't change that."

"RAAAAWWWRR!" A Giant Frog said as it jumped out at us in order to kill us.

"I got this. TASTE MY REAPER'S STEEL BITCH!" Koan said as he threw his weapon at The Giant Frog's forehead

_PIERCE_

"RAWR. UGH." The Giant Frog said as it fell to the ground in front of us dead.

"Well. Now. You. Know. Why. I. Call. This. Thing. Reaper. Fuck Me." Koan said as he tried to pull out his weapon from the dead frog's forehead.

"Holy. Cocksucking. Motherfucking. Son. Of. A. Bitch." We all said in shock except for Koan who was still struggling to get his weapon that was lodged deep in dead The Giant Frog's forehead.

"There. Let's continue to The Royal City. Onwards!" Koan said as he finally got his weapon out of The Giant Frog's head and stated that we should continue onwards.

"Should we stop and get weapons first?" Elizabeth calmly said to Koan who was starting to walk away from the group.

"Yes." Derek said as he butted into Koan's and Elizabeth's conversation.

"Okay. Let's get weapons first and then to The Royal City!" Koan calmly said as he acknowledged Derek's and Elizabeth's statements and continued on making the rest of us run after him.

"Koan. You can be such an idiot sometimes." I said as I smacked myself in the face noting Koan's stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>Koan: WOW. I can't believe my Edolas counterpart's a <strong>**girl.**

**PalaDude234: Dude. You and the others are gender swapped.**

**Koan: IN EDOLAS I'M A GIRL! IS EDOLAS ANOTHER NAME FOR HELL! *Runs away screaming***

**PalaDude234: UH. Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. I guess. WELL. SEE YA LATER AND STAY AWESOME! BYE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Part 4: Capture. <strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. Also there will be a mini-arc focused on Koan and remember it will be done after this arc's over.**_

**_P.S.S. Yes. How would Draco handle the _****_entire Edolas problem by himself. Also remember Draco returns next chapter._**

**_P.S x3. If you are wondering who Samuel's counterpart is. It's Laxus and Gajeel fused._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS. <strong>_

_**All these characters are Edolas Versions of the OC's we've seen in the last few chapters. Credit goes to the authors that created their Earthland Counterparts**_

_**Galaton Groves (Edolas Galatea): Fairy Lori**_

_**Eli James (Edolas Elizabeth): Koraru Kinomoto**_

_**Derina Blanca (Edolas Derek): ThePrinceOfLight**_


	43. Edolas: Part 4: Capture

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 31: Edolas: Part 4: Capture.**

* * *

><p><strong>*DESERT* Koan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"AWW! COME ON! WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES AND WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND NO PLACE TO GET WEAPONS! DEREK. WHEN WE GET TO A WEAPONS SHOP I WANT MY OTHER REAPER BACK!" I said as I moaned about walking for a quarter of an hour and not finding a weapons store.<p>

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KOAN!" Everyone screamed at me in order to make me shut up.

"Fine. I hope we get there soon." I said as I finally shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>*LOUEN* DEREK'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After fifty minutes went by with no bitching by Koan we came to a town called Louen. Were we could by the weapons we needed in order to save everyone trapped in The Royal City. We talked to some locals about a weapons shop and they told us that it was in the black market of the city.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*LOUEN BLACK MARKET* DEREK'S POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>After fifty minutes went by with no bitching by Koan we came to a town called Louen. Were we could by the weapons we needed in order to save everyone trapped in The Royal City. We talked to some locals about a weapons shop and they told us that it was in the black market of the city.<p>

"Ok. Were do you think we can find the weapon's shop in this place." I calmly said with uncertainly as we finally reached the black market part of Louen.

"I think the one that says weapons shop on it." Galatea said as she pointed towards a sign that read _Weapon's Shoppe _on it.

"Thanks for pointing it out Galatea." Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes sarcastically at Galatea for showing everyone the obvious.

"Let's get our weapons and save our friends." Oro and Dan said as they fist bumped each other in excitement because they wanted to leave Louen as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>*15-30 MINUTES LATER (LOUEN BLACK MARKET)* ELIZABETH'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey. Galatea what did you get!"<p>

"Oh. I got this green halberd that makes it have wind magic. Pretty much makes me feel like Erza."

"Y-Yeah! Anyway. I got this sweet whip it turns colors based on the users emotions. I'M A DOMINATRIX BITCH!" I said angrily as the whip turned red based on the last part of my statement while a image of me in black leather floated in the background.

"Now. That is hot!" Koan said right before he ended up with a nosebleed from my statement.

"Look at this. I got a gauntlet sword that has fire magic in it. PRETTY FUCKING AWESOME! Also can someone tell Koan I placed his Reaper right next to him once he wakes up."

"Sure can do."

"OH SHIT. HERE COMES THE ROYAL ARMY! EVERYONE TRY OUT YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" Galatea said as she readied her halberd

"DEREK. WAKE UP KOAN NOW!" I said as I yelled over to Derek ordering him to wake Koan up from his daze.

"OK." Derek said as he ran over to wake Koan from his dazed nosebleed.

"What happened." Koan said as he recovered from his nosebleed.

After awhile we tried defending ourselves from The Royal Army. It proved to be a difficult challenge because in the middle of the fight reinforcements for the main army group we where fighting showed up. It took a lot out of us. We even depleted our weapons except for Koan who kept fighting on.

"SHIT. THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM. WE'LL NEVER ESCAPE." Koan said as he kept fighting The Royal Army.

"**APOCALYPSE DEMON'S RAGE!**" A Familiar voice said as a pure blinding light blasted The Royal Army away.

_SWOOSH!_

"DRACO! YOU SAVED US! But how'd you arrive here in Edolas?" Galatea said as she wondered how Draco arrived in Edolas.

"I can distort myself and make myself appear at random locations so I sensed you guys so I un-distorted myself right here a few minutes ago. Now let's get the hell out of here before more of them show up." Draco said as he told us that we should leave Louen before more of The Royal Army shows up and attacks us again while also telling us how's here.

* * *

><p><strong>*OUTSIDE LOUEN* DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Draco." Derek said as he wanted to gain my attention in order to ask me something.<p>

"Yeah." I said as I answered Derek back in order to see what he wanted.

"What happened back there with The Royal Army. You unleashed a different type of Demon Slaying Magic then the one you normal use."

"I used that back there because I'm not a regular demon slayer like you guys." I said as I pointed out to the other's that I wasn't like them.

"I know your the Ice-Shadow Demon Slayer." Elizabeth said as she butted into mine and Derek's conversation.

"Your wrong Elizabeth. I'm _The Original Demon Slayer. _The one who harnessed everything and made Demon Slaying Magic. Remember. Follow my teachings in order to discover what you truly are in Demon Form as your are a Demon Slayer." I said as I told Elizabeth that I was The Original Demon Slayer and that she and the others should follow my teachings in order to discover their true potential as Demon Slayers.

"What does he mean by Demon Form." Elizabeth said as she whispered to Derek asking him if he knew what Demon Form was.

"I don't know." Derek said as he whispered back to Elizabeth telling her that he also didn't know what Demon Form was.

"Black Thorn! What are you doing here! I didn't call you out yet." I said in shock at the sight of my trump familiar.

"You took me from my family and now I'll do the same to you by putting my sword into your stomach. DIE!" Black Thorn said as his sword turned black. When he was done speaking he threw his sword which entered my stomach as it was the sword's desired target.

"UGH!" I said as I fell of a cliff hard into the dark abyss with low breathing, a black sword inserted into my stomach, and blood flowing out of my mouth.

"DRACOOOOOOO!" Everyone said as they saw me fall into the dark abyss with a sword lounged in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>*OUTSIDE LOUEN* ELIZABETH'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"YOU BASTARD! DOING THAT TO ANOTHER HUMAN BEING! YOU ARE A SICK BASTARD WORSE THAN KOAN!" Derek said as he yelled at Black Thorn for stabbing Draco straight in the stomach.<p>

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!" Koan angrily said from the back of the group from Derek's comment.

"So what." Black Thorn said casually as he ignored Derek and walked around our group.

"So what! You just killed a man. Murdered him in cold blood. You make me sick you cunt face." Galatea said in disgust at Black Thorn's comment.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BITCH!" Black Thorn yelled angrily to Galatea at the point brink of pure anger and rushed towards her grabbing by her throat.

"NOBODY. CALLS. MY FRIEND. A. BITCH. NOT EVEN. A OLD MAN. LIKE YOUR SELF." I said as she transformed into a demon with two wings, long pointed ears, two sharp teeth that look like vampire fangs, longer hair, and a dress that looks like a thorn wrapped around ME as well as brown nails and shoes representing roots.

"That must be Demon Form." Galatea said in amazement at the sight of my Demon Form.

"HM. All of you don't scare me. Besides Draco's form was scarier than yours by a mile." Black Thorn said with a sarcastic smirk as he claimed that everyone including myself don't scare him.

After Black Thorn declared my Demon Form not scary. A white skinned demon with purple claws and hind legs, an elongated cranium, split mouth on all four sides, four red eyes, and wearing a black sash appeared in front of us telling Black Thorn to shut up and fight him.

"Draco. Is that you." Galatea said at the sight of a newly demon Draco while on the brink of death due to the tightness of Black Thorn's grip.

"Yes. All of you activate your Demon Form right now." Demon-Draco said as he nodded his head.

"Why." Koan said lazily at what Draco said.

"JUST DO IT! BLACK THORN IS A CUNT. I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED IT THE DAY I MET HIM." Draco said as he yelled at all of us except for Galatea, Dan, Tanya, Mary, and Oro to activate our Demon Forms in order to fight and intimidate Black Thorn.

"Fine. Let's do this!" Derek said as he transformed into a demon with two silver horns on each side of his head, golden snake-like eyes, white borderline pale skin, fangs, a pure white jacket, along with white bat like wings with a narrow whip like tail with an arrow at the end, and his form ending with his hands transforming into gray claws.

"Whatever." Koan said as he transformed into a demon with phantom-like alien attributes with bit muscular claws. White skin with black lines running all over it, purple eyes, grey chains all over his which lead to his neck, waist, and chest. Along with spikes on his elbows and two cuffs on each arm.

"Think you can fuck with us now Black Thorn." Dan said as he told Black Thorn that it was nine on one.

"I think I can boy." Black Thorn calmly said as he grabbed a black dagger from his pocket not right before releasing his hand from Galatea's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>*OUTSIDE EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL* KOAN MOMO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Samuel said as he saw a bright grey light were Louen should be at.<p>

"Samuel. I don't but let's check it out. Get my magic twelve wheeler ready ASAP!" I said to Samuel telling him to get my magic twelve wheeler ready in order to see what the grey light was.

"Okay. But if it's awesome I'm making sure that it will go down in my book of awesome things witnessed." Samuel said as he ran to get my magic twelve wheeler.

* * *

><p><strong>*OUTSIDE LOUEN* KOAN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Holy shit. This guy is tough. I can't count how many times I've been stabbed." Derek said as he was out of breath due to the numerous blows we tried to give to Black Thorn who kept blocking them with his dagger.<p>

"I have an idea. Let's leave our Demon Forms." Draco said as he had an idea in his own genius mind.

"ALRIGHT!" We all said for the exception of Draco who deactivated his five minutes after ours.

"**_PURGATORY_** _**DEMON'S DAGGER! **_BLACK THORN! Let's end this fight. Just me and you." Draco said as he told Black Thorn that the battle will end just between the both of them while he also summoned a hellish-black dagger for combat.

"Work's for me! Come on!" Black Thorn said as he and Draco charged towards one another with a dagger in their dominate hands. **(A/N: DRACO'S LEFT HANDED WHILE BLACK THORN IS RIGHT HANDED)**

"Quick Elizabeth, Mary, Tanya. Help me save Galatea I'm afraid she's losing conscious and running low on breath." Derek said as he ran towards Galatea with worry in his voice.

"Alright!" Elizabeth, Mary, and Tanya said as they helped Derek save Galatea.

"My god. I can't risk to see one of my friends die like that. If they do it'll all be my fault. I should have died when those dark mages attacked. I should have died." I said as I fell onto the ground weeping for Galatea's safety while blaming my own conscious on making me think that if Galatea was to die it'd be my fault.

As I looked up I could see tears also fall out of Draco's eyes with the dagger he summoned pierced into Black Thorn's chest. I swear I heard him say "I'm sorry" right before Black Thorn disappeared back into his body. To me if I cry. I cry for all.

* * *

><p><strong>*15-40 Minutes Later* Derek's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit. She's still not breathing. God dammit Derek. Your a Devil Slayer not a doctor." I said as I told myself that I'm a mage and not a doctor. <strong>(AN: STAR TREK!)  
><strong>

"Here. Let's try this." Koan said as he placed his hand on Galatea's shoulder and transferring some of his magic into her body.

After Koan gave Galatea some of his Devil Slaying magic and a quarter of working on Galatea she finally regained conscious. After she regained conscious we all helped her up and let her get some fresh air. I looked over to see Koan and Draco crying possibly for Galatea and Black Thorn but the good thing is that she is okay.

"HEY MOTHERFUCKERS! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" A familiar voice said as a shadow of a twelve wheeled truck appeared behind Koan.

"Oh god. Not this again." Samuel said as he smacked himself on his face for getting out the twelve wheeler.

"YOU GUYS NEED A RIDE TO THE ROYAL CITY OR WHAT!" Koan Momo said as she wanted to know if we needed a ride to The Royal City.

"Koan Momo. What are you and Samuel doing here." I said as I continued to walk with Galatea while wondering to see what she was doing here,

"WE JUST CAME TO SEE WHAT THAT LIGHT WAS!" Koan Momo said as she yelled over the loud sound of her twelve wheeler in order to tell us why she and Samuel were here.

"IT WAS JUST ELIZABETH'S WEAPON'S OVERWORKING!" I said to Koan Momo over the twelve wheeler's loud engine in order to lie about our combined roar on Black Thorn that did absolute shit on him and everything around us.

"OH! HOP IN AND WE'LL GIVE YOU A QUICK RIDE TO THE ROYAL CITY!" Koan Momo said as she urged us to get into the twelve wheeler which we all accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL CITY* GALATEA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After Samuel and Koan Momo drove away we started walking into The Royal City as Koan's prisoner's. We looked around the city to see if we could find the guild but that was until me found a giant lacrima sitting in the center of the city. We stood speechless until I decided to break the silence.<p>

"What did you guys do when I was unconscious?" I said as I asked everyone what happened when I was laying down unconscious.

"Well. We done the usual mouth to mouth but Koan here gave you some of his magic and now you are a Demon Slayer. The Plant Demon Slayer. So anyways. Welcome to Team Demon." Derek said as he informed me of what happened when I was unconscious, about my new magic, and my joining of Team Demon.

"I never agreed to that name." Koan said as he turned his head away in anger.

"I'm really unsure how to react to what you just said." I said as my brain tried to process the information it received in the last five minutes.

"When I came here with Erza she said that the people are outraged by The King's arrogant nature and greed along with them claiming that this was given to them by a god." Koan said as he told us why this lacrima was here.

"That's good to know." I said as I acknowledged what Koan heard from Erza.

"Let's head into The Palace. Erza's expecting me there with you guys. When you guys are released head straight to the Throne Room no questions asked. Let's go." Koan said as he lead us straight towards The Palace in order to get us closer to the king.

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL PALACE* KOAN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"ERZA! I BROUGHT THE PRISONERS I PROMISED YOU." I shouted across the hallway of the castle in order to tell Erza that I brought everybody.<p>

"ALL OF YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Erza said as she stepped out of the shadows and told me that me and the others that we aren't leaving.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" I said as I wondered what Erza meant in her statement,

"I SAW YOU JOIN FAIRY TAIL SO NOW YOU'LL JOIN THEM TOO! IN THE DUNGEON! Good work exceeds." Erza said as she saw me join Fairy Tail while telling me that I'll join everyone else in the dungeon while congratulating Oro, Tanya, Dan, and Mary about our capture.

"ERZA! I-I LOVE YOU! YOU SHOWED ME WHO I TRULY AM AND I'LL NEVER FORGET GET IT THANK YOU!" I shouted as I turned my head in order to confess my love to Erza.

As I turned my head around I saw Erza cry tears of sadness of me being dragged towards the dungeon knowing that she felt the same way as me and that she'll do anything to get me out of the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: It's good to be back here. Koan how were you when I was gone?<strong>

**Koan: Welcome Back.**

**PalaDude234: Yes Draco. Yes it is.**

**Koan: I was good. PalaDude here made me a ****villain in just a chapter. **

**Draco, Koan, PalaDude234: Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. I guess. WELL. SEE YA LATER AND STAY AWESOME! BYE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Part 5: Truth. <strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. Also there will be a mini-arc focused on Koan and remember it will be done after this arc's over.**_

**_P.S.S. Now All Demon Slayer's have shown off their Demon Forms. I must say when I first started the Demon Form thing it was only limited to Draco but now it's gotten pretty great. I can't wait with you guys to see what happens next. Also feel free to _****_read the Fighting Fest Arc's because that's were the Demon Form originates._**

**_P.S x3. Expect the next chapter come sometime later this week. Because I have Spring Break._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS.<strong>_

_**None.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts on Latest Chapter. EXPECT MORE OF THIS.<em>**

**_REALLY! Grey joined Avatar for END and Gajeel working for the Council. What's next Erza hanging with Jellal for one year! Most of the Avatar member's names where weird and boring especially Jerome! _**


	44. Edolas: Part 5: Truth

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 32: Edolas: Part 5: Truth.**

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL DUNGEON* KOAN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Would you guys like to know something." Draco said as he asked all of us if we wanted to know something.<p>

"Sure." I said as I spoke for everyone because they couldn't make up their minds.

"The Demon Slayer Magic I know and the one I showed to you guys was a result of me being taught by a demon."

"Who taught you your magic." Elizabeth said as she wanted to know who taught Draco's Demon Slaying magic.

"The Demon Council. A group of Demons who know separate elements and one day I was called there by a chance. And for twenty years I was taught all the magic I know. I don't know if any of the Council is alive today due to a demon's life span being four hundred years." Draco said as he told all of us that a Council of Demons taught him magic.

"So. Your like Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel except being taught by demons." Derek said as he compared Draco to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel being taught by demons.

"Yes." Draco said as he confirmed what Derek said a few minutes ago.

"Any way's. I think I'm going to I'm going to recite a poem." I said as I told everyone that I was going to recite a poem ending the discussion of how Draco got his magic.

"What's the poem?" Derek asked as he wondered what the name of the poem was.

"My Dark Side. It's a favorite of mine." I said as told everyone else in the room what the name of the poem was.

As I recited the poem I looked at everybody's faces. Their faces were placed in pure shock over the lyrics and why I chose it. Elizabeth looked like she was going to pass out while Draco was listening with enjoyment as he liked the poem as much as I did.

"DUDE! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Everyone else except Draco said as they wanted me to never sing poetry again.

"Good job Koan. Loved how you performed it." Draco said as he complemented on how I recited the poem.

"HEY! LET US OUT OF HERE! WE WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Galatea said as she rattled her chains on her arms as she wanted answers so she could know what our predicament was about.

_CLANG_

"SHUT UP! YOU WANT ANSWERS WELL HERE THEY ARE. EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO GET EXECUTED! ALSO YOUR EXCEED FRIENDS DID THEIR JOB PERFECTLY! GOT THAT TOOTS!" A Pudgy guard said as he answered Galatea's question.

"NOBODY CALLS ME TOOTS! I'LL GUT YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY FOR SAYING THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKER!" Galatea said as she screamed towards the guard who was just leaving the door.

* * *

><p><strong>*UNKNOWN ROOM* ORO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"UGH. What happened. Last thing I remember was being dragged through The Royal Palace's hallway. Bullshit." Dan said as his voice woke all of us up making us question our current location and our separation from our best friends.<p>

"Good work on your mission. Good work indeed. Your thoughts Nichiya." A rectangular person like me said as he ominously congratulated me, Dan, Mary, and Tanya on killing Koan, Derek, Galatea, and Elizabeth excluding Draco who had nobody with him when he arrived.

"Yes. I would have to agree with Nadi here. Good work." A ugly-man like exceed named Nichiya said as he agreed with The Rectangular Person now named Nadi on our mission.

"Hm. I though there would be five of you?" The Rectangular Person now named Nadi said as he wondered why there where only me, Dan, Mary, and Tanya.

"Five? What are you talking about." Tanya said as she wondered what Nadi meant by five of us being here.

"You didn't happen to see a purple looking exceed with two red swords in Earthland have you?" Nadi said as he asked us if the four of us seen a purple exceed before we came to Edolas.

"No. Why." Tanya said as she wanted to know what Nadi meant by us seeing a purple exceed with two red swords in Earthland.

"Because. According to our previous elders we sent one done there for the same mission with that description one hundred years ago in Earthland time and never came back." Nichiya said as he informed us of why the exceed was doing in Earthland in the first place.

"Wait. Well. There is another Demon Slayer by the name of Draco who is over one-hundred and didn't have one of us with him." I said as I remembered Draco didn't have one of us with him.

"Really. That must mean he died some how." Nichiya said as he placed one finger on his weird chin in order to think about the fate of the purple exceed.

"Draco. Only said one thing about his past. He had a friend who fit that description named Damocles but died when he tried to protect him from people using magic terribly when his magic ran out. He also said that he grieved for him because he was the only friend he ever met on his journey." Dan said as he told Nadi and Nichiya that Draco did have an exceed but he died protecting him like a true friend.

"T-That i-is s-such a s-sad t-tale!" Nadi and Nichiya said as they cried after hearing the story of Draco and Damocles's friendship. To me, Dan, Tanya, and Mary including Nadi and Nichiya it was a tale of friendship and sacrifice in order to save another.

"I know. Can you please tell us why we where sent to Earthland in the first place. Please!" Mary said as she asked the crying Nadi and Nichiya to tell us why where we sent to Earthland in the first place.

"Queen Shagotte sent you all to Earthland when all of you where still eggs and where also sent on a mission to kill the Demon Slayers." Nadi said as he regained his composure in order to explain what Mary wanted to know.

"Then. How did we accomplish our mission?" Tanya said asking Nadi and the still crying Nichiya on how we accomplished our mission of killing the Demon Slayers.

"Queen Shagotte decided to change your mission at the last minute to capture the Demon Slayers. However, we had no way to reach them and tell them about the change, so when all of you brought The Demon Slayers including the one named Draco to Edolas, you four unintentionally carried out your mission." Nichiya said as he also regained composure in order like Nadi in order to explain what Tanya asked.

After Nadi and Nichiya finished telling us the history of the mission. We all broke down because we thought for sure that by abandoning the mission given to us we would help The Demon Slayers rescue their friends, but instead led The Demon Slayers into a trap, doing what we didn't want to, and failing to protect OUR friends The Demon Slayers.

"Guys. That wasn't our true mission." I said as I stared up at the the ceiling of the room while telling everyone that capturing the Demon slayers wasn't our true mission.

"Than. What is our true mission." Everyone who was crying said as they wanted to know what I meant by capturing The Demon Slayers wasn't our true mission.

"To rescue Draco, Galatea, Koan, Derek, and Elizabeth. BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT A FAIRY TAIL MAGE DOES! THEY PROTECT AND RESCUE THEIR FRIENDS! FOR FAIRY TAIL!" I said as I shouted at the ceiling of the room while encouraging everyone else who was crying to stop crying.

"YEAH! FOR FAIRY TAIL!" We all said as we agreed to go save everyone who was captured.

"Let's get out of here!" I said as I walked out the door into the hallway.

"Hey!" Nichiya and Nadi said as they both fell on the ground by the four of us including Me and Dan in our battle forms rushed by them in a hurry to get out of there and save the Demon Slayers.

"FALLEN! FALLEN!" I heard Nadi say as I kept running down the hall from were the room was.

* * *

><p><strong>*EXTALIA* TANYA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After being labeled Fallen by Nadi and Nichiya we where chased by the army of Extalia led by Nichiya. We tried Oro's plan of disguises it backfired. Our second plan was to hide in a abandoned building near a farmhouse. Here's what happened when we where in the building.<p>

"Look a lacrima. And it's bigger than the one we seen in The Royal City." I said as I spotted a lacrima from one of the windows of the building.

"Yes. It is." A black to grey haired purple exceed with two red swords said from the corner of the room confirming that it is bigger than the one in The Royal City.

"Who. Are. You." Mary said as she grabbed one of Oro's daggers and pointed it at the exceed in the corner.

"My name is Damocles. The exceed that was sent to Earthland one-hundred years ago." The exceed said as he told us that he was the dead exceed of Draco's.

"Damocles. But your dead. How can you be here." Mary said as she dropped one of Oro's daggers onto the floor in shock at the sight of the dead exceed.

"Oh. Young one I know that. I'm just a manifestation of the tale that my partner Draco told you. He must've told you the tale because he knew the anima would come and suck Magnolia up. But fear not young ones I am here to help." Damocles said as he told us how can he be in the room if he's dead.

"Mr. Damocles. Would you like to see something cool." Dan and Oro said as they asked Damocles if he wanted to see something cool.

"Well. Why not. After all if Draco's alive then I'm alive!" Damocles said as if he didn't he a care in the world if he was still alive.

"Sweet huh!" Dan and Oro said as they transformed into their battle forms showing Damocles what they meant by something cool.

"Yes. Not as sweet as this!" Damocles said as he grew to Dan and Oro's height. When Damocles transformed his two red swords fused together shocking all of us making Dan and Oro jealous on how their weapons can't do that.

"Damn it." Dan and Oro said in defeat at how sweet Damocles's transformation was.

"Wait. If you can do that. Then how come you didn't use it when protecting Draco." I said asking Damocles why didn't he use his transformation to save Draco.

"I did. As with those two boys over there just did. Plus that form is limited in Earthland also the mage that killed me used Blast Magic. Bastard never gave me enough time to recover but BAM! dead." Damocles said as he told me how the form is limited in Earthland and how he died.

"Come on. Let's go rescue everyone. But we need a next course of action." Dan said as he wanted us to hurry up so we could rescue everyone but he needed to decide a next course of action.

"How about break everyone out." Oro said as he suggested a course of action to Dan.

"Great!" Dan said as he agreed with Oro's suggestion.

"Guys. I think this is my fault. Not Carla's. And there's nothing I can do about it." Mary said as she told us that she thought it was her fault for having everybody captured not Carla's.

"Mary. Is it?" Damocles said as he knelt right beside Mary in order to take to her. But not before asking for her name.

"Yes." Mary said as she told Damocles her name so he could finally talk to her.

"I'm going to tell you this. Listen to your heart, and doesn't matter who or what you are but in the end we are all the same. That's your friendship and bond with your best friend." Damocles said to Mary as he reassured her that everybody captured wasn't her or Carla's fault. It made me smile a bit because it was like a father-daughter moment just how Draco treats Elizabeth and Galatea.

"Guys. Let's go free everybody!" Mary said with her newfound confidence that we should now go free everybody who was captured by The Royal Army.

"Can. I come with you guys." Damocles said as he asked us if he could come with us to free everyone from the dungeon.

"Why?" Mary said as she wanted to know why Damocles wanted to come with us.

"Because. I want to see Draco one last time before all the magic is gone. Plus I want to catch up with his life events too." Damocles said as he stated why he wanted to come with us.

"Fine." Dan said as he let Damocles come with us to free everyone that was captured.

"Let's go!" Damocles said as he sprouted his wings alongside us.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: Damocles. He's back<strong>

**Koan: Dude. The poem you gave me creepy as fuck.**

**PalaDude234: Come on. It had to fit your own fucking personality. You told me so.**

**Koan: Yeah. Not that level of creepy!**

**PalaDude234: *Jumps over chair arm* Draco take over while I beat the shit out of this douchebag. **

**Koan: Can't catch me!**

**PalaDude234: *Angry as all hell can be* Get back here you motherfucker!**

**Draco: Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. I guess. SEE YA LATER AND BYE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Part 6: BREAKOUT. <strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. Also there will be a mini-arc focused on Koan and remember it will be done after this arc's over.**_

**_P.S.S. Last chapter I screwed up on Galatea's new magic she is now THE HEAVENLY DEMON SLAYER. The reason behind this is because _****_her magic was goddess take-over and dream magic._**

**_P.S x3. Also I won't have Nadi saying Meow at the end of his sentence's. It was REALLY annoying._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS.<strong>_

_**Damocles: PalaDude234.**_


	45. Edolas: Part 6: BREAKOUT

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 33: Edolas: Part 6: BREAKOUT.**

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL DUNGEON* DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"When is someone gonna save us." Koan moaned as he wanted to know when someone was gonna come and rescue us so we can save everyone.<p>

"I don't know Koan. So shut up about it." Derek growled as he told Koan to shut up because he also didn't know when someone was gonna come and rescue us.

As we all continued to wait we could hear people being beat up and falling to the ground. After the noise died down we heard footsteps approach the door and cut it right in half. As I looked up I could see Oro, Mary, Tanya, Dan, and my dead exceed Damocles standing in the doorway. **(A/N: Dan, Oro, and Damocles are in Battle Mode while Mary and Tanya are in regular form)**

"Damocles. Get me out of here so I can hug you buddy." I said asking Damocles to free me from my chains on the wall so I can give him a hug for saving me alongside Oro, Mary, Tanya, and Dan. To me it was a great thing to see my best friend save me from these chains.

"Fine. Anything for my best friend." Damocles said as he pulled out his signature ruby-crimson red swords from his back in order to free me from my chains.

_CLANG x4 _

"There you go man." Damocles said as he finished cutting off my chains while putting both of his signature ruby-crimson red onto his back.

"I missed you so much. I when you died I got the feeling I relived my wife's death all over again. But I'm glad your here buddy." I said to Damocles with my head down as I gave him a hug.

"Me too." Damocles said as he happily returned the hug.

"Damocles. I-I never got to tell you this. You where the only person I traveled with who never attacked me. Even though I know you're a spirit now. Your still a brother to me and a best friend. I still blame myself for your death. I-I'm sorry buddy." I said as I told Damocles what I never told him before while trying to hold back my tears at the same time.

"Draco. It was my fault for my own death. Not yours. I know you feel sad because of my death. But don't forget what you told me. I'll be with you and you'll be with me." Damocles said as he told me that his death was his own fault.

"WOW. Now. THAT. Is friendship right there." Galatea said as she saw the brotherly hug of me and Damocles.

"We heard that." Me and Damocles shouted quietly as we heard what Galatea said just a few moments ago.

"Sorry." Galatea said as she quickly apologized.

"Well. Looks like I have to go. I was going to ask you what happened after I died. But that can wait another time my friend." Damocles stated calmly as his body started to quickly begin to disappear.

"I-I don't want you to leave. Remember. I said that we'll always with each other as partners. BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH IT ALL AGAIN!" I said as I started to cry when I saw Damocles's body disappear.

"Draco. Take my swords. They will help you remember this moment forever. Goodbye Bud." Damocles said as he handed me his swords in order to remember him.

"Y-You. T-Too." I said as I watched Damocles's body finally vanish into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL DUNGEON* KNIGHTWALKER'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Better see how Koan and the other Demon Slayers are doing." I said as I walked towards the cell were Koan was.<p>

As I approached the cell I could see The Demon Slayers out of their chains. But I also saw The Four Exceeds from before plus a Purple Exceed who looked liked he vanish into thin air. I looked down to see The Grey-Haired Demon Slayer cry because of The Purple Exceed who now vanished completely into thin air. I finally realized what they said about The Exceeds being their friends was true.

"Hello." I said as I walked towards and approached The Demon Slayers, Exceeds, and Koan.

"Knightwalker!" The Demon Slayers and Exceeds said at the sight of me. When they said that I could see that The Grey-Haired Demon Slayer's one of his eyeballs was black and his sclera where ruby-crimson red.

"Erza!" Koan said as he ran up and hugged me. So in return I hugged him back. But in the middle of his hug I could feel a little poke it probably came from one of the fallen doors on the ground.

"Come on. Follow me." I said as I told The Demon Slayers, Koan, and The Exceeds to follow me.

"Alright. But where are we going?" One of The Female Demon Slayers said because she wanted to know where I was taking them.

"The Throne Room. You wanted to talk to Faust right?" I said as I told The Female Demon Slayer that we where going to the Throne Room in order to talk to Faust.

"Yeah." One of the exceeds said as they confirmed that they did want to see Faust.

"Well. You are."

"Why are you doing this?" The Demon Slayer's all said as they wanted to know why I wanted to help them.

"Even though I will be branded as a traitor. I want Faust to be stopped. I heard from people who used to be former servants here. Faust used to be a nice king until he became corrupted by that damn anima. That's why I am willing to help you out." I said to The Demon Slayers as I told them what former servants told me about Faust.

After I finished explaining why I am helping them out. I told them that the army plans to use the Dragon slayer magic to smash the giant lacrima into Extalia and create eternal magic here in Edolas. They where shocked when I was done explaining and we then left the dungeon quickly as possible but we soon ended in The Royal City for some odd reason.

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL CITY* GALATEA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait. Why are we back in The City? Shouldn't we be headed towards the throne room right now Erza?" I said as I looked around our surroundings to see that we were in The City not in the Throne Room as Erza planned.<p>

"Yeah. And why are we at an amusement park?" Draco said as he wondered why we where an a amusement park instead of the Throne Room.

"Hughes." Erza said as she said a name I didn't recognize.

"Hughes? Who's he?" I said as I asked Erza who Hughes was.

"He. Is the one who captured your Dragon Slayer friends. And he's also waiting here to kick your assess." Erza said as she told us who Hughes was, what he did to Natsu and Wendy, and why he's here.

"Well. Let's kick his ass." Koan said with determination. With the tone of his voice it sounded like he was turning into Natsu. Team Devil may be an equivalent to Team Natsu after all.

"Yeah." We all said as we ran towards the gate.

"Wait. Sugerboy must be here too." Erza said as she stopped us and sensed another presence in the amusement park's atmosphere.

"Come on. I just want to get to Faust already." Koan moaned as he just wanted to beat Faust and leave Edolas.

"NOW! Let's kick their assess." Derek said as he cracked his knuckles as we walked through the amusement park's front gate.

"Welcome. Welcome. Welcome." Two men, one with purple and white hair on a pirate ship and an man with a pompadour in pink armor said as they greeted us into the amusement park.

"Oh god. A gay knight somebody blow me up right now." I sighed as I looked at the man with the pompadour.

"I HEARD THAT! AND I'M NOT GAY! I JUST WEAR PINK! Anyways. I AM SUGARBOY AND THIS IS HUGHES!" The man with the pompadour said as he introduced himself and the purple and white haired man as Sugerboy and Hughes.

"Elizabeth and Derek. You two take Sugerboy. Me, Erza, and Koan we'll take Hughes." Draco said as he told everyone whose to fight Hughes and Sugerboy while leaving me out of who is going to take on somebody.

"What about me! Who am I gonna take on!" I screamed as I wanted to know who I would be able to fight.

"Galatea. You can't use your Devil Slaying magic yet. It's highly unstable." Draco calmly stated as he told me not to use my Devil Slayer Magic due to the stability.

"WHY!" I screamed as I wanted to know I couldn't use my Devil Slaying Magic.

"Because. If you do you'll have marks black to be precise on one-half of your body." Draco calmly told me why I shouldn't use my Devil Slaying Magic. I think he told me this due to him having personal experience with it.

"I don't care if that happens! I still want to help!" I said as I pleaded with Draco to let me fight.

"If you want to help use your magic and help Elizabeth and Derek!" Draco said angrily as he told me to use my basic magics of Dream and Goddess Take-Over in order to help out with the fight while also giving in into my demand at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL CITY* KOAN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After a good fifteen minutes of fighting Hughes. Me, Draco, and Erza where getting tired of him playing around. He put us on a roller coaster, then into a haunted house were the three of us ended up encountering a weird-looking old man chasing a little girl so Erza decided to stay behind and defend the little girl.<p>

"Holy shit. He must be invulnerable. I might have to use my Fire Devil Slayer magic on him." I said as I told myself that I might have to go against Draco's orders.

"DAMN IT! IT HURTS! UUUGH!" Draco screamed as blood began to soak through the back of his shirt and onto his jacket.

_SPLASH!_

"Oh my god. I have a purplish-blue tentacles coming out of the back of my waist." Draco said as he saw four colored tentacles swirl around awaiting his command while not paying attention to his now bloodied and ripped jacket. **(A/N: TOKYO GHOUL REFERENCE! If you haven't seen it I recommend it.)**

"HOLY SHIT. Draco. You just gave us a way on how to beat this bastard!" I said in excitement at the realization that Draco's tentacles can help us defeat Hughes.

"I. Think I'm fucked big time." Hughes said as he slowly backed away from me and Draco.

"Restrain that purple-haired bastard! So we can end this!" Draco said as he ordered to his tentacles to restrain Hughes

_SNAP_

"God fucking damn it. I better get out of these tentacles fast before they get the key." Hughes wondered out loud as he struggled to free himself from Draco's tentacles.

"Hey. Douchebag! Look at this!" I said as I jumped up into the air and started charging my magic.

"Look at what." A Restrained Hughes said as he turned his head around to see what I wanted him see.

"_**Fire Demon's Firefly Bomb!**_" I said as I created many small, glowing hell-fireballs that soon began to float around Hughes, not before I sent them all flying onto Hughes all at once, burning him highly and causing an explosion that blew up the entire amusement park while knocking out Hughes big time.

"Well. That took care of Hughes and Byro." Erza said as she walked out from the smoke with the little girl.

"Is. Byro that tall octopus monster you took down Erza." Me and Draco said in unison as we pointed towards the squid man next to us.

"Yes." Erza said simply confirming that the giant man-squid was Byro.

"Koan. YOU INSOLANT FOOL! YOU COULD HAVE USED YOUR LIGHTNING MAGIC. INSTEAD OF BLOWING UP THE ENTIRE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Draco screamed as he told me that I blew up the entire park with just one spell.

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL CITY* DEREK'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As with Koan, Draco, and Erza. Me, Elizabeth, and Galatea tried to fight Sugarboy for twenty minutes before he started to slide around with the key Erza mentioned.<p>

"Derek. Let me help." Galatea said as she asked to help me and Elizabeth.

"All right. _**Light Make: Rocket Motorcycle!**_" I said as I created a motorcycle with two mini-cars on the side of it.

"_**Goddess Soul: Artemis!**_" Galatea said as her appearance changed into her rarely used take over form which had her wear silver and grey shorts and a toga while her hair became entwined with stars.

_CRASH!_

"SUGARBOY!" The Voice and Figure who I recognized as Draco's but much darker said as they screamed into the air in fury.

"IS THAT DRACO!" Me, Elizabeth, and Galatea said in shock at Draco's appearance. It made him look purely demonic. He had four purplish-blue bladed tentacles that looked like a crocodiles tail, a skeleton mask that only had a lone horn on the forehead, his weird eye on top bridge of the nose, and blackish-silver spikes protruding from his back. He also had his Demon Form without the elongated cranium on him. So his might have been an incomplete one. We also wondered were Koan and Erza were. **(A/N: ANOTHER TOKYO GHOUL REFERENCE!)**

"SLICE THAT POOR BITCH INTO MINI PIECES!" Pure-Demonized Draco said in a deep tone as he told his bladed-tentacles to chop up Sugarboy. I have never in my life been so afraid the man that I called a teacher and a father.

"Galatea. Elizabeth. Let's go." I said as I stopped the rocket motorcycle.

"Right." Elizabeth and Galatea said in a serious tone as they got out of the rocket motorcycle.

"**_Waxing Moon: Inner Shine!_**" Galatea screamed as she emitted a bright light in order to blind Draco.

_ROAR!_

"_**Entangle!**_" Elizabeth said as she sent four vines out to trap Draco's arms and the bladed tentacles.

_RAWR!_

"_**Light Make: Hand Revolver!**_" I said as I made a revolver with one hand and then to proceed to shoot Draco six times with it.

_RAHHHHH!_

After launching an all-out attack on Pure-Demonized Draco and knocking him out it resulted in him turning back to normal. We took the key from Sugarboy. We finally found Koan and Erza making out right in front of a little girl named Coco with also no sight of Hughes. To me this has to be the weirdest day ever. So after grabbing the knocked out Now-Normal Draco we all headed towards the Throne Room to confront Faust in order to get our friends back.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: *Sobbing* <strong>

**Koan: Dude. I feel sad for him. I mean he just lost his friend for the second time.**

**PalaDude234: Yeah. **

**Koan: Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. I guess. SEE YA LATER AND BYE!**

**PalaDude234: Poor Draco.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Part 7: Faust. <strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. Also there will be a mini-arc focused on Koan and remember it will be done after this arc's over.**_

**_P.S.S. I have a poll on my profile for you to determine what The X791 Arc will be. Also you have seen Draco's true second Demon Form and this is also something Lewamus Prime came up with Devil Force._**

**_P.S x3. I suggest you read some of snakebit1995's works they are fantastic. Check out his page if you have the time if I'm writing a chapter. _**

**_P.S x4. S**_orry this one took so _****_long to write couldn't think of what the character's could say. Also sorry for any over usage of words or letters._**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS.<strong>_

**_None._**


	46. Edolas: Part 7: Faust

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 33: Edolas: Part 7: Faust.**

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL HALLWAY* DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"UUGH! What happened? Did we get the key?" I said as I woke up from my knocked out stupor.<p>

"Yeah. EXCEPT YOU ALMOST TRIED TO KILL SUGARBOY!" I said as I sat up so I could regain my composure after being knocked out.

"DEAR GOD! I TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE AGAIN!" I screamed as I recalled the last time I tried to kill someone.

"You also had tentacles coming out of your back." Koan said as he told me that I had tentacles sticking out of my back.

"I know. It's that awesome to that now." I said as I told the group about the tentacles.

"Never mind that. Let's just get to the Throne Room and kick the king's ass." Galatea said as she told us to forget about the tentacles and head to The Throne Room

_SMUCKx2 **(A/N: MOUTH TASTING NOISE) **_

"Hey. Why does my mouth taste like blood." I said as I told the group about my mouth.

"Your mouth taste like blood. Come to think of it we didn't see Hughes or Byro anywhere after we knocked you out." Derek said as recalled what happened when I was knocked out.

"I must have ate them in order to achieve my complete Demon Form. Those two where asshole's anyway they won't be missed." I said as I shrugged at the thought of the two men.

"True. Byro did hurt Coco. And Hughes was actually a complete tool. So yeah. Also what you did was despicable. I should kill you here and now." Knightwalker said as she pointed her weapon at my face.

"Erza. I have had three hundred years of combat experience. That includes fighting dragons, demons who where my own teachers, and gods. So you better get your spear away from my neck or I'll have my tentacles stab you in the throat. Got it." I said as I moved Knightwalker's weapon away from my face while telling her about my past fighting experiences.

"Got it." Knightwalker said as she stepped away from me after I moved her weapon away.

"Good. Now let's head to the cannon. Also Koan. You're not the only one with a spilt personality disorder." I calmly said as I walked away from the group.

"What does he mean by that." Derek whispered into Koan's ear asking what I meant by that.

"I don't know. Let's just follow and see what happens." Koan said as he told Derek he didn't know what I meant by that either.

"Yeah." Derek said as he and Koan finished up their little talk.

* * *

><p><strong>*RUINED THRONE ROOM* DEREK'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When we reached the cannon there where a bunch of guards so we had to fight them off. We took Faust as hostage but he escaped as soon as Earthland Erza came and disrupted us. So Knightwalker cut her hair and Draco ordered me and Elizabeth to stay with him, while Koan went to Extalia, and Galatea and both Erza's went to Fairy Tail.<p>

"HOLY SHIT. Draco. I know that it's Me, You, and Elizabeth here. So. Can you tell me why you sent Galatea and The Erza's off to Fairy Tail and Koan to Extalia?" I said as I asked Draco why he sent the mentioned people to the mentioned locations.

"I sensed that they all needed help. Plus with the three of us I don't know how strong Faust will be." Draco said as he told me why he sent The Erza's off to Fairy Tail and Koan off to Extalia.

"Oh." I said at the answer Draco gave me.

"Now where's Faust?" Elizabeth said as she looked around the room for Faust.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Faust said as he appeared in a silver dragon mech.

"OH SHIT!" The three of us said when we saw The Silver Dragon Mech.

"SAY HELLO TO THE DORMA ANIM!" Faust said as he charged towards us with The Dorma Anim.

* * *

><p><strong>*EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL* KNIGHTWALKER'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wonder how they're going to react when they see me." I said sadly at the thought of Fairy Tail reacting when I enter the guild hall.<p>

"We'll talk to them. Don't worry." Scarlet said reassuring me that everything will be alright and that she and The Devil Slayer will talk to them.

"Thank you. Scarlet." I said as I thanked Scarlet for reassuring me.

"We are here to help you." The Devil Slayer said as she told the fairies why we came to them.

"AH! It's _The Fairy Hunter_! Please don't kill me." Edo Elfman screamed as he cowered at the sight of me. **_(A/N: During the flight to Fairy Tail Knightwalker got told all the names of Earthland Fairy Tail)_**

"I won't. Besides I'm helping these two get back home." I said as I reassured Edo Elfman by putting one of my hands on his back.

"WOW! I never knew Knightwalker was such a nice person." Edo Natsu said in shock at the sight of me patting Edo Elfman on the back.

"I HEARD THAT!" I screamed at what Edo Natsu said.

"Now The Royal Army will be here any minute. Anybody have any ideas on how we can beat them besides charging straight towards their forces?"

"I speak for everyone when I say this. No." Koan Momo said as she told us that Fairy Tail didn't have a idea.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed in frustration due to there not being a idea.

"Well. I hope Earthland Koan is having better luck then us." Samuel said as he threw his hands up in the air in worriment. _**(A/N: Knightwalker knows Samuel from a previous altercation between him and her)**_

* * *

><p><strong>*EXTALIA* KOAN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"God dammit! Stop throwing rocks at me!"<p>

"Why!" A random Extalian said as he kept throwing rocks at me.

"I'm already injured enough. Thank you."

"Yeah! He has stitches on his face so there's proof." Oro said as he pointed towards my mask to back up what I said.

"Really. I don't see them." Another Extalian said as she crossed her arms in a smart-ass manner.

"Oh. You wanna see them. Here. There's your proof right there." I said as I removed my mask in order to show the Extalians my stitches.

"Ugh." The Extalians said as they looked away from the stitches and the remaining part of the gash.

"Yeah. I just came here to stop a huge lacrima from ramming into this place. Is it okay if I continue to do that please." I said as I got down on their height level so I could plead with them.

"Yes. Please let him continue. For the fate of Extalia." An Extalian that looked like Carla said as she let me continue run towards the lacrima. **_(A/N: You know who it is if you read the manga or watch the anime)_**

"Thank you." Dan said as he thanked The Extalian who looked like Carla

"Dan. In case if I fail tell the other's I died trying to save these wonderful people." I said as I ran towards a ledge.

"Sure thing." Dan said quietly as he waved his hand in the air

"**_FIRE DEMON'S WINGS!_**" I said as I was already over a ledge dropping towards the ground at a fast pace.

* * *

><p><strong>*RUINED THRONE ROOM* ELIZABETH'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"HA! Looks like you pathetic Demon Slayer's can't beat me." Faust said as he gloated that we can't defeat him.<p>

"We are not pathetic. We are team of three who will kick your ass!" Derek said as he ran towards The Dorma Anim's tail.

"I would like to see you try." Faust said as he tried to swat Derek away from The Dorma Anim.

"Fine. _**WHITE DEMON'S RAGE!**_" Derek said as he unleashed his rage at The Dorma Anim's tail while blowing it off at the same time.

"YOU BLEW OFF MY TAIL! PREPARE TO DIE YOU THREE!" Faust said angrily at the sight of the destroyed tail.

"Elizabeth. Derek. Cover me." Draco said with seriousness in his eyes while keeping his eyes focused on The Dorma Anim.

"Why?" I said as I asked Draco why he wanted us to cover him.

"I am going to try something that I have never attempted plus I don't anyone especially Koan to try this." Draco said as he informed us why he wanted us to cover him.

"Okay. Will cover you." I said as I told Draco that we would cover him.

"Excellent. Now. GO!" Draco said as he pointed his finger at The Dorma Anim signaling us to go.

After Draco told us to cover him. Me and Derek got Faust's attention by jumping up and down while screaming his name like little kids.

"Which one of you shall I destroy first. How about you girlie?" Faust said as he brought one of The Dorma Anim's claws towards me.

"FAUST! YOUR TIME HAS COME!" A dark, gruff voice emitting from where Draco was shouted towards Faust informing him of his doom.

"Draco? Is that you?" Me and Derek said as we looked at Draco who now had a greyish-black skin tone, matching aura, white tattoos on his arms and legs, and his hair reaching past his shoulder blades. _**(A/N: If you've seen YUGIOH ZEXAL Draco's form is clearly close to that of Dark Astral except with longer hair.) **_

"Yes. I am in my Apocalypse-Shadow Demon State. This is the form granted to Demon Slayers who wield two Demon elements. Now. Let's kick his ass. _**APOCALYPSE-SHADOW DEMON'S RAGING FIST!**_" Draco said as he told me and Derek what he was in but not right before charging towards The Dorma Anim and destroying it's left arm.

"My left arm. You shall pay." Faust said as he tried to punched Draco but to no avail.

"Elizabeth. Derek. You use your Rage and launch it at his other arm." Draco said as he informed me and Derek to attack it.

"Sure." Me and Derek said as we started charging up our rages. _**(A/N: Draco's Rage looks like a cross between Rogue's and The Black Dragon (you know who I'm talking about).) **_

"_**WHITE DEMON'S RAGE!**_"

"_**NATURE DEMON'S RAGE!**_"

"YOU BASTARDS. No matter. Activating _**DORMA ANIM: BLACK SKY**_" Faust said as he transformed The Dorma Anim into a black dragon knight mech with destroyed arms.

"OH SHIT! HIS ARMS ARE REGENERATING!" Derek said at he pointed at the now black Dorma Anim.

"Attack him with all you got. NOW!" Draco said as he told me and Derek to attack it with all we got.

* * *

><p><strong>*EXTALIA* KOAN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"COME ON. GOD DAMN IT!" I said as I tried to push the oncoming lacrima away from Extalia.<p>

"KOAN!" A familiar voice said as I continued to push the lacrima away.

"Dan. You came to help me." I said as I stopped pushing the lacrima away to talk to Dan.

"Well sure. Anything for my best friend." Dan said as he placed his hands on the lacrima.

"Thanks. Now let's do this." I said to Dan in thanks.

"Yeah!" Dan said as he pumped his fist in effort.

"URGH!" We both said as we tried to stop the lacrima.

"DAN! PUSH HARDER!" I screamed as the pain was hurting my entire body.

"OKAY!" Dan said as he also pushed the lacrima to his own physical limits.

"RAAAGH!" Me and Dan said as we finally pushed back the lacrima in order to stop it.

"Let's head back and tell everyone that we stopped the lacrima." I said to Dan as we started flying back to main Extalia.

* * *

><p><strong>*EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL* GALATEA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. NOW. Does anybody have a plan?" I said as I wanted to know if anyone came up with a plan yet.<p>

"Yeah. Why don't we face them head on." Edo Natsu said as he suggested our first option.

"Wasn't that a suggestion from the beginning." Koan Momo said as she smacked herself in the face from Edo Natsu's suggestion

"YEAH!" Earthland Erza said as she agreed with Koan Momo on Edo Natsu's stupidity.

"WAIT! I think I hear The Royal Army approaching." I said as I stuck my ear to the guild hall's door.

"Shit. Everyone get ready!" Knightwalker said as she informed everyone about The Royal Army.

"I got my sword ready." Earthland Erza said as she pulled out one of her many swords for battle and walked out the door.

"And I also got my spear ready too." Knightwalker said as she grabbed her spear and walked out the door right behind Earthland Erza.

"ALL RIGHT! NOW LET'S GO AND KICK THEIR ASS!" Everyone else in the room said as they got their weapons and walked right passed me.

* * *

><p><strong>*RUINED THRONE ROOM* DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"LET'S END THIS! <em><strong>APOCALYPSE-SHADOW DEMON'S SECRET ART: BLACK DESTRUCTION!<strong>_" I said as my hands created two greyish-black orbs from my own Demon State aura.

"HOLY HELL! ELIZABETH LET'S GET TO COVER!" Derek said to Elizabeth in order to hide from my spell.

"YEAH!" Elizabeth said as she followed Derek to avoid the following impact.

"UUUUUGGGGH!" I said as I threw one orb at the Dorma Anim and the other at the ground.

After I threw the first orb it destroyed the Dorma Anim and threw Faust out of it while when I threw the second orb it reduced the ground to rubble.

"Look's like I'm defeated. My father was right. Even when you came here all those years ago your still a top-class fighter." Faust said as he told me that the previous king still remembered my fighting prowess.

"Thank you Faust. It's good to hear that." I calmly said as I thanked Faust for telling me what the previous king said.

"Say. What's it like to be in a guild." Faust said as he asked my about being in a guild.

"Ask the two that where helping me." I said to Faust while pointing to were Derek and Elizabeth where hiding.

"Maybe I will." Faust said as he told me that he would talk to Derek and Elizabeth.

"Well. I just sensed that your Royal Army got beat." I said to Faust as I told him the outcome of the battle.

"They where led by Pantherlily anyways. Now that Erza's gone soft." Faust said as he told me who led The Royal Army against Fairy Tail. _**(A/N: I didn't write the battle but it'll be put in when the chapter get's revamped)**_

"Let me help you get up." I said as I extended my hand so Faust could grab it.

"Sure." Faust said as he grabbed my hand in order to get off the destroyed ground.

"UM. IS IT SAFE TO COME OUT NOW!" Elizabeth yelled from behind a rock asking if it's safe to come out from my spell.

"YES!" I said as I yelled to Elizabeth and Derek who where hiding behind a demolished rock.

"Well. Now what." Derek said as he and Elizabeth walked out from their hiding place in order to join me and Faust.

"We wait for Mystogan to take us home." I calmly said to Derek as I answered his question.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: That was a good chapter.<strong>

**PalaDude234: I have to agree **

**Koan: Draco. You looked like another anime character out there.**

**Draco: Thanks it's part of one of my many Demon States. **

**PalaDude234****: *GROANS* Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. I guess. SEE YA LATER AND BYE! Also I'm now using a touch screen laptop so it might hold me back now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Edolas: Aftermath.<strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. Also there will be a mini-arc focused on Koan and remember it will be done after this arc's over.**_

**_P.S.S. I have a poll on my profile for you to determine what The X791 Arc will be._**

**_P.S x3. **_Also sorry for the late chapter I was watching a Anime-inspired _****_web series called RWBY whose creator Monty Oum passed away in February. So in short I'm dedicating this chapter to Monty. He was a creative and hard-working person who put his effort into his series like I'm putting mine into this fanfic. RIP Monty Oum._**_**

**_P.S x4. I will try to get this story updated as soon as I can. Also _****_I couldn't think of nothing to put into _****_dialogue and sorry for repeating words._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS.<strong>_

**_None._**

* * *

><p><strong>PalaDude's Spell Corner.<strong>

**Demon State: While it's different from Demon Form. The effect is that the slayer transforms themselves into a being of their own element NOT a demon. It is considered a high-class spell and should never be attempted while in Demon Form because it will result in death by fading.**


	47. Edolas: Aftermath

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 33: Edolas: Aftermath**

* * *

><p><strong>*RUINED THRONE ROOM* DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. While we wait for Mystogan to take us home what should we do?" Derek said as he asked us what we could do to pass the time before Mystogan gets here.<p>

"We could play a game." Elizabeth said as she told Me and Derek what we could do.

"No. How about we wreak havoc in the city in our demon forms." I said as I put out my suggestion.

"Wait. Let's combine the two and see what happens! It's THE PERFECT IDEA!"

"Sorry for the wait. I had to take care of some stuff." Mystogan said as he informed us of why he was late.

"Oh. What KIND of stuff?" Elizabeth said as she wanted to know what Mystogan meant.

"I had to reverse the anima." Mystogan said as he told me, Derek, and Elizabeth what he had to take care of.

"So. Do you want to become king now that Faust is defeated?" I said as I asked him if he wanted to become king.

"I guess. But I feel as if I'm not ready." Mystogan said with an uncertain tone as he informed us of what his answer was.

"You need some motivation. That's all." Derek said as he told Mystogan that he needed some motivation.

"I think Natsu can help with your motivation. But we can kick off a plan while Natsu's doing his." I shrugged as I told Mystogan about who can help with his motivation.

"Awesome. We're playing the game." Elizabeth said as she realized that we were finally going to play our little game and then proceeded to walk off with me and Derek following her.

"What just happened?" Mystogan said as he wondered what Elizabeth meant by game.

"I don't know." Faust said as he turned his head towards Mystogan in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>*ROYAL CITY* DEREK'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>COME OUT. COME OUT. WHEREVER YOU ARE!<strong>" Draco said as he marched through the city.

"Must control my breathing. Must control my breathing." A Random Civilian said as they panted in order to hide from Demon-Draco.

"**AH! THERE YOU ARE! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATE!**" Draco said as he found The Civilian who was clearly hiding behind a wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Civilian screamed as Draco's bladed tentacles came and cut him in half down the center.

_SQUISH! **(A/N: I am scared.)**_

"**THAT FELT GOOD. NOW WHO SHOULD I KILL NEXT.**" Draco said as he continued to march to find his next victim. _**(A/N: I am really turning this chapter into a horror one am I?)**_

"DRACO! STOP IT!" I said as I tried to stop Draco from killing any further.

"YEAH! THIS IS SO UNLIKE YOU." Elizabeth said as she also tried to stop Draco.

"**WELL. I SHOULD SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU! YOUR GLOWING LIKE I AM!**"

"WAIT WHAT!" Me and Elizabeth screamed as we looked at each other only to find ourselves glowing in a yellow light along with Draco.

"**LOOKS LIKE WE'RE LEAVING. SORRY FOR KILLING THIS PERSON I WASN'T IN THE RIGHT MIND**." Draco said as he explained to the other civilians why he killed The Civilian.

"OH." The Other Civilians said as they took in what Draco said.

"**YEAH. WELL BYE.**" Draco said as he finally vanished in the yellow light.

* * *

><p><strong>*EARTHLAND* ELIZABETH'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME!" Koan said as he cheered at the first sight of Earthland ground.<p>

"Yeah." Everyone else said as they took in some Earthland air.

"Stop right there." A familiar voice said as it told us to stop what we were doing. Which was nothing because we were just glad to be back home.

"Knightwalker, Momo, Samuel. What the hell are you guys doing here." I said as I looked shocked at the sight of the three people from Edolas.

"Isn't it obvious. We had some of your magic put into us right before we left Edolas. Me. When I freed you guys and these two during the fight against The Royal Army." The Redhead from Edolas said as she told us how the three of them got to Earthland.

"Seems logical to me. Scarlet what's your take on this." Draco said as he

"I think that redheaded bitch shouldn't be here."

"You know you just called yourself a bitch. Right." Koan said as he told Scarlet that she called herself a bitch.

"FUCK!"

"Now. That was an epic burn right there." Derek said as he gave Koan a fist bump.

"Yep."

"Um. Is it me or is that the exceeds from Extalia." Dan said as he pointed towards the people who looked liked the other Exceeds in Fairy Tail.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. AGAIN." Koan shouted as he flinched at the sight of the other Exceeds.

"Calm down we won't hurt you. We just came to tell how sorry we treated you guys back in Edolas."

"That's fine. Everyone makes mistakes including me." Koan said as he told the Exceeds that he forgave them and that it was all fine.

* * *

><p><strong>*EARTLAND* GALATEA'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After Koan told the exceeds that it was a mistake. The Queen told us how sorry they were. We asked what was the point of the mission. The Queen wouldn't answer but The Elder's told us that it was just a lie in order to save young exceeds from the collapse of Extalia.<p>

"Damocles. He told me of a similar problem right before he died." Draco said as he recalled something Damocles told him. **(A/N: Damocles was just like Carla but he could see farther into the future. And if he lived he would've became an elder or something. Sorry I forgot to mention that earlier.)**

"UM. WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THIS WHITE-HAIRED HUMAN!" A gruff voice said as it shouted from a bush.

"Pantherlily!" I said as I recognized the black exceed who now had a white haired girl like Mira and Elfman with him.

"What. I can't see my kind. Is that a big deal."

"Uh. No." Draco said as he told Pantherlily that it wasn't a big deal.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY MY NAME THEN!"

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP." I growled which caused Pantherlily and Draco to instantly shut up and stop arguing.

"He started it." Draco mumbled in a childish voice due to me ending the argument.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" The White Haired Girl said as she ran up towards Natsu and Happy while slamming into them at the same time. **(YES. They and Wendy along with Gajeel got sucked back through the Anima.)**

"Um. Who are you?" Me and Others said as we wondered who The White Haired Girl was.

"New members! This is cool. What are your names." The White Haired Girl said as she looked at me and the rest of us wondering who we are.

"I'll start us off. Draconius Tarynarus Nite. _The Original Demon Slayer_. And also human father to Natsu." Draco said as he introduced himself formally with his full name and relationship to Natsu also to The White Haired Girl. **(A/N: Draco's middle name is pronounced Tare-in-air-us.)**

"What." The White Haired Girl said as her mind tried to process Draco's entire name.

"Just call me Draco. Everyone calls me that." Draco said angrily as he told The White Haired Girl to call him Draco.

"Wait. If you his human father than who's his human mother." The White Haired Girl said as she wondered who Natsu mom was.

"The First Master. I'm older then what I appear to be Lisanna. Before you ask how I know your name. Natsu told me it one day when I wasn't doing any jobs or nothing. He's a great friend for you to have."

As Draco finished up introducing himself and answering Lisanna's question's, we all took our turns to introduce ourselves. Koan with Dan, Derek with Oro, Me with Tanya, and Elizabeth with Mary along with Gajeel and Wendy with Carla. After a while the other exceeds left and all of us were left standing at Karda Cathedral. Natsu told Lisanna what happened after her fatal job so we went to the graveyard only to find Mira and Elfman standing in front of her grave and so we proceeded to watch a touching scene right before we left for Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco: Why did my parents have to give me a middle name that sounds like its from Game of Thrones.<strong>

**PalaDude234: I feel sorry for you. Just to tell you Draco my middle name is Anthony.**

**Koan: So Pala. Your full name is Pala Anthony Dude234.**

**PalaDude234: Unfortunately. Yes. Koan you can announce the Author's Note. Oh. Readers. The Koan Arc is a stand in for the god-awful Daphne arc in this story. You can thank Lewamus Prime for the creation and idea for the arc.**

**K****oan: Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. SEE YA LATER AND BYE! Also prepare to see my own ARC!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Koan: Prelude. (Warning: Expect some Green Lantern reference's and other shit to be in this arc. Dead serious people.)<strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. **_

**_P.S.S. I have a poll on my profile for you to determine what The X791 Arc will be._**

**_P.S x3. Also as said at the end of the second omake. After The X791 Arc there will be a third omake. And this one will not be another Karaoke one. I based those off my love for singing. Again, Sorry for the over usage of any words that appear. And after The GMG arc expect another filler arc called The Familiar Arc. Also this might not be one of my best chapters._**

**_P.S x4. Check out the collab between every author including myself who has a Devil Slayer OC in this story called Devil Slayer Shorts. COMING SOON._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS.<strong>_

**_None._**

* * *

><p><strong>Who would voice who if The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail was an Anime. (I got this idea from snakebit's fanfic The Heartfillia Family)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First off is Draco and his familiars.<strong>

**Draco: Troy Baker. Troy would make an excellent VA for Draco because he has voiced so many wise character's that I can't even possible count. Like Joel in The Last of Us and Booker in BioShock Infinite. Look up some of his VA work on YouTube.**

**Czar: Greg Abbey. Another YUGIOH reference here. Greg voiced Yusei Fudo in YUGIOH 5D'S also Tristan in the original series. This is also because on how I like YUGIOH and how it got me started into anime in the first place.**

**The Voice: Travis Willingham. Travis voiced the villain Handsome Jack in Borderlands. This is also because of The Voice's first appearance in this fanfic.**

**Black Thorn: Paul St. Peter. Paul voices Kurama in Naruto. The second reason why I chose Paul was because if he uses Kurama's voice on Black Thorn it would be pretty awesome. (I originally considered the guy who does Madara Uchiha in Naruto also.) **

**Izanami Hachiman: Laura Bailey. Laura has voiced Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist, Maka in Soul Eater, and Kushina Uzumaki in Naruto. **

**Miles Accipiter: Johnny Yong Bosch. Just like Troy he has voiced so many wise characters plus he also did some live-action work on The Power Rangers. He also voiced Yu Narukami the protagonist of Persona 4 (****Who the character of Yu is based on.).**

**Next will be Team Demon and the exceeds.**


	48. Koan: Prelude

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 34: Koan: Prelude**

* * *

><p><strong>*FAIRY TAIL* DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been two whole days since we all came back from Edolas. The guild is rowdy as ever and Lisanna is still getting used to being back home. Ah. It's good to be the husband to a mother also founder of a family of wonderful mages and guild.<p>

"Huh. What the living fuck is going on with those three." I said as I looked over to the table were Koan, Derek, Elizabeth, and now Galatea sit were a high-pitched wail could be heard.

"Wait. Dad. I need to ask you something." Natsu said as he came up to me in order to ask me a question.

"Yes. Natsu." I said calmly as I asked what he wanted.

"Never mind. I'll ask you later." Natsu said as he walked away from me. As well as leaving me confused as to what his question was. Would it be about parenting or something else entirely.

"OKAY YOU THREE. WHAT. THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO ENJOY SOME DOWNTIME. DAMN IT. MY EDOLAS COUNTERPART IS DEAD. DEAD! AND I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE THINKING OF WHAT HE WENT THROUGH AFTER I LEFT!" I screamed as I marched over to the other four demon slayers table to see what he wail was.

"*sob*. *sob*. Derek said he didn't love me he said that I was just killing myself by loving him and that he only love's Galatea. Derek is a jerk he deserves nobody what so ever." Elizabeth said to me right before she ran to her house to finish crying.

"DEREK. YOU. LOW LIFE. BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES SHE TRIED SAVING YOUR ASS AND THIS IS HOW YOUR REPAY HER! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! But I can't. Mavis is sitting on a bar stool watching me and I do not want to face her wrath." I said angrily as I grabbed Derek and threw him into Galatea knocking both of them out.

"I'm going to go comfort her." Zancrow said as he started walking towards the guild halls main doors.

"Thanks Zancrow. That means a lot." I said as I put one hand on Zancrow's shoulder in order to thank him. **_(A/N: All credit on the scenes were Derek break's Elizabeth's heart goes to David115 for letting me barrow this from his fic "Tears in the Rain.")_**

_DOOR OPEN SOUND._

* * *

><p><strong>*FAIRY TAIL* YU'S POV <strong>

* * *

><p><em>DOOR OPEN SOUND.<em>

"DAN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Everyone in the guild hall including me said as we saw Dan come in through the guild doors with tons of bleeding cuts on him without Koan beside him to carry him.

"*Huff*. *Huff*. Me and Koan were attacked at our house by three men. The first was wearing a mask and magic gloves. The second was brandishing a sword one made out of bone. And the last one was a dragon slayer. All part of a guild. I managed to escape but they managed to kidnapped Koan. We need to rescue him." Dan said as he told everyone how he got his cuts and why Koan wasn't beside him.

"Damn it." Master Makarov said quietly as he dropped his beer onto the floor in shock of Koan being taken.

"Did they say where they were going?" Master Mavis said as she wanted to know were Koan was being taken to.

"No. My mind's clouded and hurt so I can't recall it." Dan said in pain as he put one of his injured paws on his head.

"Fuck. FUCK!" Draco screamed as he marched around the guild hall in fury,

"What did you try defending yourself with?" Natsu said with concern as he stood up on one of the tables before being pulled down by Cana.

"I tried my daggers while Koan tried his Demon Slaying Magic. Didn't work. Also I saw Elizabeth running out of here crying and with those two knocked out I say we need a team to rescue him." Dan said as he told us that he defended himself with his daggers while also giving the idea for a team to be sent out to retrieve Koan from his kidnappers.

"Your right. We do need a team." Master Mavis said as she put her finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Minato, Yu, Kaiden, and Apophis. You guys along with me are The Koan Rescue Team." Draco said as he got up onto the stage and announced the team who is going to rescue Koan to the other guild members who didn't hear him.

"Cool." I said with an happy tone at the mention of my name in Draco's announcement.

"We leave at the crack of dawn." Draco also announced which clearly pissed Minato off before walking off stage.

"Whyyyyyyyyy." Kaiden said as he was unhappy with the time we had to get up and leave.

"Because. I said so." Draco said as he walked to the bar fro the stage in order to sit with Mavis. _**(A/N: BECAUSE THE DEMON KING SAID SO! I wanted a WWE Reference.)**_

"Minato. Take Dan to the infirmary." Master Mavis said as she told Minato to take the little furball to the infirmary.

"Sure thing. Master Mavis." Minato said as he walked over to Dan and picked him up and did what he was told.

"Now. It's personal." Draco said as he looked out of guild hall in a badass manner.

* * *

><p><strong>*INFIRMARY* MINATO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I brought Dan into the infirmary I laid him down on the first bed that was empty. He was in a bit of pain when I put him down but after a while it left. I even sat down right next to him and asked him a few questions pertaining to his injuries.<p>

"Dan. When those men attacked you and Koan did they say their guild's name?" I said as I asked Dan what his and Koan attacker's guild name was.

"Yes. Now that my mind is clearing up I think it was The Darkness. Pretty stupid guild name if you ask me." Dan said as he finally told me the guild's name. _**(A/N: The Darkness. Good Video Game and Comic series. Awful Guild Name.)**_

"True. True. Did they also say were it's located?" I said as I agreed with Dan on The Darkness' name being pretty stupid while also asking were is the guild located.

"In a country called Ataxia." Dan said as he revealed were the guild's located.

"That is were me and my siblings are from." I said as I told Dan that me, Yu, Tatsuya, Samuel, and Maya come from Ataxia.

"Why are you asking me these questions."

"So I can tell Draco." I said as I finally told Dan why I was asking him all of these questions on his attackers.

"Oh."

"Want me to tell you my past. I bet Koan told his to you." I said to Dan to see if he wanted to know the past of me and my siblings.

"Sure. Go ahead." Dan said as he wanted to know my past by putting an injured paw up into the air to signal me when to start.

"Me and the siblings happened to flee to this country when The Ataxia Civil War was going on. We where rendered homeless. Yu and Maya were sick. So one day I decided to ask a group of god-slayers walking by to help Yu and Maya. They helped out and offered to teach us their magic. When our training was done we just wandered the country and after that is how we came here to Fairy Tail." I calmly said as I told Dan my, Yu, Tatsuya, Maya, and Samuel's past. _**(A/N: The Ataxia Civil War will be put into more detail in the next chapter. Also Ataxia means lack of order. It's also a medical-neurological sign.)**_

"You don't sound like your from Ataxia." Dan said as he realized that I didn't have an Ataxian accent even though I am an Ataxian. _**(A/N: People from Ataxia sound like have a French accent.) **_

"It's because of all my time spent here in Fiore." I said as I told Dan why I don't have an Ataxian accent.

"Well. I better rest." Dan said as he started to get underneath the blanket of the infirmary bed he was laying on.

"Maybe you should." I said to Dan before I walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato: Why am I here!<strong>

**PalaDude234: Because your taking Koan's place until you rescue him.**

**Minato: Fine. Where's Draco? Doesn't he usually do this.**

**PalaDude234: He had a date with Mavis so he couldn't make it. So here to take his place is Elizabeth. Also now it's good to know more about you.**

**Minato: Shit.**

**Elizabeth: WHY DOESN'T DEREK LOVE ME!**

**PalaDude234: Don't worry. Zancrow or someone else might be out there waiting and wanting to love you.**

**Elizabeth: Thank you.**

**Minato: Thank god her crying stopped.**

**Elizabeth, Minato, and PalaDude234: Look to the Author's Note for what's coming up in the story and for misc info also. SEE YA LATER AND BYE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Koan: Dark Assault. Now this one may take me awhile due to length, dialogue, and action. <strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in Tenrou or The X791 Arc. Remember you can make more than one. **_

**_P.S.S. I have a poll on my profile for you to determine what The X791 Arc will be._**

**_P.S x3. As always sorry for the over-usage of words it's a bad habit of mine and I'll try to overcome it. And I forgot to mention this Arc was also made to make up for the Loke Arc._**

**_P.S x4. Also after X791 Arc we will have an OMAKE starring Koan. And also there will be a second arc like this which was mentioned in the last chapter. THE FAMILIAR ARC! The both of them are going to be a blast of awesomeness. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS.<strong>_

**_None._**

* * *

><p><strong>Who would voice who if The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail was an Anime.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Second is Team Demon and The Exceeds<strong>

**Derek Sanchez: Ryan Reynolds**

**Galatea Willows: Kate Higgins**

**Koan Seinaru: Jeff Bennett**

**Elizabeth Jamison: Mandy Moore**

**Tanya: Sarah Williams**

**Dan: Brittney Karbowski**

**Oro: Josh Keaton**

**Mary: Tara Strong**

**Damocles: Bruce Campbell; What? You need some FUCKING AWESOMENESS! in your Anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next will be Minato and his siblings.<strong>


	49. Koan: Dark Assault

**`The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 34: Koan: Dark Assault**

* * *

><p><strong>*MAGNOLIA OUTSKIRTS* DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"OK. Everyone. We are going to a different country to rescue Koan. One called Ataxia. It will take us nine days to reach the country. Minato. Yu." I said as I told everyone who was one The Koan Rescue Team on how long it was going to take to get to Ataxia and that we where going there. Afterwards I asked Minato and Yu a question.<p>

"Yes."

"Before I left the guild last night Dan told me that you two plus Maya, Tatsuya, and Samuel used to live there. What can you tell us about the country." I said as I asked Yu and Minato on what they could tell us about Ataxia.

"Even though we all left together during its Civil War. Recently I checked and its now a total military run country. We'll have to disguise ourselves in order to get by without detection. The most dangerous part of Ataxia would be it's capital. Seizuria. If all else fails we might die by hanging. It's the country's official method of execution. Now let's move. Also if you're wondering were we might get hanged at. Is Mishra. Ataxia's Royal Palace." Yu said as he told me and the others on The Koan Rescue Team about Ataxia and what might happen if we screw up while we are in Ataxia.

"DAAARK!" Apophis and Kaiden both said as they reacted to what Yu said.

"Yeah." Yu said quickly as he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"What about it's Civil War." Kaiden said as he wanted to know about the Ataxia Civil War like the rest of us.

"We'll talk about it on the ship Draco got for us." Yu said as he told Kaiden that we'd talk about The Civil War on the ship I got for us.

"Actually. The ship I got was a Man of War ship. And the ship is mine." I said as the told Yu and the others that the ship we will be riding is a Man of War.

"...WHAT! YOU'RE TELLING ME WE ARE GOING TO BE RIDING ON A WARSHIP! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND! HOW DID YOU GET IT ANYWAY!"

"What. I've known every single King of Fiore and the last one gave me the ship so we have a great ride." I said as I told all of them that the ship was a gift from the last king of Fiore.

"DON'T FORGET A FUCKING DEATH-TRAP! THE ATAXIA MILITARY CAN WIPE IT OUT IN SECONDS! WE ARE FUCKED! FUCKED!" Yu said as he bitched about how the Ataxia Military could blow the ship up.

"Come on. Let's get to the ship before we wake anyone up." Minato said as he whispered to the rest of us except Yu who was bitching about what would happen.

"Agreed." The rest of us agreed as we started to walked away from Yu leaving him to continue to bitch about what would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>*DRACO'S MAN OF WAR* KAIDEN'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Draco's Man of War it was huge. It had four masts, each with four to six sails. The ship could be up to 300 feet long and could have up to 248 guns: seven at the bow, eighteen at the stern, and 67 in each broadside. It was the most unique ship or Man of War I have ever seen in my entire life. <em><strong>(AN: Damn. Even I would have to agree with Kaiden. Plus if you love sea ships this one is for you.) **_

"Now can you tell us about The Civil War. I prefer Minato tell this one since Yu told us about the country itself." I said as I asked Minato and Yu to tell us about The Civil War and that I preferred Minato to tell us about it instead of Yu.

"Sounds good. You can start whenever you are ready." Yu said as he calmly agreed to what I said.

"Sure. The Civil War started when King Aragón VII decided to put up a new law that had every single mage in the country go under dark experiments. But some mages rebelled and angered Aragón to a breaking point. So he sent his squad of personal mages whose magic power is similar to that of all of the wizard saints. And in the war Yu, Tatsuya, Samuel, Maya, and my parents where in it. Our parents had the power similar of that of Draco but where killed somehow. That's when we fled. And from what Yu told you it seems that the king won." Minato said as he told everyone including me about The Ataxia Civil War.

"WOW. I can't find the words to describe those events." Apophis said as he was shocked by the events that happened in The Civil War.

"I agree with him. You even combined your past in there as well. Good job." Draco said as he started to steer the Man of War out into the water.

"Thanks. Not only that we even left our friends behind. I wonder how they're doing." Minato said as he laid down on a nearby box with his hands on the back of his head.

"Minato. I know that feeling."

"Really Apophis." Minato said as he looked at him with surprise.

"Yes. I think Draco does too. Because I can tell by his face." Apophis said he and Minato looked at the emotionless face of Draco.

"Minato. Brother." Yu said as he wanted to get Minato's attention by snapping his fingers quietly.

"Yes. Yu."

"I'm scared. I'm scared that we might get caught when we arrive. Maybe nobody we know will recognize us." Yu said as he looked at the deck with a sad and frightened tone in his voice.

"Yu. I'm going to say this for your brother because he might be thinking the same thing. Don't be scared. We'll stick together. We are Fairy Tail after all." I said with a calm and soothing voice as I reassured Yu that everything will be all right and that our group will remain together.

'Your right Kaiden. We are Fairy Tail."

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." I said as all of us got up and started walking below deck. Only leaving Draco on the topside of the ship to steer it.

* * *

><p><strong>*ATAXIA PORT* YU'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"AH. After nine days at sea it's finally feels great to be back in the old country. Don't you agree brother."<p>

"Yes." Minato said as he agreed that it felt great to be back in Ataxia.

"Also here's your disguise." Minato continued with a sad tone as he handed me my disguise which was an all-black marching parade outfit. _**(A/N: If you want to see what it looks like type in Welcome to The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Everyone disguise mirrors a famous song, singer, or album. Examples: Draco's mirrors Michael Jackson in 1988 and his Bad Album and Minato is John Lennon from Abbey Road without the beard. You can use your favorite songs for Kaiden and Apophis's disguises.)**_

"Brother. What's wrong?" I said with a worried tone as finished I putting on my disguise in the ship's bathroom.

"Yu. What would Mom and Dad say if they saw us here."

"They would probably cry at the sight of us that's for sure." I said as I stepped off the ship with Minato behind me.

"Yeah."

"HALT!" An Ataxian Guard said as he stopped our group from advancing further.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HA! Draco. You always fall for jokes like these." The Guard said as he took off his helmet to reveal a 7"5 light brown buff man with black spiky hair that was a bit long, and ocean blue eyes with a red scar on his left eye and red fang under his right eye.

"Not funny Zack!" Draco said as he screamed at the man now identified as Zack for scaring the living shit out of him.

"Hey. I heard about you two. Minato and Yu of Fairy Tail am I correct." Zack said as he asked me and Minato if we were from the same Minato and Yu from Fairy Tail.

"That's us. We might be famous over here."

"Actually. You two are wanted men." Zack said as he told me and Minato that we were now wanted in Ataxia.

"How are we wanted." I said as I asked Zack how me and Minato became wanted men.

"After the war The King issued that anyone who escaped from the country during The Civil War are instant outlaws along with the people with them." Zack said as he told me and Minato how we became wanted.

"Well. Look's like we're taking a little detour to Seizuria." Draco said as he told everyone including me that we would be going Seizuria instead of going to The Darkness.

"Shit." Minato said quietly as he didn't want to go to Seizuria due to his fear of the king.

"Oh. Why are you guys here?"

"We are here to rescue our guild mate Koan from the dark guild The Darkness." Draco said as he told Zack why we were in Ataxia.

"Let me join you guys. I have some business to take care of with their guild master." Zack said as he asked to join our group with nobody answering his question until Draco gave in and let him.

* * *

><p><strong>*SEIZURIA* MINATO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is the capital. Reminds me of Crocus." Draco said in a calm manner as he looked around Seizuria while it also reminded him of Crocus because of its resemblance in streets and houses.<p>

"Draco. What are we doing here?" I said worriedly to Draco as I wondered why we were in Seizuria.

"I'm going to have a talk with the king."

"Uh. I think that's not a good idea." Me, Yu, and Zack said as we tried to stop Draco from leaving the group by reasoning.

"I have the power of a dragon and a demon combined. I think I can handle."

"Yeah. Let's see what Draco can handle." Kaiden said as he agreed with Draco calmly.

"Zack. Who's on The King's personal mages court." Draco said as he asked Zack who was The Kings personal mages.

"Oh. Just four people you wouldn't know. Lycan, Clockwork, Typhon, and Mariela."

"They are my friends. Zack." Yu said as he told Zack that Lycan, Clockwork, Typhon, and Mariela where his friends. _**(A/N: Lycan's magic is beast magic, Clockwork's is time magic as his name implies, Typhon's is storm magic, and Mariela is water magic. They will make an appearance in the X791 Arc.)**_

"While your there tell the four mages Minato and Yu said Hi. Also bitchslap The King for us." Kaiden said happily as he waved Draco off so Draco could talk to The King.

"I think we should split up while Draco fights my friends." Yu said as he gave a suggestion of splitting up while Draco went to talk to The King.

"Meet back up here in fifteen minutes." Yu continued as he told us on how many minutes we need to be back at were we where.

"Sounds good." Everyone else who remained said as they agreed that we would meet back up here in fifteen minutes.

"Alright. Let's move out." Yu said as he told everyone including me to leave and split up.

**_15 MINUTES LATER._** **(A/N: OK. I know you are reading this in a SpongeBob Voice.)**

"I wonder what's taking Draco so long. He should be here by now." I said as I wondered what was taking Draco so long.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone said as they screamed in the distance.

"That sound's like Draco's screaming."

"Yeah. And is that him running towards us with guards behind him?" I said as I confirmed Yu's question on Draco.

"GET BACK HERE!" The Guard Captain said with a ton of authority in voice as he tried to arrest Draco.

"OH SHIT! RUN TOWARDS THE GATE! RUN TOWARDS THE GATE!" I said to everyone as I was the first one to notice that we were near the gates of Seizuria.

* * *

><p><strong>*SEIZURIA OUTSKIRTS* APOPHIS' POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"OK. Draco. Good job on lifting the ban. But what you pulled was totally unnecessary." Minato said as he scolded Draco for mercilessly beating The King and his mages until he lifted the ban.<p>

"Um. Guys. When we split up back in the city I found the location of the guild." Zack said as he informed us that he found the location of the guild when we were still in the city.

"REALLY!"

"Apparently they are just a few miles from here."

"That's. Convenient." We all said as that would help us greatly.

"How'd you find the info?" Minato said with amazement as he wanted to know how Zack found the location back in the city.

"OH. I just beat a man who worked for the guild."

"That's assault right there. But. Awesome job getting the information." Draco said as he scolded Zack for assaulting a person back in the city but congratulating him on getting were The Darkness was located.

"...Ah. Fuck it. What he said. Let's just get going to the dark guild and rescue Koan." Minato said angrily as he just walked away from us wanted to get The Darkness, rescue Koan, and get home.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DARKNESS GUILD HALL* APOPHIS' POV<strong>** _(A/N: I'm continuing the last POV)_**

* * *

><p>So after walking a few miles down from The Seizuria Outskirts we finally found The Darkness's guild hall which looked liked a mix between Fairy Tail and a Abandoned Maximum Security prison. <em><strong>(AN: Yes. I went THAT far. Just. Just don't imagine it. Please.)**_

"Here we are. The Darkness." Draco declared proudly as we stood inside The Darkness's guild hall.

_Play Dramatic Music_

"Ok. I cannot respond on how this hell-hole looks." I said as I looked at The Darkness's guild hall in its entirety.

"*gulp*. Well. We better find Koan." Minato said as he stood frozen in the middle of the guild hall.

"Welcome. Welcome. To our humble guild hall." An Ominous Voice said as it greeted us from somewhere else in the guild hall.

"Holy crap. This place has gotten more scary than it already is." Kaiden said as he shuddered due to The Ominous Voice that greeted us from somewhere else inside the guild hall.

"Who. Who's there?" Zack said with a scared tone as he tried to identify The Ominous Voice.

"I thought you would recognize me Zackary Orion. But me and my. Associates. Better come out into the light." The Ominous Voice said not right before stepping out into the light to reveal a man who looked exactly like Zack but with a streak of white in his hair to show difference, a black haired boy and girl both wearing kimonos with the boy brandishing a magic machinegun, another man who looked like a humanoid hyena and was wearing black baggy pants with a red belt, a black mask that covered most of his face, a black and white sleeveless fur jacket, grey boots, and two black gloves, and one last man who was tall with jet black hair that hit mid neck with banes that covered his emerald eyes a bit, wore a black short sleave trench coat that has a silver wolf on the back, a dark blue shirt under the coat with fingerless gloves and glasses, black combat boots, and dark blue jeans plus he carried a katana with a black sheave and black handle on his left hip.

"NEMESIS. YOU BASTARD. HAND OVER KOAN." Zack screamed as he asked the man to had over Koan.

"Or what?" The Zack-Look Alike now identified as a man named Nemesis said as he scoffed at Zack for asking him to hand over Koan.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You wouldn't want to do that. Only I know were Koan is."

"RAAAGHHHHHH!" Zack said as he ran towards Nemesis with his fist in the air. But not right before Nemesis hit Zack in the stomach sending him flying against one of the walls which resulted in all of his bones being broke within one hit.

**_CRACK!_**

**_SLUMP!_**

"Holy Fuck. He took him down in one hit." Yu said as he looked at Zack who had all of his bones broke against one of the guild halls walls.

"Toshiro. Aki. Jack. Bring our. Prisoner. Out here for all our guest to see."

"Yes master."

"I think you'll like your friends new look." The Masked Hyena Man said as he just stood next to Nemesis and watched the three walk away to get Koan.

* * *

><p><strong>*25 MINUTES LATER* DRACO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here you are master." Toshiro said as he brought out a gash and bullet hole ridden loin clothed Koan.<p>

"KOAN!" All of us on The Koan Rescue Team except for Zack said in shock as our minds tried to process what Koan went through to look like this and we did they strip him of all his clothes.

"Draco. Help me."

"HA! I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TO YOUR BROKEN AND BATTERED FRIEND!" Nemesis yelled maniacally he marched around like a maniac.

"What do you mean by that?" I said as I asked Nemesis what he meant by that.

"...Hanzo. You know what to do."

"Of course. Master." The Hyena Man now identified as Hanzo said with a sadistic tone as he approached Koan with magic wires appearing from his gloves.

_SLICE!_

"AHHHHHHH!" Koan screamed as seventeen deep scratch marks appeared on his body from where the bullet holes were making it appear more mutilated than it already was.

_SLICE!_

"ARE YOU ENJOYING THE SHOW!" Nemesis screamed as he asked us if we where enjoying watching Koan getting mutilated by magic wires.

"NO!" I screamed on behalf of others on The Koan Rescue Team as I got Hanzo to stop mutilating Koan.

"I knew you would say that." Toshiro said calmly as he pointed his .80 Caliber Magic Machinegun at Koan's head and lined up his shot.

_CLICK!_

"RAAGHHHHH. KAIDEN. APOPHIS. TAKE TOSHIRO AND AKI." I screamed which sent me into my Demon Form and made Toshiro remove the machinegun and shot away from Koan's head.

"Right."

"MINATO AND YU. TAKE HANZO AND JACK."

"Sure thing."

"Draco. Who are you going after?" The others minus Zack said as they asked me who I was going to take on.

"You know damn well." Yu said as he smacked everyone else on the head for obvious reasons.

"Let's do this." I said as I struck a fighting stance on all fours.

"I couldn't agree more." Nemesis said as he ran toward me with his magic out on both of his fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato: It feels good to be back in Ataxia.<strong>

**PalaDude234: Really.**

**Minato: Yes.**

**Draco: *Comes in* Hey you two.**

**Minato: Hey Draco.**

**PalaDude234: Hey Man.**

**Draco: What are you two talking about?**

**PalaDude234: Ataxia.**

**Draco: Oh. Hey. What was up with that Hanzo guy. He seemed pretty violent and quiet at the same time.**

**Minato: Yeah.**

**PalaDude234: I swear he is the second most violent character I have ever devised.**

**Draco: Okay. So. Anyone want to end this chapter like we usually do but with a bang.**

**Minato and PalaDude234: SURE!**

**Draco: Alright!**

**Minato, Draco, and PalaDude234: Look to the Author's Note to see what's coming up and for misc. info as well. STAY AWESOME AND BYE!**

**Draco: AND!**

**!BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

**Minato, Draco, and PalaDude234: That was totally awesome. UGH.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Koan: Poisoned Iron vs. Bone Wire.<strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in The X791 Arc or beyond. Remember you can make more than one. **_

**_P.S.S. I have a poll on my profile for you to determine what The X791 Arc will be._**

**_P.S x3. As always sorry for the over-usage of words. Also I will take a hiatus after the next chapter in order to focus on plans and ideas for the upcoming arcs and chapters. Any chapters posted during the hiatus will be counted as if I'm not on hiatus._**

**_P.S x4. If you don't get the meaning of the next chapter's title it means that Yu and Minato will battle Hanzo and Jack. While also referencing their magic and equipment. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS.<strong>_

**_Zackary Orion: 2015 Lewamus Prime_**

**_Jack Blazer: Deathwatch 45_**

**_Nemesis: 2015 Lewamus Prime_**

**_Hanzo Nadishi: PalaDude234_**

**_Toshiro and Aki Oda: Fairy Lori_**

* * *

><p><strong>Who would voice who if The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail was an Anime.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now is Minato and his siblings.<strong>

**Minato Manado: Dante Basco; He voiced Zuko in The Last Airbender TV Series.**

**Yu Manado: ****Matthew Mercer; Reason: ATTACK ON TITAN! He is the dub voice of Levi.**

**Samuel Manado: ****Yuri Lowenthal; Reason: He voiced the character Yosuke in Persona 4 in its dub.**

**Tatsuya Manado: Ted Lewis; Reason: YUGIOH! He plays numerous characters from the entire anime dub part of the anime franchise. All five series of it.**

**Maya Manado: Kelly Hu; Reason: Okay. If you have a relative who has seen the show Phineas and Ferb she voices Stacy on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next will be The Members of The Darkness and Zack.<strong>


	50. Koan: Poison Iron vs Bone Wire

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 35: Koan: Poisoned Iron vs. Bone Wire.**

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DARKNESS GUILD HALL: SUB-BASEMENT: LEVEL 1* YU'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When Draco told everyone who they would be fighting Minato and me decided to take our opponents to the lower levels of guild hall so we can give all the blows we want to each other without nobody making sure all of us get permanently injured.<p>

"All right you two, my brother and I will whip your asses back to where they came from." I said angrily to the two jackasses in front of me and Minato.

"You two cannot beat us, I am known as _The Torturer of The East _and there is neither of you two can beat me or Jack here." The Hyena Man said as he told me and Minato that it would be impossible for us to defeat the two of them.

"Oh yeah, well take this! _**IRON**__** GOD'S BELLOW!**_" I said as I launched a dark blast of magic from my mouth towards the two men.

_BOOM! _

"Well! That takes care of them." Minato said cheerfully as he started to walk away from where The Man with The Trench Coat and The Hyena Man were standing. _**(A/N: Yu and Minato know Hanzo and Jack's names they're just are calling them by the names shown for fun and mocking purposes.)**_

"Not quite! **_RAZOR WIRE!_**" The Hyena Man said as he quickly came out of the debris from my spell and slashed Minato rapidly.

_SLICE!_

"AHHHHHHH!" Minato screamed due to the pain that he received from The Hyena Man's spell.

"BROTHER!" I screamed as I watched Minato wither in pain because of The Hyena Man's spell that caused him to receive a few gashes on his back.

"I'm fine, its only a couple of scratches that's all." Minato said in as he reassured me that he was fine but he only had a couple of scratches on him.

"No brother, You have gashes on your back. I'll fight the bastard in the trench coat while you fight The Hyena Man got it." I said as I told Minato that he didn't have scratches on his back but gashes due to the spell The Hyena Man inflicted on him.

"Got it, now you go fight that bastard."

"Sure thing big bro." Minato said as he led The Hyena Man down to the second level of the sub-basement of the guild hall.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DARKNESS GUILD HALL: SUB BASEMENT: LEVEL 2* MINATO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After Yu told me that I would be facing The Hyena Man we both walked quietly downstairs to the second level without saying a word to each other. Hell. I even decided to keep one close eye on him to see if he even tried to attack me prematurely.<p>

"HM, so your brother says that me and you have to fight."

"Yes." I said to The Hyena Man with an expressionless tone as I told him that Yu did say the both of us had to fight.

"Very well, I'll enjoy cutting you up some more." The Hyena Man said menacingly as he got into a battle stance.

"Tough luck Hyena Man, even though you cut me once you can't cut me again." I said to The Hyena Man as I gloated to him that he couldn't cut me again.

"ARRRRGH! I WILL CUT YOU. NOW COME AT ME!" The Hyena Man screamed as he clenched his fist so hard causing them to bleed

"If you say so, _**POISON GOD'S DEADLY FIST!**_" I said as I charged towards The Hyena Man with my magic surrounding my fist.

_CRASH!_

"MISSED! Now face MY OWN _**NIGHTMARE WIRE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" The Hyena Man said as he put his gloves on his bleeding fists and pulled out a set of black wire that was created from his own magic.

"OH FUCK!"

"OH FUCK indeed, my Nightmare Wire is my favorite type of wire next to the one I used on you earlier." The Hyena Man said as he told me that the wire he pulled out was his second-favorite type of wire.

"_**POISON GOD'S BELLOW!**_" I said as I launched my magic from my mouth at The Hyena Man.

"YOUR MAGIC CAN'T DO SHIT AGAINST MY NIGHTMARE WIRE, IT'S IMPERVIOUS TO ALL SLAYER-TYPE MAGIC!" The Hyena Man bellowed as he told me that the black wire couldn't do nothing against my Poison God Slayer Magic.

"_I guess I better run until I formulate a plan to kick his ass_."

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DARKNESS GUILD HALL: SUB BASEMENT: LEVEL 1* JACK'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After the boy with blue spiked and partially combed hair and Hanzo left, Me and the white-haired boy with a long ponytail started our fight. He kept dodging all of my attacks at first not right before I cut his jacket causing him to take it off. He decided to retaliate by putting all of his strength into his strikes which didn't do nothing against my own sword.<p>

"Hm. Looks like your sword hasn't done anything against mine." I said as I looked at my sword which appeared to have no scratches on it despite the strikes White Hair put on it. _**(A/N: You can tell White Hair is what Jack calls Yu due to his hair color. The Persona Yu had grey hair in a bowl cut so this is why Yu has white hair in a long ponytail.)**_

"Oh. What's the reason. Your sword is made out of your own magic while mine is made out of dragon bone."

"Dragon bone?" White Hair said as he questioned me on what my sword was made out of.

"Yes."

"YOU BASTARD!" White Hair said as he screamed in my face for my sword being made out of dragon bone.

"What?"

"Most of my friends parents where dragons." White Hair said as he told me about most of his friend having dragons for parents.

"So what?"

"'So what' is that you might have killed my friends parents and for that you shall die." White Hair said as he came rushing towards me with nothing but with his sword on the ground creating sparks.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT. _**120mm CROSS SLASH!**_" I said as I charged my magic into the blade and swung it at White Hair in an X shaped fashion.

_CLANG! **(A/N: Yu stopped it with his own sword)**_

"I BELIEVE I FEEL THE RUSH OF BATTLE DRILLING THROUGH MY VEINS EVEN MORE! HA! HA! HA!" I said ecstatically when I heard the impact of the Cross Slash hit White Hair's sword causing my own blood to rush at fast pace.

"Dude. Your psycho."

"ARGH! I'M NOT PSYCHO. WHITE HAIR YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID." I said angrily due to White Hair calling me a psycho due to my love for battle.

"Pay with what."

"Your life." I said expressionless as I told him what he would pay for due to him calling me a psycho.

"NO. I WON'T. I WON'T PAY WITH ANYTHING!"

"If that's the case then. _**LUNAR ECLIPSE: FULL POWER!**_" I said as I focused magic into my sword and quickly slashed the blade launching a powerful but deadly blast of cutting energy on White Hair.

"_**IRON GOD'S SHIELD!**_"

"WHAT. CAN'T YOU HANDLE THE FULL-FLEDGED DEVASTATION OF MY ATTACK!" I said as I watched the blast tear away White Hair's shield.

"_Everyone. I'm sorry._" I heard White Hair whisper as Lunar Eclipse tore his entire shirt off, causing it to be torn to pieces and long cuts to appear everywhere on his torso.

_BOOOOOOOMMMMM! _

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DARKNESS GUILD HALL: SUB BASEMENT: LEVEL 2* HANZO'S POV <strong>

* * *

><p>After I watched Blue Spike run away from my <em><strong>NIGHTMARE WIRE<strong>_. I thought to myself that I should walk around the level to find Blue Spike so I can inflict more damage on him. When the boom sound came I found him hiding underneath a cell bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Blue Spike said as he wanted to know what the impact upstairs was. _**(A/N: As you can tell Hanzo does the same thing with Minato. Also the Persona Minato had unkempt blue hair so like Yu that's why I decided to change it.)**_

"Oh. That was Jack just using his sword technique called Lunar Eclipse."

"Lunar Eclipse?" Blue Spike said as he wanted to know what Lunar Eclipse was.

"I've seen it do damage like that before but not like that so he must have put it on full power." I said as I told him how I seen Lunar Eclipse in action before but not on full power.

"You know something?"

"What?" I said as I answered Blue Spike's question.

"When you where talking I took off your gloves. So taste my fist you over grown hyena."

_SMACK!_

"Blue Spike you brat." I said as I rubbed my cheek from the impact of Blue Spike's punch and started chasing him through the second level of the sub-basement.

"_Yu. I hope your okay._"

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DARKNESS GUILD HALL: SUB BASEMENT: LEVEL 1* YU'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When The Man with The Trench Coat unleashed his devastating attack on me I decided to hide due to the amount of blood flowing out of my body due to the cuts he inflicted on me. I also hid in order to come up with a good strategy to beat this guy even though we're even in sword, skill, and sword technique.<p>

"WHITE HAIR COME OUT. COME OUT. WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" The Man with The Trench Coat said as he whacked his sword on one of bar cells that was hidden in the sub-basement.

_CLANG!_

"_Holy shit. Even though I'm bleeding terribly this guy has REALLY GONE PSYCHO._" I thought as I looked at The Man with The Trench Coat from the rafters of the first floor of the sub-basement.

"ARE YOU OVER HERE!" The Man with The Trench Coat said as he continued to bang his sword against the bars of a cell.

_CLANG!_

"HEY DUMBASS!" I said from the rafters as I got The Man with The Trench Coat's attention who was still banging his sword against the cell bars.

"WHAT!"

"TAKE THIS! _**IRON GOD'S CHAIN WHIP!**_" I said as I launched a dark steel jiujiebian from my hands into The Man with The Trench Coat's shoulders causing him to drop his sword in the process. _**(A/N: Jiujiebians are the nine-sectioned versions of the fore mentioned weapon.) **_

_SNAP!_

_CLANK! **(A/N: If you're wondering what's causing the clank is even though the sword is made out of dragon bone. It's the metal hilt and guard.)**_

"AHHHHH! FUCK YOU!" The Man with The Trench Coat said as he tried to remove the deeply impaled jiujiebian from his shoulders.

"NO. FUCK YOU! _**IRON GOD'S STEEL FIST!**_" I said as I took the advantage and propelled myself towards him with one hand as I turned one of them into fully compressed steel and struck him right in the face breaking his glasses and face in its entirety and making it bleed due to the force of the impact. _**(A/N: This is a FUCK LOGIC AND SCIENCE! thing. And I have nothing against science plus tell me if any of this is familiar.)**_

_CRACK! **(A/N: this cracking noise this is a bone cracking noise)**_

"UGH! MY FACE!" The Man with The Trench Coat said screaming as he got down on the ground with one knee and grabbed his bleeding and broken face.

"Dude. I gave your face the entire power of The Iron God. And yet your still standing." I said calmly as I walked over to The Man and ruffled his hair.

"GO TO HELL YOU LOUSY CUNT-SHAPED BASTARD!" The Man in The Trench Coat screamed at me in excessive profanity due to the pain on his face

"What did you say." I said as picked The Man with The Trench Coat up by the hair causing him pain.

_SPIT_

"I SAID 'GO TO HELL YOU LOUSY CUNT-SHAPED BASTARD!' What. Forgot to clean your ears before we came here." The Man in The Trench Coat said sarcastically as he spat in face causing me to let go of his hair.

"Buddy. You've just goddamn well crossed the line right there." I said in a dark tone as I wiped the spit off my face.

"HA! And what are you going to do?"

"This. _**IRON GOD'S SECRET ART: HEPHAESTUS CRUSHER!**_" I said as I punched The Man with The Trench Coat with a large and enhanced _**IRON GOD'S STEEL FIST**_.

"I-I CAN FEEL ALL MY BONES BREAK AT THE SAME TIME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Man in The Trench Coat screamed as the impact and force of the spell took its devastating effect on him.

_BONE-CRUSHING NOISES! **(A/N: The noises are aimed at Jack.)**_

"Well. Better go help Yu." I said as I started to walk away from the battered Man in The Trench Coat

"Even though it feels like all of my bones are broken I'm not finished." I heard The Man in The Trench Coat say as I looked from the corner of my eye to see him trying to reach his sword.

"Really?" I said as I turned around and walked back causing The Man in The Trench Coat to stop reaching for his sword.

_SWOOSH!_

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING IS ALL HEAVILY TOKYO GHOUL REFERENCES SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

"NOW. WHAT IS 1000-7!" I screamed as I grabbed The Man in The Trench Coat's right middle finger and bent it back.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" The Man in The Trench Coat screamed in fear and pain and because of this his body began to twitch from the pain the finger was receiving.

"TELL ME NOW OR I'LL CONTINUE TO BEND YOUR FINGER BACK SO HARD THAT IT WILL COME CLEAN OFF IN A WAY YOU WOULD NEVER IMAGINE." I said to The Man in The Trench Coat as I continued to bend his finger back.

_CRACK! **(A/N: Another Bone Cracking sound. Wow. Tons of bones being broken in this fight don'tcha think?)**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH FINE! IT'S 993! J-JUST LET IT GO!" The Man in The Trench Coat screamed as he asked me to let go of his finger due to the amount of pain he was getting.

"All right. If you do anything like that again _I WILL_ cut off both of your hands so that you won't be able to masturbate at night. Got it." I said menacingly as I let go of The Man in The Trench Coat's now broken finger and also turned my hand into a sword.

"G-Got it." The Man in The Trench Coat said as he looked at my sword hand with a scared look on his face.

_SLUMP!_

"HM. Pussy. Fainted right after I finished torturing him." I said as I watched The Man in The Trench Coat faint right before me and after that I proceeded to walk out of the sub-basement level to find Minato.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DARKNESS GUILD HALL: SUB BASEMENT: LEVEL 2* MINATO'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After The Hyena Man found me hiding underneath a cell bed I decided to run away to a new hiding space that was in the darker part of the sub-basement level. The place in the dark part was a another cell that nobody has seemed to be in.<p>

"_Who in the hell was screaming? Sounded like someone was being tortured up there._" I said as I wondered who was screaming upstairs during my fight between The Hyena Man.

"GRRRRRR. YA CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" I heard The Hyena Man say as I heard his footsteps get closer and closer to my cell.

"Well then. ALLOW ME TO COME BACK AND PLAY IN THE HYENA'S DEN WHY DON'T YA!" I said as I grabbed one of the cell's bars and whacked him right in the face with my foot causing him to stumble backwards and hit a rusty cell bar.

_SMACK!_

_CRASH! _

"That hurt. Nobody ever sees me like this but prepare to face true terror." The Hyena Man said as he got up in pain not right before he cut himself with his own _**NIGHTMARE WIRE **_so he could transform himself into a huge beast.

_SLICE!_

"I am so fucked beyond all hell here." I said in fear as I looked at The Hyena Man transform into his beast form.

"NOW FACE MY TRUE FORM. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" The Hyena Man said in maniacal laughter as his transformation was complete. _**(A/N: Hanzo's true form is a cross between a Balrog from Lord of The Rings and a Spriggan from Skyrim. And is 150 feet tall.)**_

"_Damn it, where is Yu when you need him._" I wondered as I looked at the now monstrous beast-man.

"**LOOKS LIKE YOUR BROTHER CAN'T SAVE YOUR ASS NOW CAN'T HE! HAHAHAHA!**" The Monstrous Hyena Man yelled as he told me that Yu couldn't save me from getting killed by him.

"RAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY BROTHER NOW FACE ONE OF MY MOST POWERFUL SPELLS _**POISON GOD'S SHURIKEN!**_" I said as I threw a shuriken at one of The Monstrous Hyena Man's wings causing him to fall.

_THWACK!_

"UGH. THAT HURT. NOW DUE TO THAT YOU'RE GOING TO FACE MY WHIP YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" The Monstrous Hyena Man said as he got up and threw one of the whips he had in place of his wires at me.

_WHIP CRACK!_

"MY EYE! MY EYE!" I screamed as I covered my now bleeding and possibly dilated eye.

_SWOOSH!_

_SLICE!_

"Minato. Are you alright." A familiar voice with a sarcastic tone said as they placed their hand on my shoulder and asked me if I was okay.

"NO! BASTARD JUST NEARLY CUT MY EYE IN HALF!" I screamed as I told the familiar voice what almost transpired.

"Minato. Keep that hand on your eye and let me handle this guy." The Familiar Voice said as they tried to walk away me while that was happening I recognized that only one person had that same tone of voice. Yu.

"No." I calmly said to Yu as I stopped him from fighting The Monstrous Hyena Man.

"What?" Yu said angrily as he stopped in his tracks so he could punch me for disobeying him.

"I said no Yu. I know most of the time you can be a total jerk, psycho, and a complete nerd sometimes but your my brother but I won't stand by and let my own brother be killed while he already has tons of scratches on him already." I calmly said as I told Yu that's why I said no.

"Fine. Fine. You got me there Minato now lets take this bastard down." Yu said as he let me fight with him against The Monstrous Hyena Man

"**THINK YOU KIDS CAN TAKE ME DOWN! HA! I'M INVINCIBLE IN THIS FORM SO THERE'S NO USE TRYING!**" The Monstrous Hyena Man said as he told me and Yu that we couldn't beat him.

"That's where you're wrong. We can take you down but with the right amount of skill and effort." I said as I told The Monstrous Hyena Man that me and Yu could beat him.

"Yeah." Yu said calmly as he gave me a high five for proving that the both of us can beat The Monstrous Hyena Man.

_CLAP!_

"**NOW THEN DIE!**"

"Yu! Whips. Incoming at high speed!" I said as I warned Yu that The Monstrous Hyena Man's whips were coming down at high speeds.

"Right." Yu said as he dodged the whips and proceeded to turn his hand into a sword and cut both whips in two.

_CRACK!_

"**YOU KIDS CUT MY WHIPS. NOW YOU SHALL BE OBLITERATED BY MY OWN FISTS!**" The Monstrous Hyena Man bellowed as he dropped handle bars of the whips and tried to obliterate me and Yu by smashing both of his fists into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DARKNESS GUILD HALL: SUB BASEMENT: LEVEL 2* YU'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As me and Minato continued to fight The Monstrous Hyena Man we kept getting our asses kicked by him. I had to save Minato from The Monstrous Hyena Man when our foe almost brought one of his fist down on him causing The Monstrous Hyena Man to become more angry and want to kill us more.<p>

"_What the hell? Is he. Sweating?_" I said as I looked at our gigantic now sweating foe.

"YU! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME FIGHT HIM!" Minato yelled at me as he told me to help him fight off our sweating and gigantic foe.

"BRO! I THINK YOU WEAKENED HIM WITH YOUR SHURIKEN!" I yelled to Minato as I told him that his _**POISON GOD'S SHURIKEN **_affected our foe now giving us an advantage in our fight against The Monstrous Hyena Man.

"REALLY!" Minato yelled in surprise due to me telling him that his spell worked and gave us an advantage in our fight while evading one of The Monstrous Hyena Man's fist at the same time.

"YEAH! SO LAUNCH MORE AT HIM SO I CAN SEE IF I CAN DEAL THE FINAL BLOW!" I yelled back to Minato while dodging a fist so I could tell him to launch more shuriken at The Monstrous Hyena Man.

"YU. I JUST HAVE THE SPELL FOR THAT!" Minato yelled as he told me that in his spell arsenal he had a spell that could help us end this fight.

"REALLY?" I yelled to Minato in puzzled tone as I wondered what the spell was.

"YEP. WELL HERE IT GOES. _**POISON GOD'S SECRET ART: POISON SHURIKEN TYPHOON!**_" Minato yelled as he launched fifty shuriken per second at The Monstrous Hyena causing him to fall down onto one of his knees.

"Damn." I said in amazement as I saw the number of shurikens placed all over The Monstrous Hyena Man's body.

"YU! HE'S REALLY WEAKENED SO HURRY UP AND DEAL THE FINAL BLOW!" Minato yelled to me as he told me to hurry up so we could end this fight.

"OKAY! _**IRON GOD'S 350mm CANNON!**_" I said as I launched a humongous ball of my magic at The Monstrous Hyena Man causing significant damage to the surrounding area. _**(A/N: The cannon's shape and size is similar to a Rasengan from the Naruto film series)**_

_BOOOOM!_

"Did you get him?" Minato said as he asked me if my spell knocked out The Monstrous Hyena Man.

"**RAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGH**." The Monstrous Hyena Man said as he fell to the ground unconscious and with one arm and leg missing from his body.

_SLUMP!_

"Yep. I got him. Now let's go back upstairs, wait for everyone else, and get patched up." I said as I looked at my handiwork with pride.

"Agreed. Hey do you think he'll be ok?" Minato said with a worried tone as he looked were the missing left arm and right leg of The Monstrous Hyena Man there was blood surrounding it.

"Probably." I said calmly as I walked off leaving Minato to tend to The Monstrous Hyena Man's wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu: Really. Your portraying me as a total jackass while the Yu that you based me on get's tons of chicks well fuck you Pala. Fuck you.<strong>

**PalaDude234: Hey. AT LEAST YOU GOT INTO THE OFFICIAL CANON UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME AND HAVE ICE MAGIC ASSWIPE!**

**Yu: Seriously?**

**PalaDude234: Just your appearance. And your magic's spells are unknown at this point. So yeah.**

**Minato: What are you guys talking about. Besides this chapter. **

**PalaDude234: How Yu made it into the official canon with a different name and magic.**

**Draco: *from far away* If your talking about Yu's official canon debut I knew that for a while.**

**Pala, Yu, and Minato: HOW?**

**Draco: I have my ways.**

**PalaDude234: Is it Twitter?**

**Draco: Yes.**

**Yu: *sigh* Well. Look at the Author's Note to see what is coming up in the story along with the misc. stuff so STAY AWESOME AND BYE! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Koan: Nature, Animals, and Guns. But first a special video gameanime crossover chapter to celebrate the support you guys have given me. **_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in The X791 Arc or beyond. Remember you can make more than one. **_

**_P.S.S. I have a poll on my profile for you to determine what The X791 Arc will be._**

**_P.S x3. As always sorry for the over-usage of words. Any chapters posted during the hiatus will be counted as if I'm not on hiatus._**

**_P.S x4. I got a character's name wrong in the last chapter. Aki was supposed to be Aiko. _****_I will be co-authoring another fanfic called Fairy Tail: Behind the Scenes. So from now on expect the chapters to be published later than usual like this one._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER CREDITS.<strong>_

**_None._**

* * *

><p><strong>Who would voice who if The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail was an Anime. This will be the last one for a while. Also if your wondering what the opening for it would be Immortals by Fall Out Boy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now is The Members of The Darkness and Zack<strong>

**Zackary Orion: Brian Bloom**

**Hanzo Nadishi: Vic Mignogna**

**Toshiro Oda: Erik Davies**

**Aiko Oda: Stephanie Sheh **

**Nemesis: Frank Welker **

**Jack Blazer: Johnny Yong Bosch (For the second time)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'll be doing something completely different from when I talk to the OC's it is called Author Talk. It's like a talk show but with four questions and takes place at a red and purple studio in Magnolia. This chapters guest is Deathwatch 45.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PalaDude234: Hello and welcome Deathwatch.<strong>

**Deathwatch 45: Hello to you too and it feels great to be here.**

**PalaDude234: Okay first question. How did you come up with Jack?**

**Deathwatch 45: Well. With his appearance I just used my imagination while putting my own looks. His moves I got from shows and other fics. The personality he should have like in the description I gave you is well, it's actually like my own. Shows like bleach, seven deadly sins, fairy tail, toriko, and some fanfics I read helped me with the attacks. He's my first oc I ever made. Although he is weaker then the original from "Betrayal Through the Dark Flames". Jack, natsu, and the other oc's are in the middle of a triple S class mission.=]**

**PalaDude234: Interesting. Okay now for your second question. If you had to remove something from Jack what would it be? And I am talking about his spells and abilities here not his clothing that just be creepy. **

**Deathwatch 45: On what I might remove. Well nothing. I mean I already removed a few things from the original design of him cause he would be to op. I mean one of his attacks rivals abyss break. So no. There is nothing about him I would remove.**

**PalaDude234: Okay now we are at our penultimate question. If you had to create a story based on Jack what would you call it?**

**Deathwatch 45: Hmm. "Don't know. Tales of the Dragon Sword".? Haven't thought about it much. I would explain his past as well as experiences that made him who he is.**

**PalaDude234: Now Deathwatch it is time for our final question and a quick warning this question is either personal or professional. ****Why did you choose the name Deathwatch 45 and is there any specific meaning to that?**

**Deathwatch 45: My name. Well it's a name I used a lot on some old mmo's I use to play. It even became a nickname. They would call me death for short.**

**PalaDude234: Deathwatch. That's weird the same thing happened to me. How weird is that?**

**Deathwatch 45: Pretty weird.**

**PalaDude234: Okay. so Thank You Deathwatch for coming and everyone I hoped you enjoyed this episode of Author Talk. Thank you and see you next time when my guests are Fairy Lori, fairymember67, and snakeboy33. Pala-OUT!**


	51. Idea Update

**The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail**

**IDEA UPDATE**

* * *

><p><strong>I have came up with a few ideas some that I even hope that you guys even hope to enjoy in the upcoming chapters. If any of you guys can give me ideas to put into the story I will be more than happy to give credit to you in the Author's Note because you are awesome. It'll take me a few months for the chapter to be published so hold on tight until then. <strong>

**Remember be awesome PalaOUT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be Koan: Nature, Animals, and Guns then Koan: Battle of the two demons.<strong>_

_**P.S. Don't forget I have an SYOC form that you can send your OC's in so they can appear in The X791 Arc or beyond. Remember you can make more than one. **_

**_P.S.S. I have a poll on my profile for you to determine what The X791 Arc will be._**

**_P.S x3. As always sorry for the over-usage of words. Any chapters posted during the hiatus will be counted as if I'm not on hiatus._**


End file.
